Le jour après la fin du monde
by Stella82
Summary: Les mondes ont oublié l'existence de mon peuple, humains comme créatures surnaturelles. Pourtant nous étions si puissants...Moi, Isabella, soldat du premier rang, représentante du peuple des nécromanciens, j'attends de remplir ma destinée...
1. Chapter 1

_**Le jour après la fin du monde  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: La saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me revoilà pour ma 4e fic. Vous y trouverez du surnaturel, des vampires et des loups ainsi que nos couples habituels. <strong>_

_**J'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Mais quand cela cessera-t-il ! pestais-je mentalement depuis plusieurs minutes alors que j'accélérai encore mes foulées pour mettre de la distance avec mon ennemi. J'avais pourtant réussi à trouver une bonne planque cette fois puisqu'ils m'avaient laissée tranquille pendant un siècle…

J'avais dû quitter en quelques secondes ma cabane perdue au fond du grand nord canadien, flirtant avec les caribous et les grands aigles.

_J'en avais assez de cette perpétuelle fuite_...

Ma dernière rencontre avec l'un des leurs remontait à plus d'un siècle, alors que je m'étais réfugiée dans l'une des régions désertiques de Patagonie, à plus de 500km de toute habitation. J'avais senti la présence de ce traqueur arrivant de l'est alors que je rentrais d'une chasse. Je n'avais eu le temps que d'attraper mon long manteau à capuche noir, posé sur mon lit de fortune et m'étais mise à courir vers l'ouest à travers les collines. Je devais prendre suffisamment d'avancer pour tendre convenablement mon piège.

_Çà avait fonctionné à chaque fois._

A chaque fois, cela se terminait par le bûcher dans lequel disparaissait celui qui m'avait traquée. Alors, j'étais plutôt confiante. Il me suffisait seulement de trouver le bon endroit.

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, je m'immobilisai, guettant le moindre indice qui m'alerterait sur un éventuel danger et commençai à tracer les cercles rituels. Puis, je m'étais camouflée, utilisant mes pouvoirs pour masquer mon odeur et activer mon bouclier. Le traqueur était apparu le lendemain à l'aube et s'était fait prendre à mon jeu : il s'était arrêté au beau milieu de mon pentagramme pour renifler le leurre que j'y avais déposé. J'avais alors déplacé mon champ de force, l'immobilisant telle une vulgaire mouche dans une toile d'araignée et m'étais approchée de lui. Et je l'avais tué.

Enfin… Tuer est un bien grand mot puisqu'il était déjà mort depuis des années. Mais je l'avais effacé de la surface de la planète.

_Un vampire de moins_.

J'avais espéré que le Trium Vira comprendrait qu'il ne m'aurait jamais auprès de lui, ne voyant jamais revenir les traqueurs qu'ils envoyaient à mes trousses. Mais il semblait tout aussi tétu que moi.

_Jamais je n'irai là-bas_.

Tout du moins, pas sans un pouvoir entier.

Après cet « incident », j'avais alors quitté les confins de l'Amérique du sud pour gagner les contrées glacées du nord, trouvant une cabane abandonnée dans les territoires du nord ouest canadien. En chemin, j'avais dû me faire des plus discrètes lorsque j'entrepris de traverser la région de l'actuelle frontière mexicaine. Aux abords du Texas, des clans de vampires avaient déclenché une guerre pour s'approprier la région et les humains qui la peuplaient, profitant, sans éveiller l'attention du Trium Vira, du tumulte de la guerre de Sécession qui prenait quantité de vies humaines.

J'observais de loin ces carnages, entre humains, entre vampires, et n'intervenais pas.

Depuis l'Italie, j'avais décidé de ne plus intervenir, dégoutée par le comportement des humains et leurs soifs de pouvoir et de richesse qui les faisaient pactiser avec les maîtres-vampires, qui, bien entendu, ne les utilisaient qu'en « en-cas »…

A mes yeux, depuis l'Italie, la bêtise régnait sur la planète alors que les représentants de mon peuple mourraient les uns après les autres pour défendre la liberté des humains face aux vampires.

Ce temps où je vivais encore avec Charlie, voilà plus de 400 ans...

A cette époque, nous avions fuit l'Europe et avions gagné le « Nouveau Monde », l'arpentant du nord au sud pendant des décennies, demeurant ensemble. Rien que nous deux. Nous, les deux derniers nécromanciens. Enfin, surtout Charlie...

En quittant l'Italie, nous avions tout perdu. Nos cités. Nos derniers compagnons. Nos alliés.

Les nécromanciens avaient une capacité à « trouver » leurs alliés. Si nous croisions une personne digne de nous approcher, nous le ressentions au plus profond de nos entrailles. Ainsi, l'un comme l'autre pouvait compter sur une fidélité éternelle, le lien établi ne pouvant être renié car devenant « physique ». Tout du moins pour ceux de mon peuple. L'expression humaine « à la vie, à la mort » correspondait superbement à cette particularité nécromancienne. Si l'un de vos liens était blessé, vous ressentiez ses douleurs physiques comme morales. J'avais pu voir ces « manifestations » plusieurs fois sur les champs de bataille transalpins.

Lorsque vous naissiez nécromancien, vous étiez déjà reliés à vos parents. Ensuite venait le long apprentissage avec votre maître durant lequel, au fil des rencontres, vous créiez vous-même les liens avec d'autres, par un simple geste alors que le pouvoir éclatait en vous et « inscrivait » au plus profond de vos entrailles toutes les informations échangées durant le contact. Nous étions prêts à mourir les uns pour les autres, sans demander notre reste. Et de toute façon, nous n'avions pas le choix. Si l'un de vos alliés mourrait, toutes ses douleurs vous terrassaient instantanément, ce qui permettait alors à l'ennemi de vous abattre le plus facilement du monde puisque vous ne pouviez plus vous défendre.

Un lien ne pouvait être défait, sauf chez nos grands maîtres qui détenaient le pouvoir nécessaire. Sur les champs de bataille, ils déliaient leurs alliances afin de préserver les vies de leurs alliés, mais également les leurs.

Le plus souvent, les liens s'établissaient avec d'autres nécromanciens ou d'autres magiciens de différents peuples. Mais il arrivait parfois, selon votre rang dans la hiérarchie et dans le peuple, que des liens plus inhabituels s'établissent : avec des vampires, pourtant nos ennemis héréditaires (ce qui vous plaçait au rang de dissident si ce lien était connu d'autres nécromanciens), ou encore avec des enfants de la Lune, qui, une fois le lien établi, devenaient vos serviteurs. Souvent, au fil des décennies, ce serviteur devenait le conseiller stratégique, ce peuple étant, comme le nôtre, rompu aux combats. Ainsi, à la Cour, il n'était pas rare de croiser un enfant de la Lune, assis autour de la table des commandants, discutant tactiques et combats.

Charlie, lorsque nous étions en Europe parmi les nôtres, était lié à deux enfants de la Lune mais il avait brisé les liens lorsque nous avions fuit, ne voulant pas les mettre en danger. Ils étaient alors repartis vers les régions du nord de l'Europe, n'ayant plus à combattre auprès des nôtres.

Autre particularité nécromancienne : le pouvoir n'était jamais perdu. Lorsqu'un nécromancien mourrait sans avoir accompli le dernier rituel, son pouvoir se partageait entre ceux de son rang et les maitres. Mon maître était le dernier maître-nécromancien, devenant le dernier héritier de tous les pouvoirs de notre peuple, totalement décimé lors des dernières guerres lancées par le Trium Vira italien qui nous avait finalement vaincus…

Charlie avait fuit l'Italie en m'emmenant avec lui. Non par lâcheté, mais par espoir. J'étais son espoir de voir revenir un jour un être qui pourrait prendre le dessus sur les trois seigneurs et rétablir l'équilibre et la paix. Car je n'étais pas une nécromancienne comme les autres...

Je manipulais les pouvoirs des nécromanciens mais mon maître ne m'estimait pas encore assez forte pour accomplir le dernier rituel. Et il fallait dire qu'il avait raison. A l'époque, je ne canalisais pas aussi bien mon autre facette… Désormais, alors que je maîtrisais parfaitement les deux aspects qui composaient ma nature, Charlie n'était plus là…

Il y a un peu plus de 250 ans, le Trium Vira nous avait retrouvés… et avait envoyé un traqueur. Nous nous étions séparés dans le but de le détruire. Au bout de cinq jours, comme convenu, j'étais revenue à notre abri. Charlie n'y était pas. J'ai attendu deux semaines supplémentaires. Plus de traces du traqueur. Plus de traces de mon maître. Il avait fallu que je me rende à l'évidence même si mon instinct me criait le contraire : mon maître avait disparu. Et je m'étais alors retrouvée coincée seule ici, sans avoir pu recevoir les pouvoirs de mon peuple, désormais totalement perdus.

_Je ne pourrais jamais remplir ma mission_.

Alors, j'avais décidé de gagner le nord du continent. Une nuit, en traversant le Texas, ma route avait croisé celle d'un vampire, à la solde d'une chef de clan, Maria, qui levait une gigantesque armée de nouveau-nés pour prendre le contrôle de la région. Elle l'appelait « major Whitlock ». Alors que je les observais depuis de nombreuses heures, dissimulée par mon bouclier, il s'était approché. J'avais vu dans ce vampire une répulsion de plus en plus grandissante envers sa mission. Malgré la couleur de ses yeux, je sentais qu'il pouvait changer. Il ne lui fallait qu'un petit « coup de pouce ».

Mue par je ne sais quelle force, je fondis sur lui alors qu'il était seul et l'immobilisai dans mon bouclier. Je fis ce que je n'avais jamais osé faire depuis la disparition de Charlie : je déposai ma main nue sur sa joue.

A ce contact, son regard haineux se transforma.

A ce contact, je sus qu'il changerait et que mon destin se retrouvait désormais lié au sien.

Mais je ne pouvais accepter ce lien « contre-nature ». Au plus profond de moi, même si mon peuple avait disparu, je craignais toujours la déchéance qui m'aurait été réservée. Alors, je caressai sa joue doucement, profitant de ce toucher tiède et doux, plantant mes yeux dorés dans ses pupilles rubis et lui murmurai :

-Un jour, tu trouveras la force de renier cette vie. J'ai confiance en toi. On se retrouvera, frère.

Je regardai une dernière fois les traits parfaits de son visage qui hanterait désormais mes pensées jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, traçai le contour de sa mâchoire du bout des doigts et m'éloignai. Ce geste me donna l'impression que l'on m'arrachait le cœur, comme lors de la perte de mon maître, mais je continuai sans me retourner, retombant dans ma solitude séculaire.

Cette nuit-là, courant au beau milieu des grandes plaines texanes sans me retourner, j'avais enfin compris que l'espoir qu'avait placé Charlie en moi n'avait pas été uniquement la lubie désespérée du dernier seigneur d'une race si puissante. Il avait touché du doigt le renouveau. J'avais les prémices de ce pouvoir en moi, de ce contrôle. Mais malheureusement, tout s'arrêtait là.

_Jamais je n'accomplirai ma mission._

Après cette révélation violente, j'errais de nouveau d'état en état, progressant vers le nord, laissant les saisons s'écouler sans y prendre part, en proie à un profond désespoir.

Seule éternellement.

N'ayant pu sauver mon peuple, je me pensais damnée… 

J'avais traversé la frontière canadienne, toujours poursuivie par mon assaillant, mais comme pour le dernier traqueur, j'avais pris de l'avance. Je me retrouvais à l'attendre, au beau milieu d'une clairière perdue dans l'épais massif d'Olympic. J'y avais installé mon piège et attendais. Un bruit de course se fit rapidement entendre, mais quelque chose différait. Ce n'était pas le bruit d'une mais de deux courses…

Deux vampires surgirent dans la clairière. Un couple. Un homme plutôt grand, mince, blond, accompagnée d'une femme, plus petite, les cheveux virant sur une teinte caramel, un visage tendre en forme de coeur. J'aurais dû me réjouir de prendre au piège plusieurs vampires mais ce qui m'arracha un hoquet de stupeur fut le moment où je remarquai la couleur de leurs yeux : dorés ! Comme les miens lorsque je laissais ma nature vampirique reprendre le dessus…

_Je ne pouvais pas les blesser !_

A cet instant, tout alla rapidement. Ils étaient maintenant pris au piège de ma magie et la course du traqueur se faisait entendre dans le lointain. Il n'hésiterait pas à les tuer, profitant d'une cible si facile.

Je rompis mon bouclier et me précipitai vers eux, comptant sur les quelques secondes qui me séparaient de l'arrivée de mon réel ennemi. Je tendis les mains et les touchai pour les libérer.

-Vous ne craignez rien de moi. Partez ! chuchotai-je alors que je lâchai leurs mains.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme, inquiet mais non apeuré.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poursuivre la conversation, interrompu par une autre course. Je me tournai instantanément pour faire face à mon ennemi.

Le vampire qui était apparu m'avait fait froid dans le dos : grand, massif, les muscles camouflés par un grand manteau gris. Un garde royal ! Ils m'avaient envoyé un garde royal cette fois !

_Le Trium Vira ne voulait plus jouer avec moi_.

Je devais impérativement réactiver mon bouclier et je ne pouvais le faire alors que le couple était si proche de moi. Ils aurait été détruits par mon pouvoir.

-Éloignez-vous, je ne veux pas vous blesser. leur murmurai-je.

-Hé bien, Isabella ! Tu t'es alliée aux Cullen ! Je devrais donc les tuer également ! cria-t-il depuis l'autre côté de la clairière.

_Il les connaissait et je les avais mis en danger_…

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps de répondre au vampire italien.

-Partez, et oubliez-moi ! Je protège votre retraite! les suppliai-je d'un murmure.

Je ne sais si ma supplication réussit à les émouvoir ou si la peur face à l'autre vampire agit, mais ils m'obéirent et partirent rapidement sous le couvert des arbres alors que je replaçai rapidement mon piège, l'étendant au maximum.

-Je les rattraperai plus tard. Je sais où vivent ces dégénérés. Pour le moment, je vais m'occuper de toi, Isabella. Tu vaux beaucoup plus aux yeux de mes maîtres ! intervint le traqueur en s'approchant.

Encore quelques pas et il pénétrera le cercle…Je reculai doucement, l'incitant à avancer pour réduire l'écart.

Comme les autres, il passa la ligne et je projetai mon bouclier sur lui. Mais un sourire carnassier traversa son visage à cet instant-là. Alors que je le pensais immobilisé, il releva la tête et planta son regard directement dans le mien.

-Mes maîtres en ont assez de t'attendre, Isabella ! Les autres ont échoué mais je ne rentrerai pas vaincu, foi de Félix ! ricana-t-il tout en faisant un pas sur le côté.

_Il avait brisé mon bouclier ! Comment avait-il pu réussir cela ?_

Je sentis un frisson violent parcourir mon dos, alors que la peur s'insinuait en moi à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne me restait qu'une solution : un combat au corps à corps. Je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion depuis des siècles. Je pestai contre mon pouvoir trop limité, m'obligeant à laisser le monstre en moi refaire surface. Mais de cette manière, nous étions à égalité. J'avais même un léger avantage. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'il sortirait de sa tunique un bijou, retenu à son cou par un cordon en cuir sombre...une amulette...l'amulette de ma mère !

_Ainsi, il avait pu briser mon bouclier grâce à elle. _

Interloquée, je ne vis pas son poing arriver et fus projetée de plusieurs dizaines de mètres vers l'arrière. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me relever, il avait fondu sur moi. S'en suivit un ballet des plus brutaux. J'encaissai une multitude de coups mais lui en donnais également. Je savais déjà que j'allais souffrir une fois que le venin ne circulerait plus en aussi grande quantité dans mes veines. Félix me sauta dessus. Dans l'énergie du désespoir, je me débattis et réussis à me libérer. Quantités d'émotions se bousculaient en moi. Instinctivement, et parce que je ne connaissais que cela depuis ma naissance, je me mis à réciter mécaniquement les incantations que mon maitre m'avait apprise. Sombrant dans une semi-conscience, laissant mon corps être son propre maître, je ne repris mes esprits que quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le traqueur était à terre, sa tête à un mètre de son corps. Je tendis la main vers son torse pour lui arracher le bijou et l'enroulai autour de mon gant. J'allumai le brasier et regardai quelques secondes les flammes dans lesquelles Félix disparaissait à tout jamais. J'étais épuisée, complètement vidée de toute force.

_Il fallait que je chasse pour récupérer_.

Je voulus traverser la clairière mais je perçus la présence d'un vampire dans mon dos. Ou plutôt de plusieurs vampires. Je me retournai pour leur faire face. Le couple était là, rejoint par un autre couple. Mon cœur s'emballa quelque peu, ma vue se voila et je mis un genou à terre, épuisée, mais ne les lâchant pas du regard, les yeux sur lers silhouettes.

Le premier couple se détacha de la pénombre des arbres. L'homme avança doucement vers moi, les mains levées en signe de paix. Mon instinct me disait de leur faire confiance alors je laissai tomber mon bouclier, économisant ainsi mes forces, et le venin vampirique galopa de nouveau dans mes veines, commençant à soigner les dégats du combat.

-N'aie crainte. dit l'homme en s'approchant un peu plus de moi.

Je me relevai difficilement mais une fois debout, je tendis la main pour le stopper. Il obéit et se figea à quelques mètres de moi.

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen et voici mon épouse, Esmée.

J'inclinai la tête, silencieusement pour les saluer.

-Tu pourrais au moins te présenter ! grogna la vampire blonde qui avait rejoint le couple.

-Rosalie ! l'interrompit sèchement Carlisle.

-Non Carlisle, elle doit savoir qu'elle nous condamne tous ! cria-t-elle. Tu as tué l'un des Volturi. Ils vont venir réclamer vengeance désormais ! ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton en me fixant.

Son compagnon, un immense vampire brun, aussi massif que Félix, posa une main sur son bras mais elle ne se calmait pas.

-Rosalie ! çà suffit ! dit de nouveau durement Carlisle, ce qui fit taire la blonde qui recula de quelques pas.

_Ainsi, il était le seigneur du clan_.

Je m'inclinai devant Carlisle, remplissant mon devoir envers ce qu'il représentait, même s'il était l'un de nos ennemis héréditaires. Toute ma vie, j'avais obéi au protocole, cher à nos hauts dignitaires. Et je ne connaissais que cela depuis plus de 400 ans.

-Seigneur, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement mais je ne pouvais le laisser vous tuer à ma place et par ma faute.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? me dit-il plus doucement.

-Isabella. répondis-je, levant doucement les yeux vers lui.

-Tu te bats plutôt bien. me complimenta-t-il.

Il souriait. Esmée l'avait rejoint, souriante elle aussi.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre. Je réinstallai immédiatement mon bouclier, englobant Carlisle et Esmée dans ma protection, me plantant aux côtés des vampires.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda celui-ci.

-Je vous protège. murmurai-je tout en fixant la lisière ouest que trois vampires franchissaient.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin. Ils sont avec nous. indiqua Carlisle alors que les nouveaux arrivés avaient rejoint Rosalie et son compagnon.

Je les libérai de ma protection, reculant de quelques pas.

-Isabella. appela-t-il pour que je le regarde. Ces symboles sur ton armure…je ne pensais jamais les revoir un jour…murmura-t-il pour lui.

Malgré son rang et le mien, je plantai mon regard dans le sien, cherchant à me rassurer encore un peu plus sur la confiance que j'avais instantanément ressentie pour ce couple.

-Oui, seigneur. La dernière représentante. répondis-je en ôtant ma capuche, laissant voir pleinement mes pupilles dorées et ma peau porcelaine.

_Tout comme eux_.

Un mouvement se fit entendre, m'obligeant à détourner le regard vers la source.

Il était là ! Parmi les cinq autres vampires, il était là ! Son regard changea lorsque nos pupilles s'accrochèrent. Il m'avait reconnu !

-Frère, je t'ai retrouvé…murmurai-je, pour moi, levant légèrement la main vers lui avant de retenir mon geste.

Submergée par les fortes émotions qui traversaient mon corps, je ne pouvais me résoudre à détourner le regard. La solitude, la peur, la mélancolie, la frustration, la colère…tout ce qui était enfoui en moi au plus profond…tout ce que je m'étais attelée à « domestiquer » afin de continuer à avancer, tout cela resurgit d'un coup.

Là, au beau milieu de la clairière, les images de mon passé dansaient devant mes yeux.

Plongée dans mes ténèbres personnelles, je n'avais pas décelé l'agitation autour de moi. Des cris me ramenèrent au moment présent. Devant moi, mon « frère » et l'un de ses compagnons semblaient comme figés, des traits de douleur sur leurs visages. Que s'était-il passé ? Un vampire trainait-il dans les parages ?

A cette question muette, je compris ce qui n'allait pas. Prise dans mes sentiments, j'avais laissé tomber mon bouclier mental. J'avais baissé ma garde. Et à en croire leurs visages, ces vampires, avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques, avaient eu accès à mon esprit. Ou du moins à une part infime. Jamais ils ne pourraient pénétrer totalement mon psychisme sans que je les y autorise sciemment. Mais ils avaient tout de même pu effleurer mes pensées et mes sentiments. Et ils en souffraient. Je réinstallai instantanément mon bouclier de protection, les délivrant de leurs tourments par la même occasion.

-Que leur as-tu fait ? hurla Rosalie, furieuse en se plantant devant moi

Mais elle s'approcha trop près et heurta mon bouclier, ce qui la fit reculer de quelques mètres.

-Je…je…je suis…désolée…major Whitlock...seigneur...je ne voulais pas…je…bégayai-je en reculant sans lâcher du regard le clan.

Quand j'eus mis une dizaine de mètres entre nous, je me détournai rapidement et me mis à courir pour fuir la clairière. Derrière moi, les discussions étaient vives.

Jamais je ne m'étais excusée auprès de vampires. Jamais je n'avais fui sans une optique de combat dans un futur très proche.

_Jamais_.

Une voix résonna cependant dans la clairière.

-Isabella, reste.

Sans jamais l'avoir entendu s'adresser directement à moi, j'avais « reconnu » son timbre si parfait qui immobilisa mes jambes. Je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face, lui au centre de la clairière avec les siens, moi seule à un mètre du couvert de la forêt. Sans bouger, il répéta sa phrase. Des larmes réapparurent dans mes yeux secs depuis si longtemps.

-Je…je ne peux pas…je suis désolée…soufflai-je, consciente qu'il m'entendrait.

-Isabella, reste, s'il te plait. répéta-t-il encore et encore, avec son léger accent du sud.

-Non…je…je suis votre ennemie... Je…suis maudite…bredouillai-je.

Le retrouver m'avait bouleversée. Les côtoyer quelques minutes m'avait prouvé, une fois de plus, que je ne pouvais prétendre à vivre en communauté. J'étais tout simplement vouée à vivre éternellement dans la solitude la plus extrême, ayant perdu toute habitude du contact après la disparition de Charlie. Et ce, malgré le don de mon peuple à lier des liens éternels, comme je l'avais fait avec mon « frère » il y a plus d'un siècle.

Tout était perdu. Tout était ma faute.

-Oubliez-moi, c'est mieux pour vous…lâchai-je.

Oui, ils devaient m'oublier. Mais aucun pouvoir ne pouvait effacer mon passage de leurs souvenirs. Et je savais que les Italiens utiliseraient cela pour les tuer.

_Je devrais les défendre_.

-Ne craignez pas le Trium Vira, je suis leur cible. Je ne leur laisserai pas vous faire du mal. dis-je un peu plus fort, tout en reculant.

Sans les lâcher des yeux, je replaçai ma capuche, refermai mon long manteau, réajustai mon bouclier et disparus dans la forêt, ne murmurant qu'un simple « adieu frère », ma voix étranglée par les larmes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: La saga Twilight appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci pour vos review. Merci à mes fidèles lecteurslectrices et bienvenue à ceux qui me découvrent. **_

_**Et voilà le second chapitre. **_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Alors que nous nous étions séparés pour chasser, l'odeur âcre d'un feu semblant venir de la clairière attira notre attention,. La voix de Rosalie nous parvint, visiblement en colère. Je regardai Jasper et Alice un quart de seconde et nous fîmes brusquement demi-tour pour rejoindre le reste de la famille. Nous entendions clairement Rose.

-Non Carlisle, elle doit savoir qu'elle nous condamne tous ! Tu as tué l'un des Volturi. Ils vont venir réclamer vengeance désormais !

-Rosalie ! çà suffit ! la coupa durement Carlisle.

Il était plutôt rare que notre père emploie ce ton si sec avec nous, signe que la situation dans la clairière devait être particulière. Alors que nous approchions, une autre voix, plus légère et plus posée se fit entendre. Une voix féminine. Mais je ne percevais aucune pensée, hormis celles de ma famille. Emmett s'interrogeait sur la « nouvelle venue » que j'aperçus par sa pensée. Plutôt petite, mince, enveloppée d'un long manteau sombre, une large capuche sur la tête, laissant apparaître quelques longues mèches brunes et le bas d'un visage pâle.

-Jasper, perçois-tu quelque chose ? demandai-je à mon frère, juste à mes côtés.

-Non, juste la famille. répondit-il.

-Seigneur, je vous prie d'excuser mon comportement mais je ne pouvais le laisser vous tuer à ma place et par ma faute.

Qui se tenait là, avec les autres ? Et qui appelait-elle « seigneur » ?

Rosalie rageait intérieurement contre notre père et contre l' « autre ». J'eus un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je vis défiler dans les pensées d'Emmett une scène de combat au terme duquel l'intruse avait tué Félix, l'un des gardes royaux des Volturi.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

-Isabella. répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

A cet instant, nous apercevions la lumière de la clairière. Mais tout devint silencieux. Étrangement silencieux. En atteignant enfin la limite de la clairière, nous repérâmes nos parents, dont je n'entendais plus aucune pensée, protégés par la jeune fille brune, tout aussi hermétique à mon don. Elle était devant eux, les mains légèrement écartées, prête au combat. Les lèvres de Carlisle bougeaient mais nous n'entendions rien.

-C'est impossible…chuchota Jasper, derrière moi, les yeux rivés sur la scène.

-Jasper ? demanda Alice, inquiète pour son mari.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Dans son esprit dansait une image. Une jeune fille brune au dessus-de lui, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux de mon frère. Une main sur la joue de Jasper, elle chuchotait : « Un jour, tu trouveras la force de renier cette vie. J'ai confiance en toi. On se retrouvera, frère. ». Puis, elle se releva et disparut.

Cette scène repassait en boucle alors que Jasper ne cessait de chuchoter « c'est impossible ».

-Edward, Alice, Jasper ! On est là ! nous interpella Emmett, ce qui eut pour effet de sortir Jasper de sa « tétanie ».

Nous les rejoignîmes en une seconde. Carlisle semblait parler avec la jeune fille brune mais nous n'entendions toujours rien.

-Qui est-elle ? demandai-je à mon frère sans détourner le regard de la clairière.

-Elle a dit s'appeler Isabella. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est mais papa semble le savoir. expliqua Emmett. Quand nous avons rejoint les parents ici, elle était en train de se battre contre Félix. Elle l'a tué et…

-Les Volturi vont réclamer vengeance ! le coupa Rose, passablement énervée contre l'intruse.

Une réaction inattendue suivit cette réflexion de notre sœur : Jasper, serrant Alice contre son torse, se planta devant Rosalie en grognant, ce qui impliqua un mouvement défensif d'Emmett qui se plaça devant son épouse.

Que se passait-il ?

-_Du __calme, __les __garçons !_ pensa Carlisle.

J'entendais de nouveau mes parents. Mais rien venant d'Isabella qui nous regardait désormais.

Alors que je répétai tout cela aux autres, nos yeux s'arrêtèrent de nouveau sur le centre de la clairière. Elle avait ôté sa capuche, dévoilant son visage fin, d'un teint de porcelaine comme le notre, et ses grands yeux d'un doré différent du nôtre. Une voix légère et douce se fit entendre, timide.

-Frère, je t'ai retrouvé…

Isabella fixait Jasper qui avait fait un pas vers elle. Ainsi, ils se connaissaient. L'esprit de Jasper jonglait entre la réalité et les images vues plus tôt. C'était elle. C'était cette fille.

-Que se passe-t-il…demanda Carlisle.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, terrassé par des pensées sombres et anciennes, toutes empreintes de violence et de tristesse. Alors que je résistais et avais tourné la tête vers mes frères et sœurs, je m'aperçus que Jasper se débattait également avec son pouvoir psychique. D'où pouvait venir tout cela ? Un sifflement se fit entendre et tout cessa à la seconde même, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Que leur as-tu fait ? hurla Rosalie, en bondissant vers Isabella, mais à deux mètres de celle-ci, Rose sembla heurter quelque chose et recula de plusieurs mètres.

-_Un __bouclier_…pensa Carlisle.

-Je…je…je suis…désolée…major Whitlock...seigneur...Je ne voulais pas…je…tenta de répondre Isabella en reculant sans nous lâcher du regard.

Personne n'appelait Jasper par son nom humain, sauf Peter et Charlotte, ce qui surprit Alice.

Puis Isabella se retourna vivement après avoir mis une bonne dizaine de mètres entre nous et se mit à courir vers la lisière de la forêt. Rosalie fulminait aux côtés de Carlisle et Esmée. Nous les rejoignîmes, observant Isabella qui courrait vers les arbres mais à une allure humaine.

_Comme __si__ quelque __chose __la __retenait __ici_…

La voix de Jasper s'éleva, brisant le silence qui régnait dans la clairière :

-Isabella, reste.

La jeune fille stoppa sa course. Épaules voûtées, la tête baissée, elle se retourna lentement vers nous. Jasper répéta sa phrase une nouvelle fois. Elle releva la tête pour nous regarder. Des larmes emplissaient ses yeux dorés. Elle pleurait ! Comment un vampire pouvait-il pleurer ? Carlisle pensa la même chose que nous tous mais personne n'osait parler.

-Je…je ne peux pas…je suis désolée…chuchota-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Isabella, reste, s'il te plait. insista mon frère.

-_Pourquoi __lui __demande-t-il __de __rester ?__Et__ Alice __alors ?_ pensait Rose, furieuse.

J'écoutai rapidement Alice mais ma sœur n'éprouvait aucun sentiment négatif à l'encontre de la belle brune qui semblait si liée à son époux. Au contraire. Elle semblait heureuse pour Jasper. _Peut-être __avait-elle __vu __quelque __chose __au __sujet __de __cette __rencontre ?_

-Non…je…je suis votre ennemie... Je…suis maudite…bredouilla Isabella.

-_La __dernière__ représentante__…__ils __doivent __la __traquer __sans __relâche__…__je __ne __pensais __pas __en __croiser __un_…pensait Carlisle tout en détaillant Isabella.

Notre père semblait en savoir un peu sur elle.

-Oubliez-moi, c'est mieux pour vous…se reprit-elle en essuyant ses larmes du revers de son manteau.

-_Que __faire ?__ La __retenir __ou __non ?_ se demandait Carlisle.

-_Isabella,__ne __pars __pas.__ Pas__ maintenant__ que__ nous__ nous__ sommes__ retrouvés._ pensait Jasper, essayant d'envoyer des sentiments rassurants.

Mais son don, tout comme le mien, semblait couler sur elle sans agir.

-Ne craignez pas le Trium Vira, je suis leur cible. Je ne leur laisserai pas vous faire du mal. dit-elle un peu plus fort, tout en reculant.

Sans nous lâcher des yeux, elle referma son long manteau et replaça sa lourde capuche, dissimulant ainsi ses superbes yeux dorés. Puis un léger murmure nous parvint avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans la pénombre de la forêt :

-Adieu frère.

Aucun bruit de course, aucune odeur, elle semblait invisible. Rassemblés au beau milieu de la clairière, nous fixions toujours les arbres.

-Jasper, qui est-elle ?

-Elle est…je ne sais pas vraiment…répondit-il, fixant toujours la forêt.

-Elle t'appelle « frère » ainsi que « major Whitlock » et tu ne sais pas qui elle est ? s'étonna Emmett.

-Non…enfin si…je l'ai déjà vue…mais…reprit-il en fixant Alice qui venait de lui prendre la main pour l'encourager.

-Jasper, qui est-elle ? demanda plus posément Carlisle.

-Hé bien…C'est elle qui a provoqué mon départ de chez Maria et plus tard mon changement de régime.

-Je pensais que tu étais devenu végétarien en rencontrant Alice ! s'exclama Rosalie, visiblement toujours énervée.

-Oui, je le suis devenu avec l'aide d'Alice mais Isabella a insufflé ce changement en moi…Je…ce n'est pas facile à expliquer mais…elle m'a trouvé une nuit, alors que je servais Maria. Elle m'a immobilisé puis elle s'est approchée. Elle m'a regardé et j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange à ce contact. Puis elle m'a touché en me disant qu'un jour, j'aurais la force de changer de vie. Cette nuit-là, j'ai quitté Maria. Puis j'ai rencontré Alice... et vous.

Jasper rappela ses souvenirs de cette rencontre et je compris ce qu'il essayait de nous dire.

-Tu ne l'avais jamais revue ? demanda Esmée.

-Jamais, jusqu'à cette nuit. Mais je crois avoir senti sa présence depuis plusieurs heures. Et quand nous sommes arrivés à la clairière, je l'ai tout de suite reconnue. Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qu'il se passe en moi, mais un lien nous unit. Un lien profond, viscéral. Comme celui que j'ai avec Alice. Je ne savais même pas son nom. ajouta Jasper, pensif, en serrant Alice contre lui.

-En tous les cas, elle sait se battre. Elle a quand même réussi à tuer Félix ! siffla Emmett, admiratif.

-Et les Volturi vont rappliquer ici par sa faute ! grogna Rosalie.

-Vous l'avez entendue. Ils ne s'attaqueront pas à nous…intervint calmement Carlisle.

-Mais, qui est ce Trium Vira ? le coupa Emmett, se rappelant de la dernière phrase d'Isabella.

-Ce sont les Volturi, Emmett. répondit Carlisle.

-Mais c'est quoi ce nom de Trium Vira ? et pourquoi serait-elle notre ennemie ? Elle est un vampire comme nous, non ? poursuivit-il, énonçant tout haut ce que nous nous demandions tous.

-Un seul peuple les appelait ainsi…les nécromanciens…chuchota notre père, comme s'il dévoilait un secret.

-Mais c'est un conte pour enfants ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Non, Emmett. Il en est devenu un parce que les Volturi les ont tous exterminés…mais visiblement, ils en ont oublié un…le contredit Carlisle, l'air grave.

Mais il ne put continuer son explication, un grondement retentissant venant perturber le silence nocturne de la clairière.

-Les loups ! notai-je.

Et avant même que nous ne bougions, Jasper s'élança dans la direction du vacarme, pensant à une seule chose : Isabella.

xxx

(BPOV)

J'avais couru puis bondi d'arbres en arbres, écartelée entre mon esprit et mon instinct. Mon esprit me disait clairement de partir loin, de disparaître, de les oublier, mais mon corps, lui, ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que je retourne auprès de mon frère. Et puis, par ma faute, le Trium Vira s'attaquera à eux. _J'allais devoir les protéger_.

Aveuglée par les larmes et enfermée par mes sentiments de tristesse et de solitude, je n'avais pas perçu les odeurs étranges et les présences des intrus qui rôdaient désormais autour de moi. J'avais sauté une rivière, et quelques mètres plus loin sur la berge, trois ombres gigantesques étaient apparues : des enfants de la Lune sous leur forme animale. Je me figeai immédiatement, mon bouclier autour de moi, prête à en découdre si besoin. Les loups grognaient, gueules ouvertes, ne semblant attendre qu'un seul mouvement de ma part pour déclencher la lutte. Je lisais dans leurs esprits la soif de combat qui les tenaillait. Pourtant, les enfants de la Lune savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre lors de nos rencontres…Mais il est vrai qu'ils ne m'avaient peut-être pas reconnue.

Je devais réactiver leur mémoire ancestrale mais n'avais aucun moyen de le faire, ne percevant pas le plus ancien de leur représentant…Au loin, plusieurs courses se firent entendre…le clan de vampires sans aucun doute.

Je me retrouvais maintenant prise entre un clan de vampires auquel mes entrailles voulaient s'attacher plus que tout et un clan d'enfants de la Lune, prêts à combattre jusqu'à la mort pour protéger leur territoire. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais dévoiler mon identité, ou du moins une infime partie pour que les loups me laissent tranquille au moins une poignée d'heures. J'étais maintenant obligée de rester dans la région quelques jours…_ Pourvu que le Trium Vera n'en profite pas pour venir ici..._

J'inspirai une bonne fois à fond, geste purement inutile mais qui me permettait de calmer mes pulsions et pris la parole avant que les vampires ne soient à portée.

-Hé bien, peuple de la Lune ! Ne reconnaissez-vous pas vos maîtres ? m'exclamai-je en ôtant ma capuche et en ouvrant mon manteau, laissant apparaître mon armure, signe fort de mon appartenance.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent puis l'un des loups, le chef de la meute présente ici, reprit sa forme humaine.

-Nous n'avons pas de maîtres, vampire ! cracha-t-il alors que ses compagnons se plaçaient devant lui.

-Vous ne connaissez visiblement pas votre histoire et encore moins le protocole ! m'esclaffai-je, ce qui les mit visiblement en colère. Je veux voir l'alpha devant moi ! demandai-je sèchement.

Le clan Cullen allait apparaître sur l'autre rive dans moins d'une minute. Et je savais qu'ils entendaient désormais la conversation.

-Je le suis, vampire ! répondit le jeune homme brun en passant devant les loups.

-Toi ! ris-je. Tu n'es pas l'alpha véritable de ce groupe. dis-je froidement à l'indien qui se tenait devant moi avant de me tourner vers un immense loup roux. Voici l'alpha. ajoutai-je calmement, plantant mes yeux dans les pupilles brillantes du loup.

Je devais réactiver la mémoire ancestrale de cette meute, mais je n'en avais pas le pouvoir si je ne pouvais le toucher.

Je sentis l'arrivée des Cullen dans mon dos, de l'autre côté de la rive. Les loups se mirent à grogner.

-Laissez-là ! Sam, elle ne connaît pas le traité ! annonça le seigneur du clan.

-Elle est entrée sur notre territoire et se déclare notre maître, vampires ! répondit ledit Sam.

-Vous devez obéissance à mon peuple ! grognai-je, passablement énervée.

_Mon__ peuple __avait __donc __réellement__ disparu __des __mémoires_... 

Prise par ma peine, je laissai mon pouvoir s'accroître en moi. Alors que Carlisle et Sam parlementaient durement, j'en eus assez. Je levai la main en direction du véritable alpha et cherchai rapidement son aura. Une fois connectée à celle-ci, je murmurai les quelques mots nécessaires et le figeai, ce qui eut pour mérite de faire cesser la discussion stérile immédiatement.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous oublier...dis-je d'une voix triste en levant ma main.

A quelques mètres de moi, le loup roux ne touchait plus le sol. Ses compagnons voulurent agir mais je les en empêchai, répétant encore une fois ma triste phrase.

_Je__ pourrais __les __tuer __pour __cet __outrage __à __mon __peuple._ Mais je n'avais plus de peuple.

-Isabella...ne leur fais pas de mal...demanda une voix que je reconnus aussitôt.

Je tournai légèrement la tête et aperçus Jasper qui se tenait au bord de la rive. Il tendit une main vers moi.

-Viens avec nous, Isabella. S'il te plait. insista-t-il.

Je regardai de nouveau la scène et relâchai progressivement mon emprise sur les loups.

-Ne bougez surtout pas. leur ordonna Carlisle, ce à quoi Sam acquiesça silencieusement.

Seul l'alpha était encore sous mon emprise. Je fouillai son âme ancestrale et n'y trouvait rien. Comment cela était-il possible ? Nous avions bel et bien disparu… tout simplement...

_Le__ Trium __Vira __avait __réussi_…

Mais là, juste avant de le relâcher totalement, je la sentis. Cette petite étincelle prouvant que nous avions toujours une existence chez les enfants de la Lune...existence bien enfouie dans leur subconscient mais toujours présente…

Alors, j'envoyai une dose de pouvoir pour la réactiver et rendis sa liberté au loup. Une fois reposé au sol, il secoua la tête, comme pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Sam d'un ton mauvais mais sans bouger.

-Juste ce qu'il fallait pour remettre de l'ordre. répondis-je. Aucun de vous ne souffrira de mon geste. Lorsque vous voudrez me rencontrer, il vous suffira de penser à moi. Votre instinct vous guidera à moi.

Je fis demi-tour, tournant le dos aux loups et fixai les vampires de l'autre côté de la rivière. Jasper me sourit, tout comme Esmée. Mon frère me tendit la main, en signe d'invitation. Je réajustai mon manteau et bondis par-dessus la rivière, m'arrêtant à quelques mètres devant Carlisle. Après tout, il était le chef de ce clan et je me devais d'obtenir son autorisation pour entrer sur leur territoire.

-Seigneur…commençai-je en me courbant devant lui.

-Isabella, tu es la bienvenue chez nous. me coupa-t-il, ayant sûrement compris ma requête.

Derrière nous, les enfants de la Lune disparurent dans les bois. Seul le loup roux restait là, à me fixer. Je percevais son questionnement.

-Isabella ? demanda Carlisle, interrompant mon écoute.

-Je dois rester quelques minutes. Je vous rejoins, seigneur. Je suivrai votre trace. répondis-je en m'inclinant, espérant que ma demande ne le mette pas en colère.

Carlisle me regarda une petite seconde puis sourit.

-Bien. Nous t'attendons à la villa, Isabella. ordonna-t-il avant de s'élancer, suivi par son clan.

Mais Jasper resta là, devant moi. Il craignait surement de me voir disparaître de nouveau.

-Je serais là dans quelques minutes, frère. chuchotai-je pour le rassurer.

Il me sourit et après quelques hésitations, suivit les autres. 

Le loup roux s'approcha de la rive.

-_Comment__ ce __sang __froid __peut-il__ savoir __que __je __suis __l__'__alpha __véritable ?_ se demandait-il.

-Je l'ai lu dans ton aura. répondis-je tout haut, le fixant calmement.

Je sentis sa stupeur et m'empressai de répondre.

-Je perçois tes pensées. Ton peuple est lié au mien. Je n'ai fait que réactiver la mémoire de votre peuple. Lorsque vous vous rappellerez, venez me voir, nous aurons des choses à nous raconter. Rentre chez toi maintenant. dis-je doucement en reculant sans quitter le loup des yeux.

_Bientôt,__ils __viendront __me __voir_. 

Après quelques minutes de course, remontant leurs traces olfactives, je me retrouvai au beau milieu d'un jardin, devant une immense bâtisse blanche. La beauté de ce lieu ne vous méprisait pas, contrairement aux autres demeures vampiriques que j'avais pu approcher...autrefois...Au contraire, cette maison, malgré sa magnificence, restait simple et accueillante, ouverte sur le monde qui l'entourait.

Jamais je n'avais eu la chance de revivre dans une demeure aussi époustouflante. Jamais depuis notre départ précipité d'Italie. Dès lors, nous avions erré. Continuellement. Vivant dans des lieux isolés, à l'abandon, froids, impersonnels...des taudis, des ruines, des grottes...jamais la moindre touche de confort, de chaleur. « Tout cela n'est que fioritures et accessoires » ne cessait de me répéter Charlie. Tout au long de ma vie auprès de lui, j'avais accepté cela. Il était mon maître et je ne pouvais le contredire...et puis nous étions deux donc j'étais prête à accepter cette vie. Mais depuis, j'étais seule. Je n'avais jamais pu me résoudre à vivre mieux, continuellement poignardée par ma mélancolie et mon désespoir.

Plongée dans mes ténèbres personnelles, je ne revins à la réalité que lorsque mon nom résonna dans la nuit :

-Isabella ?

Je clignai des yeux et me concentrai sur la porte d'entrée. Là, sur le pas de la porte, se tenait le couple de vampires, me fixant sans oser bouger.

Je hochai la tête silencieusement et marchai lentement vers eux. Je m'arrêtai au pied des marches du perron, ne pouvant aller plus loin sans une invitation du chef du clan. Carlisle dut le comprendre car il descendit les marches et se plaça devant moi alors que je m'inclinai devant lui.

-Je suis heureux que tu nous rejoignes. Entrons et installons-nous au salon. invita-t-il alors que je relevai la tête.

J'acquiesçai et les suivis. La décoration intérieure était à l'image de l'extérieur. Tellement grand, tellement lumineux, tellement clair, tellement chaleureux et accueillant...Jamais je n'avais vu cela et mes yeux ne savaient où se poser devant tant de beauté simple. Un léger rire me sortit de ma contemplation. Le couple m'attendait au beau milieu d'une grande pièce, observant mes réactions, alors que les autres vampires, plus jeunes, étaient installés sur divers canapés, me regardant silencieusement. Instinctivement, mon regard s'arrêta plusieurs secondes sur mon frère. Je m'approchai d'eux et me plantai devant Carlisle, ôtant ma capuche.

-Je suis désolée, seigneur. Je faillis à mon devoir et...m'excusai-je, honteuse de mon comportement.

-Isabella, nous ne suivons pas ces règles ici. Nous ne sommes pas un clan tel que tu les connais. commença Carlisle, en s'asseyant auprès d'Esmée. Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Je crois que nous devons parler.

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse, ouvris mon long manteau et m'assis au sol, les fesses sur les talons, prête à bondir. _Après __tout,__je__ n'avais__ que __le __rang__ de __soldat __et __lui __était __un __chef __de __clan_.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, seigneur ? osai-je.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle, s'il te plait. Comme tu le sais déjà, voici Esmée, mon épouse. répondit-il en se tournant vers la vampire qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Cette dernière me sourit tendrement. Ce que je n'avais jamais vu chez un vampire.

_Ou __du __moins__, si,__mais __il __y__ avait __tellement __longtemps_...

-Puis mes enfants : Emmett et Rosalie, Edward, Alice et Jasper...

Les vampires me saluèrent d'un léger mouvement de tête à leurs prénoms et je leur rendis leur salut. Mais lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Jasper, mon pouvoir prit le dessus quelques millièmes de secondes et mon cœur sembla se débattre avant de retrouver un battement normal...

_Mon __frère_...

-Mais vous semblez déjà vous connaître, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Carlisle.

-C'était il y a si longtemps...murmurai-je alors que mes souvenirs affluaient.

Timidement, je tendis doucement la main vers le vampire mais au moment où je me rendis compte de mon geste, je la baissai vivement et la replaçai sur mon genou, inclinant la tête, pour tenter de dissimuler aux vampires les larmes qui menaçaient. 

Comment pourrais-je leur raconter mon histoire ? Par où commencer ? Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir, trop perturbée par mes sentiments. Une main frôlant mon bouclier me fit sursauter. C'était Jasper.

_Mon__ frère._

Mon frère venait de poser sa main sur mon bouclier. Je levai les yeux sur son visage si parfait, sur ses yeux d'un doré qui me rendait fière de lui avoir accordé ma confiance un jour.

_Mon __frère_.

-Isabella...murmura-t-il, accroupi devant moi, son visage à hauteur du mien, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Bella...seul mon maître me nommait Isabella...répondis-je, mécaniquement, ne lâchant pas les pupilles dorées de mon frère.

Il fit un mouvement vers moi et je le laissai déposer sa main sur ma joue._ Comme je l'avais fait pour lui il y a plusieurs décennies... _

Sans un mot, je penchai la tête légèrement pour savourer ce toucher._ Voilà __si __longtemps__ que __j'avais __oublié __cette __sensation_...

Alors mes larmes se mirent à couler, en silence, tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Jasper s'approcha de moi et m'enserra dans ses bras, me laissant poser ma tête sur son épaule, le nez dans son cou, me berçant doucement comme le faisait ma mère autrefois. Je me repris après quelques minutes et relevai le visage sur mon frère. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé. Nous ne faisions qu'écouter nos instincts. Il me sourit, ses yeux si réconfortants m'interrogeant silencieusement. 

Ce clan me surprenait. Aucune notion de hiérarchie. Aucun sentiment de supériorité et de pouvoir les uns sur les autres. Ils agissaient comme les humains. Ils se disaient une « famille ». Le chef du clan, à qui j'avais pourtant fait acte de soumission, avait refusé mon geste. Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit mais, pour le moment, c'était moi l'intruse ici.

_C__'__était __à __moi__ de __répondre __à __leurs __questions_.

-Je...je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. murmurai-je avant de reprendre peu à peu une voix normale et de me rasseoir correctement. Mais je pense qu'une démonstration sera plus parlante que des mots. dis-je en forçant un peu ma voix, encore enrouée par les larmes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous ? L'histoire tient la route pour le moment ? J'attends vos remarques avec impatience.<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à S Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

_Comment__ leur __montrer __mes __pouvoirs__ de __la __façon __la __plus __simple __et __la __moins__ effrayante ?_

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions et finis par me tourner vers la cheminée qui trônait au beau milieu de la pièce.

-Puis-je ? demandai-je, un sourire aux lèvres, en interrogeant Carlisle du regard.

Je vis dans son regard un éclair de malice. Il avait compris ce que j'allais faire.

_Carlisle __semblait __connaître __ce __que__ j'étais._

Je tendis une main vers la cheminée, fermai les yeux quelques dixièmes de secondes, recherchant l'étincelle dont j'avais besoin au fond de moi. La bûche posée dans l'âtre s'enflamma instantanément et de belles flammes rougeoyantes se mirent à crépiter. J'entendis les hoquets de stupeurs de mes hôtes et souris à leurs réactions.

-Mais ! Comment as-tu fait cela ? s'exclama Emmett, bouche bée.

Je croisai de nouveau les pupilles de Carlisle, amusé de la réaction de son fils.

-La magie bien utilisée n'a jamais fait de mal, Carlisle. Contrairement à d'autres pouvoirs…dis-je en lui faisant un signe de tête, sûre qu'il comprendrait mon allusion.

Les derniers jours avaient plutôt été rudes et épuisants en énergie pour moi. Et la nuit n'était pas encore finie… Après l'énergie physique, j'allais devoir sortir trésors d'énergie psychique…et je sentais la fatigue accumulée poindre. Mon pouvoir filait doucement.

_Je __devrais__ bientôt__ me __nourrir._

Mais je ne pouvais ni me résoudre à aller chasser immédiatement ni à dormir quelques heures.

-Que connaissez-vous du peuple des nécromanciens ? leur dis-je de but en blanc.

-Des contes pour enfants ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

Je projetai une nouvelle dose de pouvoir vers l'âtre et les flammes se ravivèrent instantanément, ce qui fit taire le vampire.

Cette fois, j'avais leur attention.

-La maison est-elle sûre ? demandai-je, consciente que je devais maintenant leur parler plus franchement.

-Tout dépend ce que tu souhaites comme sécurité, Bella. répondit mon frère, juste à mes côtés.

-Il n'y a que nous dans cette partie du massif et...expliqua Alice, sa compagne, qui, après m'avoir regardée, posa son regard sur mon frère.

Mon frère. Son compagnon. Je n'avais pas tenu compte de ce lien si particulier qui les unissait et me sentis brusquement de trop entre eux. Je m'écartai alors vivement de Jasper, lui arrachant un grognement.

-Alice...je suis désolée...je...je ne veux pas te séparer de ton compagnon...je...m'excusai-je, baissant la tête.

-Bella, çà va. Je sais que tu es importante pour mon époux. Je le sais depuis notre rencontre. Et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de grandes amies. me coupa-t-elle en me souriant alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers moi, bras tendus pour me serrer contre elle.

-Non, Alice. dis-je brutalement en reculant d'un pas.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se heurte à mon bouclier. Les nécromanciens gardaient constamment un bouclier autour d'eux qui les protégeait des vampires. Seules les personnes liées à un nécromancien pouvaient le traverser sans être blessées.

-Je ne veux pas te blesser. expliquai-je rapidement tandis qu'elle avait suspendu son mouvement, surprise.

Elle me sourit et s'installa aux côtés de son époux. Je la regardai, subjuguée par ce petit bout de femme. Aucune jalousie à mon égard. Aucun sentiment de possession...

_Les vampires pouvaient-ils finalement être bons, comme me le disait parfois Charlie ?_

-La maison est sûre, Bella. réaffirma Carlisle, nous ramenant au moment difficile pour moi.

-Je préfère m'en assurer et placer mes propres protections, seigneur. J'ai appris à me méfier de ceux de votre race. dis-je en ôtant mes gants pour toucher le sol de ma main nue, créant le point central d'énergie du bouclier que j'allais devoir développer. Je ne pourrais pas vous parler pendant quelques minutes. Quoique vous puissiez voir ou entendre, ne bougez pas. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Entendu ? déclarai-je en me redressant de nouveau.

-Nous ne bougerons pas. m'assura Carlisle en fixant tous les vampires présents, un à un.

-Jasper, tu ne bougeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en plantant mes yeux dans ses splendides pupilles dorées.

-Je…

-Jasper, s'il te plait. murmurai-je.

-D'accord, Bella. murmura-t-il en esquissant un sourire triste, tandis qu'Alice saisissait ses mains dans les siennes.

Je me remis sur mes pieds et détachai mon long manteau que je déposai, juste à côté, dévoilant la totalité de ma cuirasse sombre.

Techniquement, je n'avais pas besoin de la garder sur moi, mais je voulais être prête au cas où, le temps que je place mon bouclier. Mon énergie s'amenuisant, cela prendrait un peu plus de temps et je ne voulais rien risquer. J'avais cependant enlevé ma cape pour qu'ils puissent voir ce que je suis réellement. L'espace de quelque secondes, ils ne verraient plus le vampire mais seulement l'humaine.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à psalmodier. Mon pouvoir monta en flèche et je sentis l'aura des sept vampires. J'ouvris alors de nouveau les yeux et déployai toute l'énergie contenue. Je fis éclater mon bouclier, recouvrant la maison et le jardin, jusqu'à la limite de la forêt.

Je sentis mon pouvoir faiblir dangereusement dans mon corps. J'avais trop tardé et je ne pourrais tenir mon bouclier bien longtemps sans manger.

-Maintenant, nous sommes à l'abri. murmurai-je, épuisée, me rasseyant rapidement au sol puisque mes jambes ne voulaient plus me porter.

(EPOV)

Nous n'avions pas perçu l'arrivée d'Isabella directement. Ce fut l'agitation soudaine de Jasper qui nous fit comprendre qu'elle était là. Esmée et Carlisle sortirent alors que nous nous installions dans le salon, nos parents ne voulant pas que nous l'effrayons par notre groupe.

-Je ne pense pas que nous puissions l'effrayer ! s'exclama Emmett en s'asseyant auprès de Rosalie. Si vous aviez vu son combat face à Félix !

-Emmett ! arrête ! Elle ne va nous attirer que des ennuis ! grogna Rosalie. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment tu peux accepter sa présence ici, Alice ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers notre sœur.

Jasper grogna mais Alice le stoppa net.

-Rose, je sais qu'Isabella est importante pour Jasper depuis le début. Mais ce n'est pas une relation d'amour. C'est un lien bien différent, n'est-ce pas Jasper ? répondit Alice, calme pour une fois.

Jasper se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître nos parents suivis de Bella. Elle étudiait la maison et semblait émerveillée.

Carlisle prit la parole en indiquant le salon d'une main légère :

-Je suis heureux que tu nous rejoignes. Entrons et installons-nous au salon.

Isabella acquiesça et suivit le couple, continuant son observation de la pièce.

-A en juger par sa tête, la nomade n'a jamais vu de maison ! ricana Rose mais elle cessa rapidement, refroidie par les réactions de Jasper et d'Esmée.

Bella rebaissa le visage et nous détailla rapidement. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins sur Jasper plusieurs secondes avant de s'approcher de nous.

-Je suis désolée, seigneur. Je faillis à mon devoir et...s'excusa-t-elle, en ôtant totalement sa large capuche, laissant tomber une cascade de boucles brunes.

-Isabella, nous ne suivons pas ces règles ici. Nous ne sommes pas un clan tel que tu les connais. la coupa Carlisle, en s'asseyant auprès d'Esmée. Installe-toi, je t'en prie. Je crois que nous devons parler.

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça, silencieuse. Elle ouvrit les pans de son long manteau et s'installa au sol.

-_Mais __pourquoi__ ne __s__'__installe-t-elle __pas __dans __un __de __nos __canapés ?_ se demandait Esmée, étonnée.

-_Aucun__ savoir-vivre_. ricanait intérieurement Rose.

Elle n'aimait décidément pas notre visiteuse.

-_Voilà__ bien __longtemps__ que __je __n'avais __croisé __quelqu'un__ respectant __ce __vieux __protocole...__Pauvre __enfant__…__elle__ doit __être __seule__ depuis __si __longtemps_. réfléchissait Carlisle.

-_Ainsi,__notre__ père__ en __connaissait __plus __sur __elle_. notai-je, mettant cette remarque dans un coin de mon esprit avant de trouver le moment adéquat pour en demander plus à mon créateur.

-Que voulez-vous savoir, seigneur ? commença-t-elle, d'une voix calme.

-Appelle-moi Carlisle, s'il te plait. Comme tu le sais déjà, voici Esmée, mon épouse. répondit-il. Puis mes enfants : Emmett et Rosalie, Edward, Alice et Jasper...

A nos prénoms, nous la saluâmes d'un léger mouvement de tête qu'elle nous rendit.

-Mais vous semblez déjà vous connaître, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Carlisle.

-C'était il y a si longtemps…murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le lointain.

Timidement, elle leva une main vers notre frère mais stoppa net son geste et la reposa sur son genou, baissant la tête.

-_Qu__'__a-t-elle,__Edward ?_ me demanda silencieusement Carlisle.

Mais je ne pus lui répondre que d'un geste négatif, frustré de ne pouvoir l'entendre.

-_Tu __ne__ peux __pas __l__'__entendre_…comprit mon père en me fixant un dixième de seconde.

Ce fut Jasper qui réagit. Il se leva et approcha d'Isabella sans rien dire.

-_Ne__ pleure __pas,__ma__ sœur_. pensait-il en tendant la main vers elle.

Il retint sa main à quelques centimètres d'elle, comme s'il ne pouvait aller plus loin.

-_Son__ bouclier __sûrement._ pensa Carlisle.

Le mouvement de Jasper la fit sursauter et elle releva la tête, ses superbes yeux dorés emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas encore.

-Isabella...murmura-t-il, accroupi devant elle.

-Bella...seul mon maître me nommait Isabella...répondit-elle, sans lâcher des yeux Jasper.

_-Ainsi,__elle__ avait __eu __un__ maître__…__ce __qui__ explique __le __fait__ qu__'__elle__ suive __un __protocole__ ancien_ analysa Carlisle.

Prudemment, Jasper déposa une main sur la joue de celle qu'il nommait sa sœur et des larmes affluèrent. Mon frère se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras de longues minutes.

-_Mon__ Dieu,__non !__ Ne __la __touche__ pas,__Jasper__…_pensa Carlisle, alarmé, mais devant le geste de Jasper stoppa son intervention silencieuse.

_Pourquoi cette réaction de Carlisle ?_

Après s'être séparée de Jasper, Isabella nous observa de longues minutes, pensive. Puis elle reprit la parole, jouant avec l'ourlet de son manteau.

-Je...je pense que je vous dois quelques explications. Mais à mon avis, une démonstration sera plus parlante que des mots. dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce puis fixa notre père.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, en l'interrogeant du regard.

Carlisle acquiesça, amusé. Elle leva sa main gauche et ferma les yeux. A cet instant, un flux d'énergie traversa la pièce et les bûches posées dans l'âtre se mirent à flamber.

-Mais ! Comment as-tu fait cela ? s'exclama Emmett, bouche bée, en regardant Bella.

_Quels pouvoirs avait-elle ?_

Bella, elle, regardait Carlisle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son visage avait légèrement changé. Comme fatigué.

-La magie bien utilisée n'a jamais fait de mal, Carlisle. Contrairement à d'autres pouvoirs…dit-elle mystérieusement en saluant brièvement mon père qui répondit à son salut.

Mes frères et sœurs avaient clairement remarqué désormais que Carlisle en connaissait plus qu'il n'en disait sur notre visiteuse. Et cela commençait à nous troubler plus que de raison.

-Que connaissez-vous du peuple des nécromanciens ? commença Bella, d'une voix qu'elle voulut assurée.

-Des contes pour enfants ! s'esclaffa Emmett.

-Emmett, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! le calma sèchement Bella, alors que les flammes se ravivèrent dans la cheminée au moment où elle laissa transparaître sa colère.

Il l'avait vexée. Isabella était donc une nécromancienne. Je ne savais que peu de choses sur les nécromanciens. D'après les légendes, ils étaient nos ennemis les plus redoutables. Des humains capables de manipuler une magie très puissante. Mais les Volturi les avaient tous vaincus.

-La maison est-elle sûre ? questionna-t-elle, de nouveau calme.

De tels écarts dans les sentiments mettaient Jasper à rude épreuve habituellement. Et seule son expérience lui permettait d'y résister. Mais là, il ne semblait pas du tout devoir contrôler son don. Comme si elle lui empêchait de sentir ses émotions.

-Tout dépend ce que tu souhaites comme sécurité, Bella. répondit Jasper, assis juste à côté d'elle.

-Il n'y a que nous dans cette partie du massif et...expliqua Alice d'une voix douce en regardant Bella puis en souriant à Jasper.

A ce geste envers son époux, Isabella écarquilla les yeux et se recula vivement de Jasper.

-Alice...je suis désolée...je...je ne veux pas te séparer de ton compagnon...je...expliqua-t-elle, baissant la tête.

-Bella, çà va. Je sais que tu es importante pour mon époux. Je le sais depuis notre rencontre. Et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons de grandes amies. la coupa Alice en se dirigeant vers Bella pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Non, Alice. la stoppa notre invitée en reculant d'un pas pour échapper au geste d'Alice. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Alice, immobile depuis le cri de Bella, sourit et s'installa aux côtés de Jasper.

-La maison est sûre, Bella. réaffirma Carlisle.

-Je préfère m'en assurer et placer mes propres protections, seigneur. J'ai appris à me méfier de ceux de votre race. dit-elle en ôtant ses gants de cuir pour toucher le sol du salon. Je ne pourrais pas vous parler pendant quelques minutes. Quoique vous puissiez voir ou entendre, ne bougez pas. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal. Entendu ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'autorité dans la voix.

-Nous ne bougerons pas. lui assura Carlisle après nous avoir tous regardés, un à un.

-Jasper, tu ne bougeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? reprit Bella en fixant notre frère.

-Je…

-Jasper, s'il te plait. murmura-t-elle.

-D'accord, Bella. abdiqua-t-il.

Cette dernière sourit et se remit debout, enlevant au passage son long manteau sombre. Ce qu'elle portait sous celui-ci me stupéfia. Une armure de cuir sombre, épais, savamment orné de symboles que je ne connaissais pas. Ajustée à son corps, elle suivait parfaitement le moindre mouvement de Bella. Le haut recouvrait tout le torse ainsi que les épaules puis la protection s'allégeait un peu sur les bras, ne laissant à découvert que l'intérieur des bras. Un pantalon serré protégeait ses jambes et passait sous le plastron qui protégeait également tout l'abdomen et le bas du dos.

-_Je__ ne__ pensais__ pas __revoir__ cela__ un __jour_...pensa Carlisle encore une fois.

Elle nous regarda une seconde encore puis ferma les yeux.

Elle commença à réciter des mots que nous ne comprenions pas.

-Quelle est cette langue ? demanda Esmée.

-Peut-être de l'égyptien antique mais...répondit Carlisle en secouant la tête négativement, montrant qu'il n'était pas sur de lui.

La voix de Bella se modifia légèrement, devenant beaucoup plus profonde, ancienne. Elle tourna ses mains, paumes vers le ciel. Un courant d'air se fit sentir dans la pièce alors qu'aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte.

-Vous sentez çà ? demanda Emmett.

-C'est…incroyable…répondit Carlisle sans quitter Bella des yeux, alors que le souffle d'air prenait de la force, telle une bourrasque de vent.

Elle accéléra alors sa litanie et ouvrit les yeux. Les traits de son visage s'étaient légèrement modifiés: Sa peau encore plus pâle que la notre laissait apparaitre en filigrane le réseau veineux. Mais ce qui nous choqua le plus, ce furent ses yeux. D'un doré si particulier, ils étaient maintenant totalement noir, remplissant les orbites comme deux onyx parfaitement polies.

-Que fait-elle, Carlisle ? demandai-je, inquiet.

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas trop mais...les nécromanciens utilisaient la magie des morts. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient nos plus dangereux ennemis. Mais il me semble qu'elle utilise cette énergie pour autre chose. répondit-il.

Une intense vague de chaleur se fit sentir durant une seconde puis le vent disparut, brutalement. Le silence revint. Bella laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, ses longs cheveux cachant son visage. Elle chancela légèrement, ses jambes tremblaient.

-Elle est faible. s'inquiéta mon frère.

-Jasper, elle nous a demandé de ne pas bouger. rappela Carlisle, sentant sûrement que Jasper voulait approcher.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans aucun mouvement ni d'Isabella, ni de notre part.

-Maintenant, nous sommes à l'abri. murmura-t-elle, en se rasseyant rapidement au sol, ses jambes ne semblant plus vouloir la porter.

-Mais que se passe-t-il, papa ? osai-je enfin demander.

-Tu as soif, Bella. nota Carlisle en se relevant pour s'approcher d'elle, ne me répondant pas.

Jasper profita de ce signe pour se rapprocher d'elle également, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur pour prendre une main de Bella dans les siennes.

-Bella, c'est vrai ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Je…je dois chasser…murmura-t-elle difficilement.

-Tu es trop faible pour cela. intervint Carlisle en s'approchant.

Isabella se raidit en le voyant et un grognement monta dans sa gorge.

-Du calme. Tu ne crains rien ici, Isabella. dit Jasper en faisant courir un doigt sur sa joue

-Bella…je préfère définitivement Bella. dit-elle en lui souriant.

Je sentais le don de mon frère qui envoyait des ondes de calme et d'assurance.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela, Jasper. dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Quoi donc, Bella ? demanda-t-il, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Rassurer ton ennemi. dit-elle difficilement. Tu sais, ton don ne peut pas percer mon bouclier sans que je ne le veuilles.

_Pourquoi se considérait-elle comme notre ennemie ? _

Carlisle fit un pas de plus et s'agenouilla juste derrière Jasper.

-Isabella, disons qu'ici, tu es en terrain neutre, d'accord ? dit-il mystérieusement. Dis-moi comment puis-je t'aider ?

Elle fixa Carlisle quelques secondes, puis soupira en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je…j'ai soif…répondit-elle.

-Sang ou eau ? reprit aussitôt Carlisle.

-Ce que vous avez sous la main, seigneur. murmura-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux.

-Esmée, peux-tu aller chercher un grand verre d'eau et du sucre, et aussi quelques biscuits, ou de la confiture peut-être ? demanda Carlisle en se relevant.

-Mais enfin Carlisle, tu ne vas pas lui donner de la nourriture humaine ! s'écria Emmett alors que j'étais toujours sonné par le bref échange entre Bella et mon père.

-Je n'ai pas de poche de sang sous la main et cela devrait l'aider à récupérer un peu, le temps que l'un de nous aille à l'hôpital ou que nous sortions chasser avec elle. répondit calmement Carlisle. Elle n'est pas tout à fait comme nous. Isabella est…

-un hybride…termina la voix quasi éteinte de Bella.

-Mais, c'est impossible ! Comment ? m'écriai-je malgré moi, poussé involontairement par toutes les exclamations mentales de la famille.

-Les questions seront pour plus tard, Edward. Laissons-lui le temps de se remettre. me coupa Carlisle alors qu'Esmée réapparaissait avec un plateau empli de différentes boites de nourriture humaine.

Elle tendit le tout à Carlisle qui saisit le verre d'eau, y versa du sucre en poudre et s'agenouilla de nouveau juste à côté de Jasper cette fois.

-Elle a besoin de reprendre des forces rapidement pour pouvoir aller chasser. Pour les humains, je les mets sous perfusion de glucose mais je ne pourrais pas planter une aiguille dans sa peau. expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard effaré de Jasper sur lui.

-Jasper, peux-tu m'aider s'il te plait ? Je ne veux pas blesser ton père et tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher sans danger. chuchota Bella.

Jasper hocha la tête et prit le verre des mains de Carlisle pour le placer dans celles de Bella.

-As-tu faim ? reprit mon père en attrapant le pot de confiture à la fraise.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, tout en observant Carlisle. Jasper prit le pot et tendit une cuillère pleine de confiture qu'elle avala sans broncher. Puis deux. Et trois. Emmett la regardait, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, Bella rouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient repris leur teinte dorée si particulière. Elle attrapa un paquet de biscuits sur le plateau laissé par Esmée et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Vous savez ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas, seigneur ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour regarder Carlisle.

-Nous ne suivons pas ces règles ici, Isabella. Je ne suis pas leur maitre, ils ne me sont pas soumis. Nous formons une famille, ils sont mes enfants. Et appelle-moi Carlisle, s'il te plait.

-Je suis désolée, seigneur, mais toutes ces années…dit-elle en baissant la tête devant mon père en signe de soumission.

-Je comprends. Mais rappelle-toi qu'ici, tu es en terrain neutre. Tu peux nous faire confiance. Nous ne t'attaquerons pas. la rassura Carlisle.

Bella le regarda, étonnée, puis acquiesça.

-Pour en revenir à ta question, j'ai reconnu ton armure. Mais je ne connais pas ce dialecte que tu as employé. poursuivit-il.

-Donc vous connaissez mon peuple. Les autres le connaissent-ils ? dit-elle en regardant mes frères et sœurs, tout en grignotant les biscuits.

-Non. Votre existence est devenue un mythe aujourd'hui.

-Carlisle ! m'impatientai-je. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

-Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications. me coupa-t-elle Maintenant que nous sommes à l'abri…

-Qu'as-tu fait tout à l'heure ? commença de but en blanc Carlisle.

-J'ai installé une protection. Un bouclier. Le bouclier se nourrit de mon énergie. Tant que je serais dans le bouclier, personne ne pourra ni entrer, ni nous voir sauf s'il est lié à moi. Nous sommes invisibles en quelque sorte. Notre présence, nos bruits et nos odeurs sont masqués par le champ de force. Personne ne peut nous déceler, sauf s'il est un sorcier puissant. Par contre, nous percevons tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

-Cool ! s'exclama Emmett, assis à côté de Rosalie.

-Comment peux-tu en être sure ? demandai-je en me tournant vers elle alors qu'elle reposait le pot de confiture, vide, sur le plateau.

-Edward, tout comme Jasper, je sais que tu te fies beaucoup à ton pouvoir pour déceler les intentions des gens. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser pénétrer mes pensées. Il en est de même pour les dons de Jasper et Alice. Tout comme Jasper, tu y as eu brièvement accès tout à l'heure dans la clairière et rappelle-toi de votre souffrance. Ce serait trop difficile pour vous. Si tu veux être certain de ma protection, je peux faire ressentir le bouclier que je viens d'installer à Jasper qui vous le transmettra. offrit-elle en ôtant l'un de ses gants.

Jasper regarda la main blanche une fraction de seconde et posa la sienne doucement dessus. Elle ferma les yeux. Jasper laissait filtrer tout cela vers nous quelques secondes et je le sentis. Si fort. Si impénétrable…Bella ôta sa main pour remettre son gant, interrompant ainsi la « connexion ».

En se réinstallant correctement, elle frissonna.

-_Comment__ peut-elle__ avoir__ froid ?_ se demanda Emmett, visiblement curieux de la nature de Bella.

Il voulut se relever pour remettre une bûche dans le feu.

-Attends, Emmett. Ne bouge pas. Je m'en occupe. La magie évite les efforts ! expliqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant que les flammes ne se réaniment dans l'âtre, ce qui fit sourire le géant.

Elle posa alors son regard sur Jasper qui s'était réinstallé auprès d'Alice. Elle prit une grande inspiration, posa un regard attristé sur moi avant de se perdre dans la contemplation des flammes.

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, soldat du premier rang et dernière représentante du peuple des nécromanciens. annonça-t-elle, fièrement mais sans toutefois camoufler une pointe de nostalgie. Notre peuple est très ancien et nos pouvoirs remontent aux temps sombres des débuts de l'humanité. Je suis née dans une province de ce que vous appelez aujourd'hui l'Italie, dans l'une des grandes cités nécromanciennes. Nous étions éparpillés autour de la Méditerranée et parlions différents langages. Mais notre pouvoir nous permettait de nous comprendre dans une langue adoptée lorsque les premiers maitres ont posé nos premiers rituels, au temps de la vieille Babylone.

Carlisle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ainsi, tes paroles tout à l'heure...

-Vous n'étiez pas très loin du compte en parlant d'égyptien antique, seigneur...pardon, Carlisle... Mais nous préférons utiliser la force encore plus ancienne du babylonien. répondit-elle avant de reprendre ses explications. Mon père était un maitre-nécromancien. Aujourd'hui, je peux dire qu'il était le dernier maitre-nécromancien, après avoir réussi tous les deux à survivre à la purge de vos rois. Toute ma vie, j'ai connu la guerre et les combats. Mon peuple était continuellement en guerre contre le Trium Vera. Mais, parfois, des périodes d'accalmie s'installaient pour quelques mois ou quelques années.

-Le Trium Vera ? demanda Emmett.

-Les Volturi. lui rappela aussitôt Jasper qui suivait l'histoire des plus attentivement.

Bella fit un signe de tête approbateur et reposa le regard sur Carlisle.

-Si vous connaissez mon peuple, vous devez savoir comment un vampire tue un nécromancien, n'est-ce pas, Carlisle ?

-En le touchant. Le venin des vampires infecte les nécromanciens quand ils n'ont plus de protection. répondit-il, presqu'en chuchotant.

-Mais, je t'ai touchée, Bella ! s'écria Jasper, horrifié.

-Jasper, calme-toi. Je suis une hybride. Le venin des vampires coule lui aussi dans mes veines. Je suis immunisée. Et puis, nous sommes reliés. le rassura Bella.

-De quel lien parles-tu ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

-Le peuple des nécromanciens a de nombreux pouvoirs. Nous puisons dans l'énergie obscure, dégagée par la mort et elle alimente nos pouvoirs qui nous permettent d'agir sur tous les éléments. Mais nous avons également une capacité à trouver nos alliés. Nous sommes reliés dès la naissance à nos parents et maîtres. Si nous croisons une personne digne d'être en contact avec nous, nous le ressentons au plus profond de nos entrailles. Par un simple toucher à peau nue, nous créons le lien, c'est pourquoi je porte continuellement des gants. Une fois relié, l'un comme l'autre pouvons compter sur une fidélité éternelle, le lien établi ne pouvant être renié car devenant « physique ». C'est pourquoi nous avons du mal à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

-Donc, tu ne peux plus partir d'ici ? s'intéressa Rosalie d'un ton plutôt acerbe.

-Rose ! intervint aussitôt Jasper. Bella restera ici avec nous si….

-Tout comme le lien que les vampires tissent avec leurs compagnons, celui-ci peut se gérer. Je connais mon don et en créant le lien, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour te préserver Jasper. le coupa Bella. Aussi, lorsque je partirai, je ressentirai la majorité des effets…

-Mais tu ne me quitteras pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Jasper, inquiet.

-Jasper…je…je n'ai pas l'habitude de vivre auprès d'autres et…répondit Bella, des larmes au bord des yeux.

-Pourquoi les Volturi en ont après toi ? demanda Carlisle, changeant volontairement de sujet.

Bella baissa la tête quelques instants, sortit de son gant gauche un petit objet…

-_On__ dirait__ ce__ qu__'__elle__ a __pris__ à __Félix_…remarqua Esmée.

L'objet, pendant au bout d'un lien sombre, brillait. Un bijou…Elle le fit jouer dans ses doigts, ses yeux se remplissant de tristesse.

-Carlisle, le reconnaissez-vous ?dit-elle en montrant le bijou à mon père.

Il le regarda quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

-Mon Dieu…ce n'est pas possible…c'est…c'est…balbutia-t-il en levant les yeux sur Bella.

Bella ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite et j'attends vos review avec impatience !<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Merci pour toutes ces reviews ! J'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses.**_

_**Allez, c'est parti pour la suite...**_

* * *

><p><em>-Mon Dieu…ce n'est pas possible…c'est…c'est…balbutia-t-il en levant les yeux sur Bella.<em>

_Bella ne dit rien et se contenta d'acquiescer._

Carlisle la fixa encore quelques secondes.

-Emmett, peux-tu aller chercher le tableau de Volterra dans mon bureau. demanda-t-il sans cesser de regarder Isabella.

Les questions se bousculaient dans les esprits. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de surprise chez mon père.

Emmett disparut au premier étage et réapparut aussitôt, le tableau dans la main. Carlisle le prit et le tourna vers nous. Nous connaissions très bien cette peinture où il était représenté parmi les frères Volturi et leurs épouses, dans la salle des trônes du château de Volterra.

-Bella, est-ce que…

-Oui, Carlisle. Didyme était ma mère. le coupa Bella, les larmes aux yeux.

Mon attention se porta alors sur la peinture, cherchant la femme de Marcus. Et c'est là que je le vis…le bijou…Sur le tableau, Didyme portait ce collier.

-Mon père et ma mère s'aimaient. Entre la magie nécromancienne et les dons vampiriques, je suis née. Mi humaine, je détiens une partie des savoirs de mon peuple. Mi vampire, j'ai une bonne partie de vos atouts. D'après mon maître, j'étais l'espoir de voir revenir un jour un être qui pourrait prendre le dessus sur les trois seigneurs. Alors, ma mère et mon père me cachaient. Mais Marcus et Aro ont appris mon existence et Marcus a voulu laver l'infidélité de son épouse. Il l'a tuée. Ce jour-là, mon maître m'a emmenée et nous avons fuit dans les pays nordiques avant de traverser l'océan pour rejoindre le Nouveau Monde. Nous avons arpenté le continent du nord au sud, puis nous sommes installés dans ce que l'on appelle aujourd'hui la forêt amazonienne. Mais un traqueur du Trium Vira nous a retrouvés. Comme d'habitude, nous nous sommes séparés pour le surprendre, mais mon maître n'est jamais réapparu. Je l'ai attendu deux semaines mais j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence : le traqueur l'avait tué. Depuis, je suis seule, coincée sur cette Terre, sans pouvoir accomplir ma mission.

Bella se tut. Des larmes avaient envahi ses joues. Jasper se leva, prit sa main dans la sienne et déposa l'autre sur sa joue. Elle recula vivement son visage avant de reposer prudemment sa joue contre la paume de mon frère. 

-Comment as-tu rencontré Jasper ? demanda Alice, d'un ton léger et curieux, histoire d'alléger un peu l'atmosphère qui régnait dans le salon.

Toujours appuyée contre la main de mon frère, Isabella sourit puis attrapa la main de Jasper dans la sienne.

-Tu dois également te poser la question, n'est-ce pas, frère ? dit-elle en lui souriant.

Jasper acquiesça en lui souriant également. L'intéraction entre ces deux-là était vraiment très étrange. Presque comme celle des compagnons entre eux mais tellement plus étrange…

-Après la…disparition…de mon maître, j'ai longtemps erré, ne sachant où aller. J'ai finalement pris la décision de remonter au Nord. En traversant la frontière mexicaine, j'ai pu observer de loin les guerres qui opposaient les clans vampiriques du Sud. La première fois où je t'ai vu, tu combattais parmi d'autres vampires. Des nouveau-nés. débuta-t-elle.

_Ainsi,__elle__ avait __rencontré__ Jasper__ alors__ qu__'__il__ vivait __auprès__ de__ Maria_.

J'observai mon frère qui fixait Bella, attendant la suite du récit, des dizaines de questions se bousculant dans son esprit.

-Je ne voulais pas m'attarder dans cette région et risquer de m'y faire repérer par les vôtres. J'en avais assez de tous ces combats. Mais alors que je traversais une plaine, dissimulée par mon bouclier, un bruit de lutte a attiré mon attention. Je ne voulais pas approcher mais mon pouvoir nécromancien me « criait » d'y aller. Alors, je me suis rapprochée de la zone de combat. Tu étais encerclé par cinq vampires alors que ton maître se tenait plus loin, riant de la situation. A un moment, tu as levé les yeux dans ma direction et mon pouvoir s'est mis à vibrer en moi. Je savais ce que cela voulait dire mais je n'avais jamais établi de lien jusque là. J'ai voulu résister mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. A cet instant, un des vampires t'a sauté sur le dos et j'ai eu peur pour toi. Au fond de moi, j'ai voulu le tuer. Il essayait de t'arracher la tête mais tu résistais, seul, pendant que Maria riait en t'appelant « Major ». Alors, j'ai levé la main et…

-Tu l'as immobilisé…termina Jasper d'une voix faible. C'était toi…

Bella acquiesça silencieusement.

La scène se rejouait dans l'esprit de mon frère : il se battait au beau milieu d'un groupe de vampires. Alors qu'il sentait les mains de son ennemi se poser sur son cou, celui-ci se figea. Mon frère en profita pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule et le tuer avant de s'occuper des autres.

-Mais, je ne t'ai pas vu ce jour-là, je…reprit Jasper.

-Non, tu ne le pouvais pas. J'étais sous mon bouclier, comme nous le sommes en ce moment. expliqua Bella. Après cela, je t'ai observé pendant plusieurs jours. Une nuit, tu t'es écarté du groupe pour chasser et…

-tu m'as immobilisé à mon tour. compléta Jasper. J'étais comme paralysé. Tu t'es approchée de moi et tu m'as regardé. Longuement. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux comme les tiens. Puis tu as posé ta main sur ma joue et tu m'as murmuré…

Alors que Jasper racontait la scène, Bella s'était relevée, ôtant un gant, et s'était approchée de mon frère, posant sa main nue sur sa joue au moment où Jasper le disait.

-Un jour, tu trouveras la force de renier cette vie. J'ai confiance en toi. On se retrouvera, frère. chuchota Bella en ancrant ses pupilles dorées dans celles de mon frère alors que toute la scène se jouait dans son esprit.

Une vague de chaleur apparut dans la pièce et repartit aussi vite. Bella fit courir un doigt sur la mâchoire de mon frère puis se redressa et recula d'un pas.

-Et je t'ai retrouvé, frère. Enfin. conclut-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Jasper resta interdit quelques secondes auprès d'Alice qui lui tenait la main. Puis, il se leva et prit Isabella dans ses bras.

-Oui, nous nous sommes retrouvés. murmura-t-il en caressant les longs cheveux bruns. 

-Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Rosalie sèchement, brisant l'atmosphère de retrouvailles, ce qui fit grogner Jasper.

-Rosalie, je sais que tu ne veux pas de moi ici. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne resterai pas très longtemps. Ce que tu as ressenti, c'est mon pouvoir lorsque j'ai modifié notre lien. dit Bella d'une voix claire.

-Tu l'as modifié ? s'étonna Jasper.

-Oui, frère. Je l'ai allégé pour ton bien. Ce lien n'est pas un simple lien fraternel. Il nous relie éternellement, l'un ressentant l'autre. Donc si l'un de vos liens est blessé, vous ressentez ses douleurs physiques comme morales.

-Donc si un allié meurt, tu meurs, c'est bien cela ? demanda Carlisle.

-Pas exactement. Seuls les nécromanciens meurent. Les vampires et les enfants de la Lune ne ressentent que la souffrance. répondit-elle. L'expression humaine « à la vie, à la mort » correspond exactement à ce lien. Nécromanciens, nous sommes éduqués dès la naissance à être prêts à mourir les uns pour les autres. Mais, je ne veux pas que tu puisses souffrir par ma faute, Jasper. Tu ressentiras un peu mes émotions, mon éloignement quand je partirai et peut-être quelques unes de mes blessures si mon bouclier est désactivé mais jamais plus. Je ne veux pas t'arracher à Alice et à ta famille. expliqua-t-elle calmement, n'osant plus regarder Jasper.

Jasper la regarda longuement puis la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, sans un mot.

-_Mais__ tu __es __également__ ma __famille, __Bella. __Comment__ te __le __faire __comprendre ?_ pensait-il en serrant contre lui la jeune femme brune qui versait quelques larmes discrètes.

-_Elle __est __prête __à __protéger __mon __frère_. pensait Rosalie, étonnée de cette réaction de celle qui était une ennemie à ses yeux.

-Bella, depuis combien de temps es-tu seule ? questionna Carlisle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Deux siècles. répondit-elle à travers ses sanglots si humains. J'ai oublié ce qu'était de vivre avec mes semblables.

_Elle __était__ seule __depuis__ si __longtemps_.

-Et quel âge as-tu ? demandai-je.

-Un peu plus de 400 ans. répondit-elle, d'un ton las.

-_Ainsi,__ je __suis __à __peine __plus __agé __qu'elle._ nota Carlisle.

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues de Bella. Si humaine…Ses yeux croisèrent les miens quelques secondes. La tristesse et la fatigue y avaient pris place. Je croisai le regard de Carlisle puis celui de Jasper, faisant un signe pour qu'ils remarquent l'état dans lequel était Bella. Ce fut Carlisle qui réagit le premier :

-Bien, assez pour cette nuit. dit-il en se levant. Bella, tu es épuisée. Tu devrais te reposer un peu ici…

-Non…non, Carlisle. Je…je vais juste aller chasser et tout ira mieux.

-Bella, s'il te plait. intervint Jasper. Reste ici cette nuit. Nous irons chasser ensemble demain.

Bella le fixa quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, acceptant l'offre.

-Juste pour cette nuit, alors. murmura-t-elle avant de se retrouver serrée contre le torse de Jasper.

Nous n'avions jamais vu notre frère aussi expressif avec quelqu'un en dehors d'Alice.

(BPOV)

J'avais finalement accepté de rester là pour la nuit. J'étais restée plusieurs minutes dans les bras de Jasper, nichant mon nez dans son cou dans une étreinte rassurante. Mais, rapidement, j'avais reculé par respect pour Alice.

Elle discutait avec Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie devant la cheminée alors qu'Edward et Emmett s'étaient dirigés vers la cuisine.

Carlisle s'était alors approché de moi, restant à une distance correcte pour ne pas heurter mon bouclier.

-Bella, installe-toi où tu le souhaites. Nous avons des chambres à l'étage et…

-Je vais rester ici, près de la cheminée, Carlisle. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité malgré les circonstances. répondis-je.

Ce dernier me sourit et partit vers l'étage, suivi des autres. Après quelques secondes, je me retrouvai seule au beau milieu de cette grande pièce, les reflets des flammes rougeoyantes dansant sur les hauts murs clairs. Je ramassai mon long manteau, me rapprochai de l'âtre et m'assis au sol, le dos contre la cheminée, le haut du corps enveloppé dans mon manteau, repensant aux événements qui s'étaient enchaînés, serrant dans ma main le bijou arraché à Félix.

Cette journée avait plutôt été chargée. Le combat avait vraiment été intense et m'avait laissée des plus fatiguées. Mais j'avais néanmoins appris quelque chose : le Trium Vira avait trouvé un moyen pour briser mon bouclier grâce à l'amulette de ma mère. Ma mère… Malgré tous ces siècles, les traits fins de son visage étaient toujours aussi clairs dans mon esprit. Tout comme ceux de Charlie. S'il savait que les Volturi essayaient de me tuer en utilisant les amulettes de ma mère, il en serait horrifié. 

_Maman_…comme elle pouvait me manquer.

Je n'avais pas eu le loisir de l'appeler « maman » plus d'une dizaine de fois. Instantanément, en pensant à elle, toutes les images de son agonie réapparurent. Debout face à Marcus et Aro, elle refusait de se soumettre, m'envoyant tout son amour en pensée. Puis, une violente douleur la terrassa, la plaquant au sol alors qu'elle croisait les pupilles de son bourreau…Jane…Elle tentait de se débattre, criant de toutes ses forces mon prénom, suppliant les trois rois de ne pas me tuer. Aro se rapprocha, plaçant sa main sur la joue de ma mère, sa soeur, tentant de lire dans son esprit. Mais je déployai mon bouclier à distance pour brouiller son pouvoir. Furieux, il saisit ma mère par les cheveux et la propulsa à l'autre bout de la salle des trônes. Malgré la douleur, elle pensait constamment à moi, nous rappelant grâce à notre lien tous nos moments de bonheur secret à trois, à l'abri de la villa italienne, à des kilomètres de Volterra. Sensations de joie et de sécurité fugaces. De nouveau, des pupilles rouges croisèrent son regard. Marcus. Elle le supplia une dernière fois mais il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de ma mère, riant démesurément. Puis le noir. L'obscurité. Ma mère avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir son mari…qui devenait son bourreau. Et au moment où le craquement de son cou résonna dans nos esprits, une seule petite phrase : « _je__ t__'__aime __ma __Bella_ ».

Mes rêves, ou plutôt mes cauchemars, étaient toujours des plus douloureux, me rappelant aussi clairement que des siècles auparavant, les douleurs physiques et psychiques ressenties. Voilà pourquoi je préférai chasser, évitant ainsi de dormir.

Cette nuit-là, chez les Cullen, en me réveillant en sursaut, Jasper se tenait là, tout près de moi, sa main sur mon épaule, inquiet. Il avait ressenti mon agitation. Et pour la première fois depuis deux siècles, je ne me réveillai pas avec ce sentiment d'immense solitude qui emplissait mon cœur. Non, j'avais retrouvé mon frère. Je l'avais rassuré puis, juste avant l'aube, nous étions tous sortis chasser.

Au cours de ma chasse, me tenant à un kilomètre des Cullen pour ne pas risquer de leur faire du mal, mais toujours en contact avec Jasper, j'avais trouvé cette maison, abandonnée au beau milieu de la forêt, loin de toute habitation et j'y étais installée depuis un bon mois désormais.

En fait de maison, c'était plutôt une ruine. Une grande partie du toit avait dû s'envoler lors d'une tempête et elle était ouverte à tous vents, les huisseries n'ayant pas résisté. Mais une pièce avait résisté au rez-de-chaussée, celle où se trouvait la cheminée auprès de laquelle j'aimais passer mes longues, très longues soirées, me perdant dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Au retour de ma chasse avec les Cullen, je leur avais expliqué ma découverte, sans la leur montrer, et mon intention d'y vivre. La réaction de Jasper avait été immédiate. Il refusait que je parte, tout comme Alice, ce qui m'avait plus surprise, n'ayant aucun lien avec elle. J'avais alors dû répéter maintes et maintes fois que je ne connaissais pas la vie en communauté et que j'étais dangereuse pour eux. Emmett s'était alors planté devant moi, les poings sur les hanches, me déclarant que leur famille saurait tout à fait se défendre. Mais j'avais encore refusé et finalement avais réussi à les convaincre, avec l'aide de Carlisle, en insistant sur le fait que je ne serais pas très loin, même si je refusais de leur indiquer où j'allais vivre. Après de longues heures de discussion, Jasper avait fini par abdiquer, ne faisant qu'une simple requête : que nous nous voyions une fois par semaine.

Et j'appréciais ces rendez-vous. Une fois par semaine, je retrouvais mon frère dans le jardin des Cullen. J'attendais son retour du lycée sous le couvert des arbres et dès que la voiture d'Edward apparaissait, je m'avançais de quelques pas, attendant que Jasper ne me rejoigne, suivi d'Alice et parfois des autres. Alors, nous partions nous balader, à vitesse humaine, discutant de tout et rien. Au début, ils m'avaient interrogés sur mes pouvoirs mais je leur avais répondu qu'en ne sachant rien, le Trium Vera ne pourrait rien leur reprocher. Ils n'avaient alors plus osé poser de questions. Invariablement, les autres nous quittaient alors que nous prenions le chemin du retour, nous laissant quelques instants seuls alors que nous regagnions le jardin. Je profitais de ces moments en tête à tête pour m'approcher de lui et le serrer dans mes bras tout en glissant mon nez dans son cou, ressentant ce besoin vital d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Cette sensation me permettait pendant quelques minutes d'oublier tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules et de me sentir protégée.

(EPOV)

Les rencontres avec Bella se déroulaient toutes de la même manière. Alors que nous rentrions du lycée le vendredi après-midi, elle nous attendait, debout dans le jardin, son visage partiellement dissimulé par sa lourde capuche sombre. Alors que je garais ma volvo, elle s'avançait de quelques pas pour gagner la pelouse et attendait que nous la rejoignions. Jasper et Alice se rendaient à chaque visite alors que nous n'y allions que de temps en temps. Nous avions essayé d'en savoir plus mais elle nous avait répondu qu'en ne nous disant que le minimum, elle nous protégerait des Volturi. Néanmoins, à chacune de ses révélations sur son peuple, nous étions épatés. Comment les Volturi avaient-ils pu les faire disparaitre ? Avec eux, cela semblait être un combat à mort. Et cette idée, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, me déplaisait au plus haut point. Je ne voulais pas que Bella se batte contre eux et ne disparaisse.

A chaque visite, le groupe partait en balade dans les bois, marchant à un rythme humain, prenant le temps de discuter de tout ce que nous avions vécu. Puis, sur le chemin du retour, nous nous éclipsions pour laisser Jasper et Bella seuls. Et invariablement, chaque visite se terminait par la même image : Bella dans les bras de Jasper, à l'orée de la forêt, durant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne replace sa lourde capuche et disparaisse dans l'obscurité des bois. 

Ce soir-là, quand Jasper rentra, Alice l'attendait dans le salon.

-Jasper, la semaine prochaine, je demanderai à Bella de me lier à elle. déclara Alice de but en blanc, étonnant son époux.

-Mais Alice ! s'exclama Rose qui avait entendu le choix d'Alice. Tu ne vas pas...

-Rose, Bella est prête à mourir pour protéger Jasper s'il se passait quelque chose. Et sache que si elle reste dans la région, c'est pour nous protéger d'une visite des Volturi. la coupa notre lutin.

-Comment sais-tu cela, Alice ? As-tu eu une vision ? demanda notre père qui descendait de son bureau pour suivre la discussion.

-Non, je ne capte rien sur Bella. Mais elle m'a expliqué qu'ils la traquent depuis son départ d'Italie. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour supporter cette épée de Damoclès depuis si longtemps...

-C'est pourquoi elle reste seule. l'interrompit Jasper. Mais la solitude la ronge. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne manquera jamais une de nos rencontres. Elle a besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin d'elle, mais surtout, elle a besoin de s'assurer que nous allons bien, sans nous lier à elle. 

-Papa, que sais-tu d'Isabella ? osai-je enfin demander.

Cette question brûlait les lèvres de toute la famille depuis des semaines.

Carlisle soupira et s'installa dans un des fauteuils, nous désignant les autres.

-Rien grand chose malheureusement. Je suis arrivé à Volterra une année avant la mort de Didyme. C'était une femme incroyable et cultivée, dotée d'un pouvoir particulier : rendre les gens heureux et faire que tout se termine bien. Pouvoir qu'Aro jugeait inutile pour son dessein. Mais il aimait sa sœur alors il la gardait parmi eux. Et Marcus était fier de l'avoir à son bras. Elle était une vampire magnifique, d'une beauté rare. Bella a quelques uns de ses traits d'ailleurs... Un jour, Jane est entrée dans la salle des trônes, un sourire aux lèvres. Silencieuse, elle a donné sa main à Aro qui s'est mis à hurler. Jane lui apportait la preuve que Didyme avait une aventure avec un nécromancien. Marcus est devenu fou. Les trois rois sont partis avec leur armée et sont rentrés avec la reine. Didyme n'a jamais nié, se contentant de baisser la tête devant les trois frères. Marcus et Aro l'ont mise au cachot pendant deux jours puis Marcus l'a exécutée devant toute la Cour.

En voyant Isabella aujourd'hui, je comprends les dernières paroles que m'a adressée la reine alors que je la croisais dans un couloir avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent au cachot : « Carlisle, tu n'es pas comme eux. Toi, tu l'aurais protégée. Tu m'aurais protégée. ». A l'époque, je n'ai pas compris ses mots... Un mois plus tard, je quittais l'Italie pour venir en Amérique. E vous connaissez la suite.

-Tu devrais parler de cela avec Bella. dit Esmée en serrant la main de son époux. Je suis sure qu'elle aimerait en savoir plus sur sa mère.

Carlisle hocha la tête, silencieusement. 

Le vendredi suivant, après la traditionnelle balade, Bella passa timidement le seuil de la villa, tenant fermement la main de Jasper qui l'avait invité, sous la demande insistante de notre mère, à passer la nuit à la villa avec nous. En pénétrant dans le salon, elle ôta sa lourde capuche et salua respectueusement Carlisle et Esmée avant de faire de même avec nous.

-Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à respecter ces archaïsmes ici. la gronda gentiment Carlisle.

Cette dernière rougit légèrement et lui sourit timidement pour s'excuser. Je la regardais discrètement, profitant du fait que tout le monde soit dans la pièce et que son attention soit occupée par mes parents. Bella était vraiment magnifique. Tant de douceur dans ce visage. Et pourtant tant de tristesse. Je mourrais d'envie de la serrer contre moi, comme le faisait Jasper. Jaloux. J'étais jaloux.

Jasper risqua un bref regard sur moi, amusé, mais ne dit rien. _Foutu don de décrypteur d'émotions_...

-Bella, je t'ai préparé un petit en-cas. proposa doucement Esmée en souriant.

Ma mère avait absolument tenu à cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour Bella. Cette dernière comprit sûrement les intentions de notre mère et répondit en souriant :

-Je serais ravie d'y goûter. Je n'ai pas beaucoup chassé cette semaine.

Esmée partit d'un pas léger à la cuisine alors que Carlisle remercia Bella d'un signe de tête. Notre mère revint avec un plateau et le déposa sur la table de salon. Bella la remercia de nombreuses fois et s'installa alors que nous nous installions dans les canapés. Carlisle prit la parole, doucement, ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux, guettant ses réactions. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il désirait faire ce soir : lui parler de sa mère. Bella resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis tourna la tête pour regarder Jasper, un regard incertain.

-Bella, je sens que tu en as envie. Pourquoi tant de retenue ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je...Oui, Jasper, je voudrais plus que tout avoir ces souvenirs de ma mère mais...mais pour cela, je vais devoir me lier à vous. expliqua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Carlisle. Et je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout cela.

Alice se leva et se planta devant Bella.

-Bella, avant même que tu ne croises notre route, je savais déjà que tu étais importante pour Jasper. Pendant des décennies, je me suis demandée pourquoi. Et aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'es pas importante uniquement pour Jasper, tu l'es pour moi aussi. Grâce à toi, Jasper et moi sommes enfin complets. Tu le considères comme ton frère et je voudrais que tu me considères comme ta sœur...

-Alice. l'interrompit Bella. Je sais ce que tu veux et crois-moi, ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Bien entendu, je te considère comme une sœur, mon pouvoir me crie chaque jour de me lier à toi, de me lier à vous...mais je ne veux pas que vous souffriez par ma faute.

-Bella, que nous soyons liés par ton pouvoir ou non, nous souffrirons de toute manière. Tu fais partie de notre famille désormais. Tu es la sœur de Jasper, tu es notre sœur. rétorqua le lutin d'une voix posée, ce qui était plutôt rare chez elle.

Bella se tut quelques minutes, regardant notre sœur qui attendait patiemment, une main de Jasper dans les siennes. Bella posa les yeux sur Jasper qui l'encourageait mentalement à le faire. Il ne voulait plus la voir seule. Et là, une lueur passa dans les yeux de Bella. Le discours d'Alice l'avait touchée.

-Soit Alice. D'accord. Mais uniquement toi. Carlisle, ce n'est pas contre vous. Je suis désolée mais je ne..

-Je comprends Bella. Tu le feras quand tu seras prête. la rassura-t-il.

Alice sautilla tout en frappant dans ses mains. Bella ôta ses gants et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en respirant profondément. Alors qu'elle les rouvrait, elle saisit les mains d'Alice et une vague de chaleur emplit la pièce durant une fraction de seconde.

Le lien était fait.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte/favoris ! Cette fic a vraiment l'air de vous plaire, à en juger par les stats qui décollent bien plus vite que celles de mes précédentes histoires...**_

_**Alors, dans ce chapitre, un peu de loups...et de la bagarre...Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Nous étions vendredi et Jasper venait de me rejoindre au beau milieu du jardin. Mais au lieu de partir, il me serra longuement dans ses bras.

-Bella, écoute. Que dirais-tu de passer la soirée à la villa ? Carlisle voudrait te parler de quelque chose sur sa vie en Italie. Et puis, Esmée t'a préparé un repas. Elle serait tellement heureuse si tu acceptais de...expliqua mon frère en caressant mes cheveux.

-D'accord, Jasper. le coupai-je. Je serais ravie de revoir ta famille et de passer un peu de temps avec vous. 

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvais au beau milieu du superbe salon des Cullen, que j'avais finalement craqué et avais touché Alice. Ce clan me faisait décidément faire des choses totalement inattendues. Ils réussissaient à percer ma carapace et à me mettre en confiance. Alors qu'Alice était suspendue à mon cou pour me remercier, j'analysai rapidement son don grâce à notre lien.

-Désormais, tu sentiras ma présence dans tes visions. Tu ne me verras pas clairement mais tu distingueras mon aura. lui expliquai-je alors qu'elle s'écartait de moi.

Elle acquiesça et repartit se blottir contre Jasper qui souriait, heureux de mon geste. Puis Carlisle reprit la parole, partageant ses souvenirs de ma mère. Je l'avais écouté attentivement, me retenant difficilement de m'approcher et de le toucher pour lire ses souvenirs. Mes instincts se battaient férocement mais mon éducation stricte réussissait toujours à reprendre le dessus.

_Non,__ Bella, __tu __n'es __qu'un __soldat_... 

Alors que je rentrais chez moi au petit matin, plongée dans mes émotions, remontées à la surface avec cette soirée, je perçus leur appel : les enfants de la Lune me cherchaient. _Enfin !_ Je replaçai correctement mon manteau et filai à leur rencontre, m'enfonçant dans la brume automnale en direction de la frontière quileute.

_Enfin,__mon __peuple __allait __renaître__ dans __les __esprits_...

Je les avais retrouvés au nord, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, près d'un immense lac dans lequel se reflétaient les premiers rayons de l'aube. Ils m'attendaient. Une dizaine de loups, sagement alignés derrière le fameux Sam, usurpant le rôle d'alpha, tandis que 2 « anciens » se tenaient un peu en retrait. Je pris la précaution de m'annoncer mentalement aux loups avant de me montrer sous la lueur du jour naissant, ma capuche baissée et mon manteau entrouvert, laissant apparaitre mon armure.

-_Vous __m__'__avez __appelée. __Comme __convenu,__me __voici_. annonçai-je à la meute qui se regroupa autour de son « chef » alors que j'avançais lentement vers eux, sans les brusquer.

Sam fit un signe de tête et je les rejoignis. J'analysai rapidement leurs auras. La meute était au complet.

-_Voici__ notre __meute __ainsi __que __nos __anciens, __Billy __et __Harry_.

-Je pense que l'entretien serait plus aisé si vous repreniez votre forme humaine. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous veux aucun mal. proposai-je en regardant rapidement les deux quileutes.

L'un des deux était en fauteuil roulant. Son visage, pourtant inquiet, me semblait familier.

Sam hocha la tête et donna des ordres. Une moitié de la meute s'éloigna quelques instants pour reprendre forme humaine sous le couvert de la forêt alors que l'autre patientait, me scrutant. Après le retour de la seconde moitié, je me retrouvai face à un groupe de jeunes indiens d'à peine une vingtaine d'années, hormis Sam. Une particularité : parmi eux se trouvait une fille, Léah, ce qui m'étonna un peu puisqu'à mon époque le don de métamorphose ne se transmettait qu'aux hommes. Mais il est vrai que la situation guerrière des enfants de la Lune avait quasiment disparu en quatre siècles. Je détaillai un à un ceux qui, dans une autre époque et dans d'autres circonstances, auraient été mes alliés. Ils avaient encore tous des traits juvéniles et les sourires des plus jeunes face à moi me donnaient envie de leur crier de partir et de m'oublier.

Avais-je bien agi en réactivant leur mémoire ? Prise dans ma tristesse et ma solitude, j'avais souhaité si ardemment que l'on se souvienne de mon peuple…mais à quel prix ? Si un conflit amenait le Trium Vira sur ces terres, nombres d'entre eux devraient se battre pour moi…était-ce que je désirais ? ce qui me correspondait ? Moi, Bella, dernière représentante de mon peuple, avais-je le droit et la volonté de leur demander de combattre pour ma cause perdue ? Malheureusement, tout cela était irréversible. La seule solution qu'il me restait était de ne pas établir de lien physique avec eux.

-Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda directement l'un des anciens.

Comme pour mes explications au clan Cullen, je choisis de leur montrer tout de suite ma magie et allumai un feu de camp tout en débutant mes explication, ce qui, comme avec Emmett, les surprit au plus haut point.

Assis autour du feu que j'avais moi-même allumé, je leur narrais mon histoire, occultant volontairement de nombreux passages, leur expliquais le rôle de leurs aïeux auprès de nous, ce qui émerveilla les plus jeunes d'entre eux, avides de combats et d'histoires extraordinaires, et fit gronder les plus anciens, la notion de serviteur leur semblant dégradante. Mais à force d'explications, je réussis finalement à leur montrer l'importance de leur présence à nos côtés face aux vampires. J'avais également pris le parti de leur dire que je ne reconnaissais pas Sam mais Jacob en leur alpha et à cet instant, je vis une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Billy, resté silencieux. C'est là que je compris enfin mon impression du départ : Jacob était son fils.

Bien entendu, les loups ne manquèrent pas de me rappeler les conditions de leur accord avec les Cullen.

-Le souci est que vous êtes malgré tout une humaine et que nous refusons de voir un humain vivre parmi eux. intervint Harry. Mais, puisque vous êtes de notre côté face aux autres vampires, le traité ne sera pas remis en question si vous évoluez auprès du médecin.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à un accord d'entente, les derniers rayons du soleil faiblissaient. Je ne demandais rien au peuple quileute mais pourrais compter sur eux, tant qu'il y aurait des « sang-froid à dépecer », expression qui ravissait la meute au plus haut point.

Au moment de regagner la forêt, des pensées à mon adresse résonnèrent dans mon esprit : Jacob et Seth, le plus jeune, sous forme humaine et donc à l'abri des autres membres de la meute, m'assuraient qu'ils seraient là pour moi, au cas où et que nous nous recroiserions de temps à autre. J'avais ainsi trouvé de nouveaux amis. La journée s'était écoulée au fil de mes souvenirs, me laissant un goût doux-amer alors que je rejoignais mon abri.

Un après-midi d'hiver, alors que la pluie tombait sans discontinuer depuis le matin, je sentis une présence ennemie dans la direction de la villa des Cullen. J'ajustai mon manteau et ma capuche, vérifiai ma dague, soigneusement rangée dans son fourreau intégré au dos de ma cuirasse et fonçai à travers les arbres, masquée par mon bouclier. Après quelques courtes minutes de course, je sautai le ruisseau et m'arrêtai à la lisière du jardin. Là, devant la porte d'entrée de l'immense bâtisse, se tenait un groupe de trois vampires aux yeux carmin, prêts à attaquer Esmée.

Esmée se tenait face à eux, contre la porte d'entrée. J'essayai de me persuader qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger parmi d'autres congénères. Mais au fond de moi, je n'étais pas aussi sûre du caractère a priori inoffensif qui se dégageait de cette scène. Je fermai les yeux et guettai le moindre son qui pourrait me renseigner sur le bien-fondé de ma présence ici.

Aucun bruit dans la maison. Aucun bruit dans le jardin, comme si la nature avait peur elle aussi. C'est ainsi que je remarquai qu'Esmée était seule à la maison. Carlisle devait sûrement être à l'hôpital alors que les autres passaient leur journée au lycée. Seule une voix féminine inconnue brisait le silence lourd qui régnait.

-Allons Esmée, je suis sûre que vous accepterez de nous laisser votre maison. Après tout, vous êtes seule et nous sommes trois. chantonna une rousse des plus désagréables.

-Victoria, ma famille serait ravie de vous prêter asile si vous acceptez de suivre notre régime alimentaire. répliqua Esmée d'une voix qu'elle voulut détendue mais je sentais bien la pointe de peur qui s'y trouvait malgré tout.

-Allons, ma petite dame, rétorqua le vampire aux cheveux blonds sales, que pourrais-tu faire seule contre nous ?

Son ton trop familier m'irrita aussitôt et je sentis ma colère monter en flèche. Comment osait-il s'adresser à Esmée de cette façon !

Esmée tenta un mouvement pour se dégager de l'encerclement des trois nomades mais ils fondirent sur elle avant que je ne puisse intervenir. C'est alors qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Un bruit à glacer le sang...

A genoux sur le perron, Esmée hurlait de douleur alors que la vampire rousse tentait de lui arracher un bras. Ses cris résonnèrent dans mon esprit, comme un écho à ceux de ma mère. Je ne pouvais laisser Esmée souffrir. Elle qui ressemblait le plus à l'image que j'avais conservée de ma propre mère. Aimante. Attentionnée. Discrète. Généreuse. 

Je bondis au travers du jardin et me retrouvai un quart de seconde plus tard au beau milieu du groupe, faisant valdinguer à plusieurs mètres la rousse à qui j'avais asséné un superbe uppercut. Je me plantai alors devant Esmée toujours à terre, la protégeant ainsi de mon corps, alors que je déployai mon bouclier, en profitant pour bousculer les deux hommes un peu violemment. Le vampire blond siffla rageusement, furieux d'être interrompu alors que le troisième, au teint olivâtre, tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Bella...chuchota Esmée d'une voix mêlée de soulagement et de crainte.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Esmée. Je m'occupe d'eux le temps que les autres arrivent. Alice a sûrement eu une vision. expliquai-je tout en reculant pour me retrouver tout contre Esmée.

Ladite Victoria grogna alors qu'elle avait rejoint les deux mâles, James et Laurent, à en croire ses cris. Je sentis leurs coups rebondir contre mon bouclier, ce qui les énervait encore plus. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir contre qui ils se battaient. Je leur envoyai une légère dose de mon pouvoir, juste assez pour les figer une minute au beau milieu de l'allée.

-Esmée ? est-ce que çà va ? m'inquiétai-je en tournant légèrement la tête pour la regarder.

-Oui. Merci Bella. répondit celle-ci, tenant d'une main son épaule réduite en charpie.

A cette constatation, je compris une chose : ils étaient là pour s'approprier la maison et cela passait par tuer Esmée ! Ma colère était sur le point d'exploser mais je ne pouvais risquer de blesser la vampire en restant auprès d'elle. Ma décision fut prise en un quart de seconde : je devais les emmener loin d'ici et les exterminer !

-Esmée, avez-vous de quoi prévenir les autres ? murmurai-je, maintenant toujours mon bouclier de protection sur nous ainsi que celui qui paralysait le trio.

_Je __devais __leur __expliquer __ce __que __j'allais __faire_.

-Non. Mais Alice…

-Alice a dû le voir. complétai-je pour elle.

_Alice __avait __sûrement __vu__…__et, __Jasper __et __elle __avaient__ dû __percevoir __ma __colère__…_Ma colère contre ces vampires qui osaient blesser des pacifistes. Et plus largement, ma colère contre ces vampires obéissant au Trium Vira qui n'arrêtera jamais la traque. Ma colère contre cette vie d'errance, contre cette vie de solitude.

C'est alors qu'une sensation étrange me prit. Comme lors de mon combat contre Félix. Comme si le vampire et le nécromancien s'alliaient, puisant dans mon énergie pour combiner leurs pouvoirs. Je n'allais pourvoir retenir ma fureur très longtemps et j'allais devoir être rapide, mon énergie s'épuisant alors beaucoup plus vite.

-Esmée, je vais installer mon bouclier sur vous. Surtout, ne bougez pas tant que vous serez dedans. Et une fois que Jasper ou Alice seront là, faites-leur comprendre qu'ils doivent le toucher pour vous libérer et me permettre de le récupérer. expliquai-je en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur tout en ôtant mon gant.

-Bella, si tu fais cela, tu ne seras plus protégée par ton bouclier et...tenta-t-elle de me dire entre deux grimaces de douleur.

-Esmée, je suis un soldat. Je sais combattre. Et puis, Jasper et les autres seront bientôt là. Et je pourrais retrouver mon bouclier et leur en faire baver. la coupai-je dans un rire frôlant l'hystérie alors que je plaçai ma main nue sur sa joue.

Je ne pouvais faire autrement que de créer le lien pour qu'Esmée ne soit pas détruite par mon bouclier puisque je ne serais pas à l'intérieur avec elle. Sa peau si chaude dans ma paume me rappela celle de ma mère. Et l'amour qu'elle m'envoyait par le lien fit tressauter mon cœur.

-Surtout, ne bougez pas tant que les autres ne sont pas là. Et je vous soignerai à mon retour. D'accord, Esmée ?

Celle-ci me sourit légèrement et acquiesça. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne, me chuchotant juste « fais attention à toi, Bella », avant que je ne me relève. A cet instant, ma fureur explosa. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : les détruire. Mais une part de mon cerveau fonctionnait à tout va : je devais nous éloigner pour ne pas blesser Esmée davantage. A peine avais-je pensé cela que je sentis mon bouclier se déplacer. Jamais je n'avais fait cela auparavant. Telle une bulle, il se détacha de moi et entoura Esmée d'une fine membrane bleutée, signe qu'il était au maximum de sa puissance.

Je sentais mon énergie bouillir en moi et alimenter le bouclier alors que je m'occupais de projeter le trio à plusieurs centaines de mètres dans la forêt, démolissant au passage quelques arbres.

_Comme __si __je __me __dédoublais_...

Groggys mais libérés de ma prison, ils tentèrent de s'échapper mais je me précipitai vers eux, m'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la forêt à leur poursuite, laissant Esmée derrière moi, confiante en ma protection. 

Le combat était violent, sauvage et épuisant. Ayant dû abandonner mon côté nécromancien, je me battais face au trio en tant qu'hybride vampirique. J'avais leur force, j'avais leur puissance mais je n'avais pas leur vitesse. Mais ma connaissance de la guerre compensait. Nous nous battions au beau milieu de la forêt, utilisant les arbres comme appui ou comme arme. Les coups pleuvaient. Victoria et Laurent tentaient de s'enfuir mais je les rattrapais toujours, ne concevant pas de leur laisser ma clémence. Ils voulaient tuer Esmée et ils devaient payer pour çà !

Je ne sais si je pris cette direction inconsciemment ou si mes instincts me l'avaient ordonné, mais je me retrouvais à la frontière quileute, là où je les avais rencontrés la première fois, tournant le dos à la rivière. Je sentais une présence de l'autre côté de celle-ci, tapie dans l'ombre, attendant sûrement le bon moment. Et là, tout alla vite : James, Laurent et Victoria bondirent vers moi de concert. Je les esquivais de justesse, en profitant pour, dans mon élan, crocheter durement la nuque de Laurent que je lançai dans les airs au dessus de la rivière. Un craquement puis un rugissement brisèrent le silence de forêt et un énorme loup roux bondit, attrapant Laurent dans sa gueule. L'enfant de la Lune avait simplement attendu que le vampire traverse la frontière pour agir sans renier le traité établi avec les Cullen. Laurent hurla un dixième de seconde mais se tut très vite, décapité par mon allié. A cet instant précis, mon pouvoir réintégra mon corps, agréable vague de chaleur et de puissance qui se déversait de nouveau dans mes veines. Je sifflai de joie et me tournai vers les deux nomades. Victoria et James avaient stoppés net tout mouvement, tétanisés par le spectacle de leur compagnon ressemblant à un pantin dans la gueule énorme du loup. J'en profitai alors pour les engluer dans mon pouvoir et m'approcher d'eux.

-Pitié ! implorait Victoria, ses yeux rouges emplis de terreur.

-Vous n'aviez aucune pitié pour elle tout à l'heure. Pourquoi en aurais-je pour vous ? crachai-je en ricanant tout en déposant mes mains sur le crane de James.

D'un coup bref et sec, je lui arrachai la tête que je lançai à mon allié. La rousse blémit lorsque je me postai devant elle.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quasi éteinte.

-Isabella, soldat du premier rang, représentante du peuple des nécromanciens. Tu n'aurais jamais dû ignorer l'existence de mon monde. récitai-je dans un murmure alors que je lui ôtai la vie.

Mes derniers mots se perdirent dans le bruit du vent qui soufflait de nouveau. Je me retournai vers le loup qui avait rassemblé les restes de Laurent et la tête de James sur la rive. Je m'empressai d'embraser le tas avant d'y amener les corps qui gisaient à mes pieds.

-Merci Jacob. murmurai-je.

-_Comme __tu __nous __l__'__as __expliqué,__ c'est __le __rôle __de __mon __peuple,__ Isabella_. pensa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et le remerciai silencieusement puis bondis sur l'autre berge avant de m'enfoncer dans les bois. Je les traversais à vitesse vampirique, voulant parcourir le plus de kilomètres possible avant que mon énergie, considérablement diminuée, ne m'abandonne. Je commençais à sentir les conséquences des coups échangés, le venin ne faisant pas encore son travail. Ma mâchoire semblait comme endormie alors que mon arcade me lançait. Le chemin que nous avions pris pendant la bataille était aisé à trouver : nous avions créé un véritable champ de ruines dans le parc national. Des troncs explosés, des souches renversées sur le sol... Je stoppai ma course quelques secondes pour observer la scène : jamais les humains ne croiraient à un phénomène météorologique.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps : un bruit de course se fit entendre. Des vampires approchaient... 

(EPOV)

Alors que la cloche sonnait la fin du cours de sciences, je perçus immédiatement la vision qui submergeait Alice, assise dans la salle voisine de la mienne. Je me précipitai dans le couloir pour y retrouver Jasper et Emmett. Mon frère avait senti la peur qui avait pris Alice ainsi que mon angoisse. A l'autre bout du couloir désert, Rosalie nous rejoignait d'un pas un peu trop rapide pour un humain, sûrement avertie par Emmett. Alice sortit de la salle de cours et s'agrippa au bras de son mari, encore bouleversée par sa vision.

-Esmée...commença Alice en plantant son regard dans le mien, demandant mon aide.

-Esmée est en danger, face à trois vampires. expliquai-je alors que nous sortions du bâtiment pour retrouver la voiture.

Mes frères grognèrent alors que nous montions dans la volvo et que je faisais rugir le moteur pour rejoindre au plus vite la villa.

-Ils vont lui arracher un bras ! intervint Alice qui surveillait le futur. Mais...je ne la vois plus ! Je ne vois plus rien ! paniqua-t-elle. Ils l'ont tuée ! Ils l'ont tuée !

-Alice ! Arrête ! Nous arriverons à temps ! Rose, préviens Carlisle, tout de suite ! demandai-je sèchement alors que nous traversions Forks.

Jasper tentait de calmer tout le monde avec son don quand, soudain, Alice et lui sursautèrent.

-Quoi ? criai-je dans l'habitacle.

-Bella...commença Alice.

-Bella est dans les parages. reprit Jasper. Je sens sa fureur.

-Donc, en plus de gérer un groupe de vampires, nous allons devoir affronter une nécromancienne en colère, c'est çà ? demanda Rosalie qui ne cachait pas sa colère.

Ma sœur n'avait pas encore accepté Isabella. Ses sentiments se modifiaient doucement à chacune des visites de la jeune femme. Ainsi, de la haine farouche qu'elle avait ressentie lors de notre première rencontre avec Bella dans la clairière, elle était passée à une colère mêlée de pitié mais aussi de jalousie. Elle lui en voulait de mettre en danger notre famille vis à vis des Volturi mais enviait la force de caractère de Bella qui surmontait seule toutes les épreuves. Rosalie était définitivement un personnage bien plus complexe que ce qu'elle laissait paraître.

-Rose. grogna Jasper. Ne parle pas de ma sœur comme çà !

Alors qu'Emmett allait s'en mêler, je m'engageai à toute allure dans le chemin menant à la villa. Et ce que nous y découvrîmes nous stupéfia.

Sous le porche, assise sur l'une des marches, Esmée nous attendait, entourée d'une bulle bleutée. Nous aurions pu croire que rien ne s'était passé si ce n'étaient les énormes arbres abattus qui jonchaient le fond du jardin, témoins d'une lutte de vampires. Alors que nous descendions de voiture, le moteur de la Mercédès de Carlisle se fit entendre et il se gara à nos côtés la seconde suivante.

-Esmée ! cria-t-il en se précipitant vers elle alors que nous lui emboîtions le pas.

Les lèvres de notre mère remuaient mais nous n'entendions rien et je ne percevais aucune de ses pensées.

-Bella est passée par ici. constata Carlisle.

-On ne devait pas lui faire confiance! grogna Rose.

-Rosalie, attend de savoir la vérité. la calma notre père.

Sous sa bulle hermétique, Esmée faisait de petits signes avec sa main, désignant Alice et Jasper puis le bouclier. Jasper fut le plus rapide et posa une main prudente sur la membrane bleutée qui disparut aussitôt. Esmée libérée, Carlisle se précipita à ses côtés.

-Esmée, qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Bella..vous devez aller aider Bella ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux sur nous.

-Explique-nous, ma chérie. insista notre père, tout en regardant l'épaule abîmée de son épouse.

Esmée expliqua rapidement l'arrivée des trois nomades, leurs menaces et l'arrivée soudaine d'Isabella puis enfin notre retour ici. Je lisais dans son esprit les images de la confrontation, stupéfait par l'intervention de la jeune hybride. Jasper, lui, était inquiet pour sa sœur mais ne savait comment agir, tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller l'aider et le besoin de se rassurer en restant auprès d'Esmée.

-Elle m'a laissée son bouclier alors qu'elle les combat en ce moment! Ils sont trois contre elle et elle n'a plus de protection ! paniqua Esmée.

-Edward ? m'interrogea Jasper.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête. Il avait perçu depuis quelques temps maintenant que quelque chose en Bella m'attirait, un quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom. Mais je tenais à elle, tout comme lui, même si nous n'étions pas liés.

-On y va. ajoutai-je.

-J'en suis ! intervint Emmett en se plaçant à côté de moi. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire du mal à Bella.

C'est alors que nous nous élançâmes dans les bois, remontant la piste des 4 combattants. 

Un enfant aurait pu aisément trouver le chemin : des dizaines d'arbres avaient été soit déracinés, soit brisés sous la violence des coups.

-Elle s'est calmée. déclara soudainement Jasper alors que nous étions à quelques kilomètres de la villa désormais. Je sens même du soulagement.

Nous accélérâmes le pas, suivant toujours la piste. Mais Jasper stoppa net sa course.

-Je la perçois, elle n'est pas loin, elle vient vers nous. nous expliqua-t-il.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. Bella.

-Elle est là ! s'écria Emmett.

Bella s'approchait de nous d'une lenteur humaine, sa capuche rabattue sur son visage, son manteau totalement fermé.

-Jasper ! chuchota-t-elle, une pointe de soulagement dans la voix.

Nous avançâmes à sa rencontre. A quelques mètres d'elle, Jasper se précipita et la serra contre son torse et elle se laissa aller quelques secondes, s'appuyant contre mon frère.

-Bella ! Tu n'as rien ? Où sont-ils ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Jasper, tout va bien. Ils sont morts. répondit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte fraternelle. Comment va Esmée ? s'inquiéta-t-elle aussitôt.

-Elle va bien, Carlisle et les filles sont avec elles.

-Je sais qu'elle est blessée, Jasper. Rentrons, je dois la soigner. indiqua-t-elle en reprenant la course.

Nous la rejoignîmes dans la seconde. Jasper se plaça à sa droite alors que je me mis à gauche, et Emmett derrière elle, comme pour la protéger. Je scrutais son visage mais sa capuche ne laissait apparaître que la ligne douce de sa mâchoire et son menton. Il me semblait qu'il tremblait un peu.

-Comment as-tu fait sans ton bouclier ? demandai-je alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à un kilomètre de la maison.

-Je reste un vampire, comme vous. répondit-elle sèchement. Je sais me battre sans ma magie.

L'avais-je vexée ? J'osai un regard vers mes frères qui semblaient tout aussi étonnés que moi au ton employé par Bella.

Les odeurs du jardin se faisaient légères, signe que nous approchions, et Bella cessa sa course, ce que nous nous empressâmes d'imiter.

-Je vais devoir rapidement déployer mon bouclier sur la maison. Mais je veux être sûre que personne ne se trouvera dedans. Il fait encore jour et des humains pourraient...

-J'y vais. se proposa Emmett.

-Merci Emmett mais tu ne pourras pas pénétrer le bouclier. Seul Jasper...

-Touche-moi alors, Bella ! Fais ton truc...ton lien...nous irons plus vite à deux.

-Et encore plus vite à trois ! intervins-je en faisant un pas pour me placer aux côtés d'Emmett.

Bella restait silencieuse. Jasper la scruta quelques secondes, tout comme Emmett et moi, mais elle finit par accepter et ôta ses gants pour prendre la main d'Emmett et la mienne.

Au contact de sa paume dans la mienne, je sentis ma main brûler durant quelques dixièmes de seconde. Puis une deuxième sensation se répercuta dans mon corps, comme s'il était traversé par un flux d'énergie fort mais des plus brefs. Ainsi, c'était cela le lien ?

-Merci, frères. dit-elle simplement en lâchant nos mains et en déposant l'une des siennes sur le bras de Jasper.

-Que devons-nous faire exactement ? demanda Emmett.

-Juste vous assurer qu'aucun humain ne traîne dans un rayon de deux kilomètres.

Alors que nous allions nous élancer tous les trois, Bella plaça une main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

-Seuls Emmett et Jasper iront. J'ai besoin d'Edward pour...pour soigner Esmée. expliqua-t-elle mystérieusement en regardant Jasper.

_Comment pourrais-je l'aider à soigner un vampire qui, de toute manière, sera soigné par son venin dans quelques heures ?_

Jasper la fixa quelques secondes, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, puis acquiesça. Mes frères partirent chacun de leur côté alors que j'attendais que Bella ne se remette en route. 

-Edward, si je t'ai demandé de rester avec moi, c'est parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour arriver jusqu'à la villa. Je ne voulais pas inquiéter inutilement Jasper...

Son ton fatigué m'inquiéta immédiatement.

-Non, Edward, ne panique surtout pas sinon Jasper le sentira et reviendra. Et il faut absolument que la zone soit sécurisée le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les explications. Calme-toi, il n'y a rien de grave. J'ai simplement trop puisé dans mes forces. Je ne peux pas courir et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'éviter de trébucher...Si tu acceptes de me donner ton bras pour traverser le jardin.

-Bien sûr, Bella. répondis-je en le lui tendant.

Nous reprîmes notre route à vitesse humaine, Bella s'appuyant légèrement sur mon bras.

-Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. chuchota-t-elle, triste.

-Pas assez rapide pour quoi, Bella ?

-Ils ont blessé Esmée. C'est ma faute. Je n'ai pas réagi suffisamment vite. murmura-t-elle avant de replonger dans le silence.

Après quelques pas, elle s'éclaircit la voix de nouveau.

-J'aurais pu rentrer seule mais j'ai besoin de conserver un peu d'énergie pour développer mon bouclier et soigner Esmée. En marchant, je me repose un peu et t'avoir à mes côtés me permet de ne pas déployer ma protection personnelle. Si nous sommes attaqués, nous serons deux. m'expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que nous posions le pied sur la pelouse de la villa.

Le fait qu'elle me fasse totalement confiance pour sa sécurité fit apparaitre un sourire fier sur mes lèvres. _J__'__étais__ important__ pour __elle_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci pour vos review, j'en tiens compte pour la suite. **_

_**Alors, pour vous remercier de l'intérêt que vous portez à ma fic, mais aussi pour vous offrir un petit kdo avant ce weekend "amélioré", j'ai décidé de vous mettre le chapitre 6 aujourd'hui plutôt que dimanche. **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Mes sœurs et mes parents étaient encore sous le porche, nous attendant sûrement, et Alice s'élança vers nous lorsqu'elle remarque notre arrivée dans le jardin.

-Oh, Bella ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant au cou de la brune qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur depuis son apparition chez nous. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je voyais Esmée se faire démembrer puis j'ai perçu ta présence et puis le trou noir ! Et où sont Jasper et Emmett ?

-Alice ! la grondai-je, la stoppant dans son verbiage beaucoup trop rapide alors que Bella se détachait de moi, provoquant une sensation de vide durant quelques dixièmes de seconde.

-Alice, çà va. Jasper et Emmett sont partis s'assurer qu'aucun humain ne traînait dans les bois avant que je ne déploie mon bouclier. répondit Bella calmement en prenant la main d'Alice dans la sienne. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes.

En effet, Jasper et Emmett apparurent dans le chemin de la villa deux secondes après l'annonce de Bella et Alice rejoignit Jasper pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Voilà, frangine ! Tu peux y aller, il n'y a personne dans les environs ! clama Emmett, fier d'avoir aidé Bella.

Rosalie jeta un regard glacial sur Emmett avant de nous regarder de nouveau. Je la fixai quelques secondes, lui faisant comprendre que j'avais vu sa réaction, ce qui l'énerva encore plus. Mais bizarrement, elle n'étais pas en colère contre Bella mais contre elle-même. Elle ne savait comment agir face à Isabella et se posait énormément de questions.

-_Tu __as __intérêt __à __te __taire,__ Edward !_ grogna-t-elle mentalement avant de reposer ses yeux sur Esmée et Carlisle.

Isabella, sa capuche masquant toujours son visage, lâcha la main d'Alice et se dirigea vers Esmée, Carlisle et Rosalie avant de s'agenouiller au pied de notre mère.

-Bella ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu m'as fait une peur...commença Esmée

-Esmée ! la stoppa Bella. C'est normal, je ne pouvais pas les laisser vous tuer.

-Merci Bella. Je te dois...dit Carlisle

-Vous ne me devez rien, Carlisle. J'ai failli puisqu'Esmée est blessée...

-Mais, ce n'est rien. Le venin va s'en occuper en quelques heures et...répliqua Esmée mais Bella ne l'entendait pas.

Toujours accroupie, elle plongea sa main sous son manteau pour en tirer un fourreau contenant une dague en argent qu'elle serra dans son poing avant de se relever lentement. Je savais qu'elle était épuisée mais elle tentait de le masquer aux autres et je ne voulais pas trahir la confiance qu'elle avait à mon encontre en le révélant aux autres.

-Je dois d'abord installer le bouclier. Carlisle, Rosalie, vous êtes les seuls à ne pas être liés à moi. Ne bougez surtout pas!

Je perçus les questionnements de mon père et de Rosalie mais ils obéirent et ne bougèrent pas. Comme à chaque fois, nous fumes épatés par le flux d'énergie qui traversa la zone et pour la première fois, je pus distinguer la membrane qui flottait tout autour de la propriété avant que Bella ne demande à Carlisle d'emmener Esmée à l'intérieur.

-Vous avez confiance en moi, Esmée ? demanda-t-elle alors que tout le monde passait la porte d'entrée.

xxx 

(BPOV)

Malgré mon état de faiblesse, j'avais réussi à déployer mon bouclier sur la propriété. Carlisle avait déposé Esmée sur l'un des canapés du salon alors que les autres restaient debout autour de nous.

-Surtout, n'intervenez pas, Carlisle ! Ni vous, ni aucun des autres. lui demandai-je alors qu'il se plaçait au bout du canapé.

Agenouillée auprès d'elle, je plaçai une main sur son front et fermai les yeux, recherchant dans son aura l'élément dont j'aurais besoin pour accélérer la guérison. Cela n'aurait dû prendre que quelques secondes mais j'avais de plus en plus de mal à fixer mon attention, submergée par la fatigue, la douleur et le maelström d'émotions qui s'était bousculé en moi quelques minutes auparavant. _Mais __je __devais __réussir __pour __Esmée. __Et __pour __mes __frères __et __sœur._

Là, sous mes doigts, je perçus enfin la résonance du venin d'Esmée. J'allais pouvoir l'aider. Confiante, je dégageai de tout vêtement l'épaule blessée de la vampire, observant la plaie créée par Victoria, mélange de chair et d'articulation broyée. J'ouvris ma paume et traçai un trait à l'intérieur de celle-ci à la pointe de ma dague que je rangeai dans son fourreau avant de placer mon autre main directement sur la poitrine de la vampire, là où se trouvait son cœur desséché. Le sang se mit à perler aussitôt dans ma paume coupée et je le posai directement sur l'épaule d'Esmée tout en psalmodiant, m'enfonçant dans ma magie. Mon don explosa en moi, m'envahissant d'une énergie qui me brûla les membres avant de se concentrer dans mes mains. Après avoir rappelé les éléments nécessaires en Esmée, je dirigeai tout mon pouvoir à travers mes doigts. Je sentis mon énergie inonder le corps de la vampire, rebondissant entre mes paumes. Sous ma main, je percevais le venin d'Esmée qui bouillonnait, n'attendant qu'un geste de ma part pour agir. J'accélérai ma litanie, appuyant plus fortement sur la cage thoracique d'Esmée jusqu'à ce que je le sente. Son cœur. Un battement. Un seul battement d'un cœur mort depuis des décennies, ce qui arracha un cri de stupeur à Esmée. A cet instant, je relâchai tout : le pouvoir, le venin, et ôtai mes mains, reculant de quelques centimètres.

Le froid m'envahit alors, me glaçant les membres et je ne pus réprimer un violent frissonnement et un claquement de dents.

Je voulus me relever mais mes jambes me trahirent et je m'assis précipitamment sur le bord du canapé, aux côtés de la vampire qui cria mon nom d'une voix inquiète, en même temps que mes frères.

-Ce n'est rien, je vous assure. voulus-je les rassurer mais Esmée se relevait déjà scrutant sur le dos de sa main une petite tâche rouge.

Du sang. _Mon __sang_.

-Mais, ma chérie, tu es blessée ! s'écria-t-elle, tout en ôtant la capuche qui camouflait toujours mon visage.

-Ce n'est rien, Esmée. Le venin...peinai-je à murmurer avant de me taire, prise par un étourdissement qui me força à fermer les yeux.

Rapidement, je sentis deux autres mains se poser sur mes épaules pour me retenir. Carlisle.

-Non, seigneur. Vous n'avez...tentai-je d'expliquer pour le repousser

-Bella, tu es trop faible. Le venin ne pourra pas te guérir tout de suite. Laisse-moi t'ausculter. Je suis médecin, c'est mon métier. me coupa-t-il.

Dans la brume qui entourait mon esprit, j'entendis des voix. Jasper. Mais aussi un autre timbre qui résonna en moi comme si c'était ma propre voix...Edward…

Je tentai de me concentrer, de puiser encore un peu d'énergie pour pouvoir sortir d'ici mais mon esprit était confus, refusant de m'obéir. Des images de mon passé dansèrent devant mes yeux. Un visage. Celui de Charlie, mon maître, qui me parlait : « enfin le lien ! » ne cessait-il de répéter, un air soulagé adoucissant ses traits. Alors que sa phrase ne cessait de résonner dans ma tête, s'amplifiant à chaque répétition, une onde d'énergie traversant mon corps me sortit de ma torpeur. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, aveuglée par la clarté qui régnait dans la pièce et posai aussitôt les yeux sur ma main. Une main inconnue tenait fermement ma main nue. La main de Carlisle.

-Non ! Vous ne devriez pas...hoquetai-je en réalisant que l'énergie ressentie était en fait la manifestation du lien que nous venions de créer.

-Chut Bella. me calma-t-il. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

-Non, vous ne savez pas, seigneur. tentai-je de répondre d'un ton que je voulus cinglant mais l'épuisement avait pris le dessus.

-Bella, regarde-moi. reprit-il, serrant un peu plus mes doigts alors que je rouvrai difficilement mes yeux pour le regarder. Tu as sauvé mon épouse, il est normal que je sois ton allié désormais.

Jamais on ne m'avait remercié pour un quelconque de mes actes. C'était mon rôle de soldat, c'était naturel. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais fait que suivre mon instinct et les préceptes qui m'avaient été enseignés et pourtant cet homme ne cessait de me remercier alors que j'incarnais son pire ennemi. Touchée, émue, je sentis qu'une larme s'échappait, roulant sur ma joue blessée.

-Bella, calme-toi. me chuchota Jasper en essuyant ma larme.

Je levai mes yeux sur lui et acquiesçai, tentant de lui adresser un sourire.

-Maintenant, laisse Carlisle s'occuper de toi, veux-tu ? reprit-il en caressant une nouvelle fois ma joue.

Encore une fois, j'acquiesçai, silencieuse alors que Jasper embrassait mon front avant de reculer vers Alice, laissant la place à Edward, le visage inquiet, qui tenait une sacoche noire qu'il tendit à son père.

Carlisle leva ses mains vers mon visage, et juste avant de poser ses doigts, demanda mon accord. Je le laissai faire, sentant ses doigts légers parcourir mon visage, tâtant doucement mes pommettes, ma mâchoire puis mes arcades, ce qui m'arrachait à chaque fois une grimace de douleur, tamponnant un linge humide pour nettoyer les plaies.

Habituellement, j'étais plutôt résistante à la douleur, souffrant en silence en attendant que le venin ne fasse son effet, pelotonnée dans l'obscurité d'une grotte, solitaire. Aujourd'hui, c'était la première fois qu'on s'occupait de moi, et même si cela s'avérait inutile, cela me réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

-Isabella, je dois te retirer ton…armure pour voir tes blessures. annonça doucement Carlisle en hésitant sur le mot à employer, après avoir terminé avec mon visage.

Je dus sûrement lancer un regard paniqué à Carlisle, car Edward, debout aux côtés de son père, s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour être à ma hauteur avant de prendre ma main.

-Tu ne crains rien ici, Bella. Nous sommes protégés par ton bouclier. Tu ne crains rien. répétait-il en traçant des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main.

x 

(EPOV)

Bella était blottie contre moi. Bella était dans mes bras. Au beau milieu de l'entrée de notre villa. Elle tremblait, le visage enfoui dans mon épaule, les bras enserrant fermement ma taille.

_-Que __fait-elle __ici __un __mardi __soir ? __Quelque __chose __a __dû __se __produire..._ se demandait Esmée, derrière moi, depuis que j'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée.

Depuis l'épisode des nomades, Bella avait finalement accepté de venir passer les weekends entiers avec nous mais nous ne la voyions jamais durant la semaine. 

Le soir de l'attaque contre Esmée, Bella avait également fait le lien avec Rosalie, à la demande de cette dernière, ce qui nous avait surpris.

Assis au pied du canapé sur lequel Bella était allongée, je la regardais dormir depuis une heure. Les images des heures précédentes tournaient encore dans mon esprit : Bella soignant Esmée, Carlisle soignant Bella.

La jeune femme avait accepté d'enlever son armure pour que Carlisle puisse l'examiner. Son combat lui avait infligé de nombreuses blessures. Si elle avait été humaine, Bella n'aurait sûrement pas pu en réchapper. Et à cet instant, je bénissais le ciel qu'elle soit un hybride. Depuis le moment où elle avait pris ma main dans la sienne, j'éprouvais une foule de sentiments étranges envers Bella. A chaque blessure diagnostiquée par mon père, un cocktail de tristesse face à la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans son corps et de rage envers le trio de vampires se mêlait à une furieuse envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la dorloter. Je tenais à Bella. Beaucoup plus qu'hier. Et je comprenais désormais les réactions de Jasper envers elle. _Sûrement__ ce __lien._..

Avant de sortir chasser avec Alice, Jasper avait eu une pensée silencieuse à mon attention après avoir regardé Bella, abandonnée dans le sommeil au beau milieu de notre salon : «_ Edward, __j'ai __senti __tes __sentiments __envers __elle. __Je __te __la __confie. __Veille __sur __ma __sœur_. ». J'avais acquiescé, comprenant que Jasper avait du mal à la quitter alors qu'elle gémissait dans son sommeil. Avant de partir, il avait posé sa main quelques secondes sur la joue pâle de Bella qui s'était alors calmée.

Alice et Jasper partis, Emmett et Rosalie avaient rejoint nos parents sur la terrasse donnant dans le jardin, pour discuter. Rosalie avait eu peur pour notre mère et ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle, se rassurant. Prudemment, profitant de ce moment où personne ne regarderait mes gestes, je m'étais assis au pied du canapé où Bella dormait et avais osé déposer doucement ma main sur la sienne. J'écoutais les battements très lents de son cœur, surveillais sa respiration légère, observais la sérénité qui s'était installée sur son visage depuis qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle emplissait désormais mon horizon et suffisait à occuper mon esprit. Laissant mon esprit vagabonder, je me surpris à imaginer ce que serait notre vie si Bella finissait par s'installer ici, à la villa, avec nous...et surtout avec moi. Sa présence m'apaisait et suffisait à faire taire les voix mentales qui ne cessaient d'interférer dans mon esprit. Bella m'offrait le silence.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais dans cet état mais j'en fus tiré par un mouvement de la main de Bella sous la mienne. Elle me regardait et ses grands yeux d'un doré si particulier me fixaient avec douceur. Durant quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression de me noyer dans son regard mais elle brisa le moment en détournant le regard.

-Bonjour Edward…chuchota-t-elle, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Bonjour, bien dormi ? demandai-je, quelque peu gêné alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé.

Il était encore étrange pour moi de voir un vampire dormir. Mais par son statut d'hybride, elle avait gardé plusieurs caractéristiques humaines qui la rendaient si unique...

-Oui. Merci Edward. répondit-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

-Jasper et Alice sont sortis...

-chassés. Oui, je sais. J'ai perçu leurs auras traversant mon bouclier. me coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Aucun bruit ne perturbait la quiétude de la pièce. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée animait le salon.

-Edward…commença-t-elle avant de se taire et de fermer les yeux, visiblement indécise.

-Bella ? çà ne va pas ? tentai-je pour l'inciter à me parler.

-Je…Merci Edward…pour avoir veillé sur moi pendant mon sommeil. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire et…expliqua-t-elle à voix basse, n'osant croiser mon regard.

-Je voulais…j'avais envie de le faire, Bella. Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir. lui répondis-je en déposant doucement ma main à côté de la sienne.

Elle releva doucement son visage vers moi et je pus me noyer quelques instants dans ses immenses yeux dorés avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Edward…je…tu sais, mon lien avec Jasper sera toujours particulier. Il est le premier à qui j'ai osé confier ma vie et…surtout…il était le premier à provoquer tant d'émotions en moi depuis la disparition de Charlie…Il est mon frère…je…peinait-elle à expliquer, jouant avec ses doigts, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Je comprends Bella, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, tu sais…tentai-je de la réconforter.

-Non…je…je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à...j'avais besoin de t'expliquer…Je suis liée à chacun de vous désormais et je ressentirai quelque chose de bien particulier avec chacun d'entre vous. Tu comprends ? me coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce en déposant sa main sur ma joue une demi-seconde avant de la placer sur la mienne.

Son contact tiède fit immédiatement naitre en moi une multitude de frissonnements et me détendit. Alors que j'observai ses traits, elle me sourit. Un sourire sincère et délicat. _Pourquoi__ avait-elle__ tenu __à __se __justifier __de__ son __comportement __avec __mon __frère ?_ Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit : elle avait voulu me rassurer, me dire que notre relation ne craignait rien malgré Jasper…_Mais __quelle __était __notre __relation ?_

-Esmée va bien ? finit-elle par demander, brisant le silence qui nous avait envahi.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas Bella. répondit l'intéressée qui nous rejoignit, accompagnée de Carlisle, d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Ma mère s'installa juste à côté de Bella qui pivota légèrement pour lui faire face.

-Bella, tu...tu n'étais pas obligée... le venin allait me soigner et...commença la vampire.

-Esmée, je...je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser souffrir alors que j'avais la capacité de vous...te soulager. Et puis...commença-t-elle avant de se taire.

Je pressai sa main, toujours dans la mienne, pour l'encourager à continuer. Esmée avait compris que Bella avait du mal à se livrer et attendait patiemment, couvant la jeune femme d'un regard empli de tendresse.

-Et puis, je ne pouvais pas te laisser ainsi alors que tu ressembles tant à ma mère. J'aurais tant aimé faire cela pour elle. termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Esmée posa prudemment une main sur la joue de Bella avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de son époux. Un silence confortable s'installa mais fut vite brisé par Rosalie qui venait de s'installer à la place qu'occupait Esmée.

-Bella. commença la vampire blonde, je te prie de m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je...J'avais une piètre image de toi. J'étais persuadée que tu serais une menace pour nous. Mais aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas hésité à risquer ta vie pour l'un des nôtres. Tu as sauvé notre mère et tu l'as soignée aux dépens de ta propre vie. Alors...ajouta ma sœur en levant une main vers Bella, ce serait un honneur pour moi que tu me considères comme ta sœur. Si tu veux me considérer comme telle, bien entendu.

Rosalie ne nous avait pas habitués à un tel comportement mais cette nuit, elle avait complètement revu son opinion sur Bella. Elle avait mis le temps mais à cet instant, elle considérait Bella comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Et pour Rosalie, la famille était la chose la plus importante.

Bella la regarda d'abord étonnée puis passa rapidement à un regard empreint d'émotion. Elle ne dit rien et saisit la main de ma sœur dans sa paume nue, lui adressant un sourire plein de douceur avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Emmett n'avait rien dit, contrairement à son habitude, observant la scène, tout comme moi. Nous sentant de trop, nous avions fini par sortir discrètement dans le jardin. 

Le premier weekend, Emmett, Rose et Alice avaient étrangement absolument tenu à faire une partie de base-ball. Emmett ne disait jamais non à une partie mais les filles traînaient toujours un peu les pieds, prétextant abîmer leurs vêtements ou leurs coiffures toujours parfaites. Jasper et moi étions restés suspicieux face à cet enthousiasme débordant mais nous avions également acceptés l'invitation, tout comme nos parents et, bien entendu, Bella.

-J'accepte mais il faudra que vous m'expliquiez les règles. Je...avait-elle répondu en s'inclinant légèrement face à Carlisle qui lui avait posé la question.

Bella avait quelque peu « progressé », tutoyant désormais tout le monde et utilisant nos prénoms, mais elle gardait quelques attitudes de soumission face à Carlisle qui se contentait de lui sourire lorsqu'elle relevait les yeux, la faisant rougir légèrement.

Bien entendu, Emmett avait presque crié lorsqu'il avait entendu la réponse de Bella.

-Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas les règles du base-ball ? Mais tout le monde connaît ce sport ! C'est l'activité familiale par excellence aux États-Unis, Bella ! Et...

Une petite tape de Rose à l'arrière du crâne de mon frère avait suffit à le calmer et à lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sûr, Bella ne pouvait connaître le base-ball. Sans peuple, sans compagnon de voyage, sans aucune accroche parmi les humains, comment aurait-elle pu apprendre les règles de ce sport ? Emmett s'excusa derechef auprès de Bella qui lui sourit simplement.

-Déjà, première règle : tous les joueurs portent la même tenue! claironna Alice, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Jasper et moi compriment immédiatement le pourquoi de l'excitation de nos sœurs. Elles allaient pouvoir jouer à la poupée avec Bella ! Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jasper quand il croisa mon regard.

_-çà__ ne __va __pas __être __du __gâteau !_ pensa-t-il.

Et en effet, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bella réagisse.

-Mais Alice ! Je ne peux pas enlever...enfin, tu n'y penses pas...je...non...non, Alice, c'est non ! répondit-elle d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

-Mais Bella, ne me dis pas que tu n'enlèves jamais ta cuirasse ? reprit le lutin.

-Non, jamais. Je...Les soldats n'enlèvent jamais leurs armures en temps de guerre. murmura-t-elle.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas en temps de guerre, Bella ! renchérit Alice. Et puis...

-Bella, n'oublie pas. Ici, tu es en terrain neutre. intervint Carlisle en se plaçant devant Bella.

Elle baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre. Elle avait beau être libre de ses décisions, lorsque notre père intervenait, elle finissait toujours par suivre son avis. Toujours ce fichu protocole...

-Nous serons avec toi, Isabella. Et si çà peut te rassurer, prends-la dans un sac. insista notre père.

Bella finit par abdiquer, ce qui tira des cris de joie chez Alice qui s'empressa d'attraper le poignet de son amie pour l'emmener jusqu'à l'étage, accompagnée de Rosalie.

-Les garçons, il faut que vous compreniez que Bella n'a jamais vécu au sein d'un groupe, encore moins de vampires. Et que, d'après ce qu'elle vient de nous dire, elle se considère toujours en guerre contre les Volturi. Allez-y doucement, s'il vous plait. nous dit Carlisle juste avant que les filles ne nous rejoignent, vêtues de leurs tenues de base-ball. Bella ne cessait de regarder sa tenue, tirant sur les manches ou les jambes, gênée, ce qui nous faisait sourire Jasper et moi.

S'en était suivi un match des plus intéressants. Passées les premières explications, Bella avait commencé à s'amuser et avait même plusieurs fois battu Emmett, ce qui l'avait fait grogner.

-N'oublie pas, jeune Emmett, que je suis beaucoup plus âgée que toi ! s'évertuait-elle à lui répondre en riant.

Car oui, pour la première fois depuis son apparition dans nos vies, Bella riait. Un rire cristallin, pur, tellement beau. A chacun de ses rires, mon corps semblait empli de petits papillons. Alors oui, c'était décidément une bonne partie.  
>.<p>

-Bella ? l'interrogeai-je, en baissant les yeux sur elle, alors que Rose et Emmett étaient sortis de leur chambre pour se placer à côté d'Esmée.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, tremblant de plus belle, resserrant sa prise sur moi.

-y'a-t-il un danger ? Jasper et Alice sont sortis chassés avec Carlisle et ...demanda Esmée en approchant de nous doucement.

-Non, non...Je...j'ai...orage...murmura-t-elle, le visage toujours enfoncé dans mon épaule.

-_Elle __a __peur__ de __l'orage._ pensa ma mère en me regardant avant d'inviter Bella à entrer.

-Viens, Bella, tu es trempée. Rentre donc. Enlève ton manteau.

La jeune femme releva doucement la tête pour croiser le regard plein de tendresse d'Esmée et la remercia avant de se détacher de moi pour ôter sa cape. Alors qu'elles passaient la porte du salon, des éclairs suivis d'un grondement retentissant zébrèrent le ciel de Forks. Bella se précipita de nouveau contre moi, tremblant de plus belle. Durant une seconde, je ne fis rien. Elle m'avait surpris. Mais pris d'un élan inconnu, je refermai mes bras sur elle, l'entourant d'une étreinte que j'espérais réconfortante alors que je l'amenai doucement vers le canapé.

-_La __sœurette __a __peur__ de __l'orage._ riait silencieusement Emmett.

Mais un seul regard de ma part sur lui suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il ne fasse la moindre remarque.

A chaque éclair, sa respiration se suspendait et à chaque roulement de tonnerre, elle renforçait sa prise sur ma chemise. La tête toujours enfouie dans mon épaule, elle pleurait silencieusement, ses larmes imbibant le tissu de mon vêtement. Je ne savais que faire pour la calmer, la rassurer. Alors que je caressais doucement ses longues boucles brunes, regardant les membres de ma famille, mon regard tomba sur mon piano, au fond du salon.

-Bella. chuchotai-je. Sais-tu jouer du piano ?

Ma question dut lui sembler saugrenue et totalement inattendue puisqu'elle releva la tête pour me regarder.

-Je me disais simplement qu'en attendant que Carlisle, Jasper et Alice ne rentrent de leur balade, je pourrais jouer un peu de piano. Mais si tu ne veux pas...

-D'accord. murmura-t-elle en séchant ses larmes, ne lâchant pas ma chemise.

Je la laissais s'installer à mes côtés sur le tabouret et commençai à jouer quelques ritournelles. Bien que toujours prise de tremblements à chaque grondement extérieur, elle observait attentivement mes mains qui dansaient sur le clavier noir et blanc.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

J'acquiesçai et la laissai placer ses mains fines sur le clavier. Elle ferma les yeux, respira profondément et ses doigts glissèrent sur les touches d'ivoire. D'abord hésitantes, ses notes se faisaient de plus en plus assurées. Elle reproduisait les morceaux que je venais de lui jouer sans aucune difficulté, les yeux fermés. Je la rejoignis, jouant de légères variantes, nos 4 mains traçant des arabesques sur le clavier. Alors qu'elle terminait le dernier morceau et que je m'apprêtai à débuter le suivant, la mélodie se modifia en un air inconnu. Triste et mélancolique. Et Bella posa sa voix légère sur les notes.

Bella chantait, les yeux clos, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Dans cette langue inconnue et ancienne qu'elle utilisait parfois, elle chantait...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les reviews et je vous remercie encore de votre fidélité.**_

_**J'ai quelques soucis avec la mise en page sous FF. Je vais essayer de faire au mieux mais si quelqu'un a des petites astuces, je suis preneuse !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Pourquoi cet air m'avait-il rattrapé à cet instant ? Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis si longtemps. Depuis l'Italie. Depuis la dernière trêve. Quantité d'images que j'avais oubliées se bousculaient devant mes yeux alors que les mots de la chanson franchissaient mes lèvres. Des souvenirs de notre cité. De notre palais. Des visages de mon peuple. Le visage de mon père. Le sourire de ma mère. Les plaines verdoyantes de notre pays. Le parfum des fleurs...

Je secouai la tête pour les chasser de mon esprit et ouvris les yeux. Devant moi, tout le clan Cullen me regardait, de la tristesse dans les yeux. Carlisle, Jasper et Alice étaient là. Je ne les avais même pas entendus entrer. Une main sur mon poignet me tira de mes pensées muettes. Edward. Il était là, assis à mes côtés, sa main sur la mienne, m'interrogeant silencieusement de ses yeux si expressifs que je reconnaîtrais entre mille. Que mon corps et mon âme reconnaîtront éternellement. Puisqu'il était mon autre. Il était celui que la Destinée me donnait comme compagnon.

Au moment même où il avait placé sa paume tiède dans la mienne après mon combat contre les trois nomades, je sus qu'il était celui-là. La sensation qui avait traversé mon corps me l'avait fait comprendre. Mais je refusais ce lien si particulier. Je ne pouvais pas. J'étais déjà une renégat mais j'espérais toujours pouvoir me racheter. Et puis, je ne savais pas ce qu'il en était pour lui. Alors, je me contentais d'être aussi proche de lui que je l'étais des autres. Edward était un allié. Un ami. Un frère...Juste un frère...Mais ce soir, la seule chose que j'avais pu faire avait été de courir vers lui et de me blottir dans ses bras. _Je __ne __pourrais __retenir__ mon __élan __pour __lui__ éternellement._

-Bella, quel était cet air ? demanda-t-il doucement, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

-Une...une chanson de mon peuple. répondis-je en me relevant et en me dirigeant vers la baie vitrée pour observer la forêt entourée par l'obscurité.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi du tonnerre qui gronda longuement. J'en avais oublié l'orage. Malgré moi, mon corps réagit et de légers tremblements réapparurent. J'entendis un rire étouffé. Emmett sans aucune doute...

-oui, Emmett, j'ai peur de l'orage ! grognai-je sans quitter des yeux la forêt.

Une main se plaça sur mon épaule gauche, puis une sur mon épaule droite : Jasper et Edward étaient là, tout près, me rassurant. Jasper m'envoya un peu de calme et je finis par me tourner vers lui pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je me dégageai de son étreinte après une minute et me dirigeai vers le centre de la pièce où les autres attendaient toujours.

-Emmett, comment tue-t-on un vampire ? demandai-je d'un ton froid.

-Bella...tenta-t-il de m'amadouer.

-Comment tuer un vampire, Emmett ? répétai-je.

-En lui arrachant la tête finit-il par répondre en soufflant.

-Et as-tu déjà entendu le bruit de cet acte ? continuai-je, un peu plus cinglante.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et poursuivis sur ma lancée :

-Ce craquement atroce qui se répercute dans tout le corps, alors que le cri de terreur du vampire que tu achèves résonne encore. Emmett, connais-tu ce bruit de déchirure dans lequel tu peux percevoir la destruction de chaque morceau de peau, de muscle, de nerf et d'os ? Emmett...

-Bella, arrête ! me coupa Jasper en déposant sa main sur ma joue pour me calmer.

-Non, Jasper ! Vous ne connaissez pas ce son horrible qui envahit mon esprit à chaque fois que le tonnerre gronde. Oui ! A chaque fois que le tonnerre gronde, je pense au Trium Vera. Oui ! A chaque fois que le tonnerre gronde, je pense à mon peuple...et je pense à elle...finis-je par lâcher, avant que ma voix ne s'éteigne, serrée par ma tristesse et ma colère.

Jasper se rapprocha encore de moi et prit mes joues dans ses mains, essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces.

-Bella...

-Nous étions reliées, Jasper ! Liée à elle, j'ai ressenti toute sa souffrance mais aussi son amour pour moi alors qu'elle attendait la délivrance. Et quand il l'a tuée, j'ai entendu ce bruit. Ce craquement pareil au tonnerre...expliquai-je en tentant de contrôler mes larmes.

-Qui t'était lié, Bella ? demanda mon frère en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Ma...ma mère...chuchotai-je sans lâcher son regard. J'ai tout vu, Jasper. J'ai tout ressenti. Je l'ai entendue les supplier. Je l'ai entendue prier. Je l'ai entendue lorsqu'elle m'a dit adieu. J'ai senti les mains de Marcus sur son visage juste avant qu'il...  
>Je ne pus continuer mes explications, serrée contre le torse de Jasper. Mais je voulais qu'il sache. Que mon frère sache. Que les autres sachent. Ils devaient comprendre. Alors, je puisai dans mon pouvoir et me connectai à leurs esprits, leur montrant les derniers instants de ma mère. Je leur montrai le visage de ma mère, les traits légèrement déformés par la peur, les visages des trois rois, emplis de colère. Je leur laissai l'accès complet à mon souvenir, les laissant écouter la voix mentale de ma mère qui ne pensait qu'à son amour pour moi alors qu'elle allait mourir. Son dernier « Je t'aime ma Bella » avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et qu'un craquement sourd pareil au tonnerre ne retentisse dans mon esprit.<p>

Je les libérai de mon emprise et rouvris les yeux sur eux. Les vampires ne disaient rien, encore stupéfaits de ce que je venais de leur montrer dans leurs esprits. J'étais persuadée que, désormais, ils s'éloigneraient de moi. On ne pouvait s'empêtrer d'allié faible comme moi. Malheureusement, je les avais liés à moi et ne pouvais changer cela. Par ma faute, ils seraient la cible des trois rois, aussi, je devrais demeurer dans les environs sans pouvoir plus jamais les côtoyer. J'allais devoir me séparer de cette famille, abandonner Jasper, mon frère depuis tant d'années. Mais surtout vivre sans Edward.

Je m'étais refermée dans mes ténèbres et je n'avais pas perçu les mouvements autour de moi. Ce qui me ramena à la réalité fut un toucher tiède et tellement familier sur ma joue : la main d'Edward. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour me rendre compte que toute la famille m'entourait, et que chacun avait déposé sa main sur les miennes, posées sur mes genoux. Je les regardais, incrédule face à l'amour émanant d'eux à mon égard.

-Bella, aucun enfant ne devrait subir ainsi la mort de l'un de ses parents. dit doucement Carlisle, attirant mon attention. Je suis triste que les dernières images que tu conserves de ta mère soient aussi douloureuses. Aussi, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose. expliqua-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne alors que tous les autres avaient reculé d'un pas. Je ne sais pas comment procéder mais, j'aimerais que tu lises en moi certains de mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs bien particuliers que je souhaite t'offrir.

Tant de douceur dans cet homme. Aussi, je ne pouvais le lui refuser. Et j'avais tellement envie de revoir ma mère. Je tendis mes mains vers lui pour les poser sur ses joues. Je fermai les yeux, pris une grande inspiration. Après quelques secondes d'obscurité, des couleurs commencèrent à apparaître. Puis des visages. Et surtout un visage : celui de ma mère. Carlisle m'envoya ses souvenirs pendant quelques minutes. Je perçus la confiance que Didyme avait en lui. Puis l'obscurité revint. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir contre lui, lui murmurant sans relâche « merci ».

-Bella ? Que dirais-tu de venir vivre avec nous ? Ainsi, tu pourrais venir avec nous au lycée, suivre les cours. Et puis, on pourra s'organiser des soirées pyjama entre filles. On se fera pédicure-manucure. Et...proposa Alice, brisant ainsi l'étreinte spontané que j'avais eu avec Carlisle.

-Alice ! la coupa Esmée.

Apeurée, je me relevai d'un bond. Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec eux. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Je ne pourrais pas supporter cela...

-Mais..je...non...je ne peux pas...bégayai-je tout en reculant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Bella, reste. Alice s'est emportée. Tu la connais. tenta Jasper, en s'approchant doucement de moi, une main levée.

-Non...murmurai-je encore une fois avant de m'enfuir.

xxx

(EPOV)

Alice était allée trop vite. Trop confiante. Trop enthousiaste. Trop vite...

Depuis que Bella avait accepté de se lier à elle, elle percevait des bribes de visions concernant Bella. Et il s'avérait qu'Alice avait vu Bella vivre à la villa, avec nous.

En apprenant cela, Carlisle nous avait retenus et empêchés de la suivre, expliquant que Bella avait sûrement besoin de solitude, elle qui avait vécu seule pendant plusieurs siècles. Aussi, nous l'avions écouté, même si nos instincts – ou peut-être le lien - nous criaient le contraire.

Le vendredi arriva et nous espérions la voir, attendant notre retour du lycée dans le jardin, comme toutes les semaines. Mais personne ne nous attendait sur la pelouse. Bella n'était pas là.

-Elle est partie par ma faute. pleura Alice alors que Jasper la serrait contre lui.

Toute la famille était attristée et nous attendions que les heures passent, assis dans les canapés du salon.

-J'en ai assez ! s'écria tout à coup Emmett en se levant. Moi, je vais la chercher !

-Emmett, on ne sait même pas où elle vit. grognai-je, frustré de ne pouvoir sentir tout près de moi celle qui faisait chavirer mon âme.

-Quand nous l'avons croisée la première fois, elle a dit aux loups qu'ils n'avaient qu'à penser à elle pour la retrouver. Alors moi j'y vais. Et je peux vous dire que je vais l'enguirlander notre sœurette. Elle n'a pas à nous laisser sans nouvelles ainsi ! grogna-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment.

D'un seul mouvement, nous le rejoignîmes. Et dans la seconde qui suivit, nous nous retrouvions à courir ensemble vers le nord, là où semblait vouloir nous mener nos instincts.

Après une dizaine de minutes de course effrénée à travers la forêt, nous débouchâmes dans une étroite clairière au milieu de laquelle une ruine se dessinait. Il y a plusieurs décennies, une jolie petite maison avait dû s'élever là, à en juger par les quelques murs restés encore debout.

-Elle ne vit quand même pas là dedans ? chuchota Alice, surprise de notre découverte.

Les murs en pierre étaient recouverts de mousse et de lierre, un arbre poussait au beau milieu de la pièce de droite, là où le toit s'était effondré. La végétation avait repris sa place et recouvrait la maisonnette.

-Mais il n'y a même pas l'électricité ou l'eau ! poursuivit ma sœur, toujours consternée.

-Tu sais, Bella n'a pas connu tout cela. Elle s'en passe volontiers. intervint Jasper, défendant sa sœur. Et puis, peut-être n'a-t-elle-même pas d'argent…

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! le coupa Alice.

-Alice, Bella n'a jamais eu de maison. Elle ne porte que son armure et n'a pas besoin de nourriture humaine si elle peut chasser. Elle n'a donc aucun besoin d'argent. dit Carlisle.

Nous n'avions même pas pensé à cette question. Nous étions tellement obnubilés à nous fondre dans la masse des humains que l'argent ne nous perturbait pas le moins du monde. _Mais__comment__Bella__vivait-elle__cela__?_

Perdus dans nos pensées, personne ne bougeait, fixant la ruine qui se dressait là. Jasper finit par faire un pas et frappa à la porte brinquebalante.

-Allez-vous-en ! furent les premiers mots de Bella à notre encontre.

-Bella, écoute. On s'inquiète pour toi. Ouvre s'il te plait. insista Jasper.

Un silence de plusieurs minutes suivit puis nous l'entendîmes soupirer.

-A quoi bon...murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est pas cette pauvre porte qui va vous empêcher d'entrer, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle un peu plus fort.

Nous nous adressâmes des sourires d'encouragement et Jasper ouvrit la porte pour pénétrer dans la ruine, suivi de nous tous. Nous nous trouvions dans une pièce, ouverte aux vents : plus de fenêtres et une partie du toit laissait voir les étoiles et passer les branches de l'arbre poussant là. Au fond, posé sur le mur, un escalier vétuste semblait mener vers un étage désormais fantôme, les murs de ce côté s'étant éboulés. Sur la gauche, une autre porte en bois, toute aussi vermoulue, était fermée. Alors que nous allions nous y diriger, la poignée tourna et Bella apparut dans l'embrasure, des reflets chatoyants d'un feu de cheminée dansant derrière elle. Un silence lourd s'installa alors qu'elle nous observait. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole. Quand soudain, Emmett fit un pas vers Bella.

-Bella ! Comment peux-tu nous laisser comme çà, sans nouvelles ? commença-t-il d'une voix forte.

Bella, tout d'abord surprise par ce brusque changement de caractère de notre ours de frère, se mordit vivement la lèvre avant de répondre sur le même ton :

-Et toi, Emmett ! Qui es-tu pour oser venir chez moi ainsi et hurler comme bon te semble ?

-Qui je suis ? Je suis celui qui s'est inquiété pendant une semaine de ta disparition ! Je suis celui qui te considère comme sa sœur et qui s'est rongé les sangs à attendre que tu daignes faire une apparition ! Mais rien ! Qui nous sommes ? C'est çà que tu veux entendre ? criait désormais Emmett.

-Emmett ! S'il te plait. intervint Carlisle, en vain puisqu'Emmett reprenait de plus belle, relâchant toute sa peine de la semaine passée.

-Mais toi ! Qui es-tu Bella ? Qui es-tu pour nous traiter ainsi ? Qui es-tu pour refuser notre proposition par une attitude si méprisante ?

-Qui je suis ? Je suis celle qui a vécu plus longtemps que vous tous ! Je suis celle qui a vécu deux siècles seule et je peux aisément continuer ainsi ! répondit Bella en pointant le torse d'Emmett de son index, la colère sur le visage.

-Tu veux que je te dise, Bella ? Tu es une froussarde ! Voilà ce que tu es !

-Moi, une froussarde ? Mais tu te prends pour qui, bébé vampire ? Où étais-tu quand ta mère hurlait devant ces trois vampires que j'ai tué toute seule ? vociférait-elle désormais, ayant poussé du doigt Emmett vers l'extérieur de la maison.

Nous avions suivi le mouvement hors de la ruine, ne sachant que faire. Ils hurlaient tous les deux, face à face, Bella pointant son doigt sur le torse de mon frère, le faisait reculer d'un pas à chaque pression. Alors que je me décidai à intervenir pour faire cesser le futur pugilat, Alice intervint silencieusement :

-_Non,__ Edward. __Laisse.__Çà __se__ finira __bien __pour__ tout__ le __monde._

-Je suis Isabella, soldat du premier rang, représentante du peuple des nécromanciens, Emmett ! Et je pourrais t'écraser comme une mouche! cria-t-elle en poussant plus violemment Emmett du plat de la main, ce qui fit reculer mon frère de plusieurs pas.

-Le voilà le problème, Bella ! Tu n'es qu'un bon petit soldat obéissant. Alors obéis en nous expliquant pourquoi tu refuses notre offre ! renchérit Emmett en se rapprochant de nouveau de la jeune femme en colère.

La phrase d'Emmett parut la surprendre et le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes. Il l'avait choquée et c'est là que je compris où mon géant de frère voulait arriver. Il voulait qu'elle s'explique sur son refus. Il voulait que çà sorte. Il voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements pour que nous puissions comprendre mais aussi pour qu'elle puisse comprendre elle-même.

-Emmett ! Ne la pousse pas à bout, elle pourrait te faire du mal et elle en souffrira. dit Carlisle en haussant un peu la voix, mais en vain.

-Alors, petit soldat ! Pourquoi ? rugit une nouvelle fois Emmett, ne tenant pas compte de l'avertissement de notre père.

Mais Bella ne répondit pas, comme figée devant lui. Mais elle retrouva la parole après une minute.

-Je suis une nécromancienne ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'allier à des vampires ! cria-t-elle, un peu moins fort que tout à l'heure.

-Qui es-tu Bella ? redemanda mon frère, la voix toujours forte, poussant sèchement la jeune fille d'un coup sur l'épaule pour la faire réagir.

-Je...Je suis Isabella, soldat du peuple nécromancien ! reprit-elle sans rendre la pareille à Emmett cette fois.

-Et dis-nous, petit soldat, pourquoi tu ne peux pas vivre parmi nous ? Après tout, tu es un vampire, comme nous ! dit-il durement.

-Doucement Emmett, on ne sait pas comment elle va réagir. chuchota Esmée, apeurée.

-Je suis une nécromancienne ! Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je suis une nécromancienne ! Je ne peux pas trahir mon peuple ! cria-t-elle de nouveau en bousculant Emmett.

-Et où est-il ton peuple, Bella ? Dis-moi ! Qui pourra te reprocher de vivre avec nous ? Où est ton peuple, Bella ? poursuivit Emmett.

Bella se tut, le dévisageant longuement, les yeux écarquillés.

-Répond-moi Isabella ! Où est ton peuple si puissant ? Tu veux que je te le dise ? Il n'existe plus, Bella ! Ton peuple n'existe plus ! Alors, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? reprit Emmett en la poussant de nouveau.

Un grondement léger monta de la poitrine de Bella et avant que nous ne puissions bouger, elle frappa notre frère qui recula de plusieurs mètres sous la force de l'impact.

-Je suis Isabella Swan. Je suis un soldat du premier rang. Représentante du peuple des...cria-t-elle en bondissant pour rejoindre Emmett qui se redressait.

-Ils ne sont plus là, Bella ! Ils ne pourront plus rien pour toi ! la coupa Emmett.

Cette fois, il ne se fit par surprendre et un combat au corps à corps s'engagea.

-Mon Dieu, ils vont s'entretuer ! dit Esmée en voulant les rejoindre mais Jasper envoya aussitôt une bonne dose de calme au reste de la famille.

-Non, il faut que Bella exorcise son passé. expliqua-t-il. Regardez, elle n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs. Elle pourrait le tuer d'un coup mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle tient bien trop à nous. reprit-il alors que nous regardions la lutte qui se déroulait au milieu de la clairière.

-_Frappe,__petite __sœur,__frappe,__il__ faut __que __çà __sorte_. pensait Emmett alors qu'il ne cessait de répéter à voix haute :

-Alors qui es-tu Bella ?

-Je suis Isabella...je suis un soldat...je...je...

Bella pleurait désormais mais ne cessait de frapper le torse de notre frère. Néanmoins, les coups semblaient de moins en moins violents.

-Bella...tenta mon frère, voyant qu'elle craquait.

-Ils m'ont abandonné, Emmett ! finit-elle par dire en retenant ses mains devant le torse du vampire. Je ne suis plus personne... Ils ont tué mon peuple. Ils ont tué ma mère et Charlie. Ils m'ont laissée toute seule...Je ne sais plus qui je suis, Emmett. dit-elle, ses mots s'étranglant dans des sanglots.

Alors, Emmett la prit tendrement dans ses bras, la plaquant contre son torse, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Chut, Bella. Calme-toi. Je vais te dire qui tu es. Tu es Bella, et quoique tu sois, tu es ma petite sœur.

A ces mots, Bella fondit en larmes, son corps secoué par ses sanglots. L'atmosphère se détendit alors et tout le monde souffla.

-Oh, Carlisle ! Que de souffrances… chuchota Esmée en serrant fortement la main de son mari.

-Tout va bien se passer Bella. reprit Emmett, caressant toujours le dos de la jeune fille.

Mais elle semblait tellement enfoncée dans son chagrin qu'elle ne répondait rien aux phrases rassurantes du géant.

-Edward, viens ici. Elle sera bien mieux avec toi. dit doucement Emmett en regardant dans ma direction.

Je restai interdit à sa demande, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Ah, il n'y a bien que toi pour ne pas te rendre compte de cette alchimie entre vous, frangin. Allez, viens-là, écoute ton grand frère pour une fois.

Je fis quelques pas pour les rejoindre et Emmett glissa habilement les bras de Bella contre mon torse. Aussitôt, elle s'enroula autour de moi, calant son visage dans le creux de mon cou, alors que je l'enfermais dans mes bras. Au bout de quelques secondes, ses sanglots ralentirent. Je levai les yeux sur ma famille, souriante, un regard tendre sur notre couple.

-_Elle__ t'aime, __Edward._ pensa Jasper. _Et__ toi __aussi,__ tu __l'aimes.__ Vous __êtes__ des __âmes-soeurs._

xxx

Invariablement, après chaque entrainement au combat qu'elle suivait avec Jasper, Bella venait me rejoindre à mon piano en silence, observant mes mains pour en reproduire ensuite les mouvements, nous offrant de superbes instants de complicité musicale à travers lesquels nous faisions passer tous nos sentiments.

Quelques jours après son installation chez nous, je l'avais emmenée dans mon refuge. Ma clairière. Le soleil brillait timidement en cet après-midi venteuse. Poussé par Alice, j'avais proposé à Bella de repousser son entrainement au lendemain pour m'accompagner. Curieuse, elle avait accepté d'un sourire. En traversant la dernière rangée d'arbres entourant ma clairière, j'osai prendre doucement sa main pour la mener en son centre.

-C'est un endroit magnifique, Edward. … et si serein…murmura-t-elle, ses yeux détaillant le lieu.

-C'est mon refuge lorsque je veux être seul et au calme. indiquai-je en admirant son profil.

-J'aimerais avoir un tel lieu pour moi, où je pourrais me sentir chez moi. répondit-elle d'une voix douce, son regard désormais perdu dans la contemplation du ciel.

-Si tu aimes cette clairière, tu peux l'avoir, tu sais. offris-je en reprenant doucement sa main dans la mienne.

-Mais, Edward, c'est ton…s'écria-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers moi, son regard si doré attrapant le mien.

-Bella, si cet endroit te permet de te sentir bien, je te le laisse volontiers. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi et…

Mais elle ne me laissa pas finir ma tirade, posant doucement un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Puis, sans un mot, elle prit ma main et la déposa sur son cœur. Sous mes doigts, je sentis apparaitre des pulsations lentes et de plus en plus régulières alors qu'il ne battait pas une minute plus tôt.

-Edward, mon cœur t'a reconnu dès mon arrivée parmi vous. Et si tu mourrais, il perdrait sa raison de battre. Je ne sais comment dire cela mais…j'aurais éternellement besoin de toi. chuchota-t-elle en m'observant.

Doucement, elle lâcha ma main pour déposer la sienne sur ma joue. A mon tour, je pris son visage en coupe et l'observai. Ses grands yeux me fixaient intensément et je me perdis dans leur contemplation. Lentement, nos visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à sentir le souffle de l'autre avant d'unir nos lèvres. Je ne sais combien de temps dura cet instant mais lorsque je quittai ses lèvres à regret, appuyant mon front contre le sien, je pus admirer un sourire alors qu'elle gardait les yeux fermés. Ce premier baiser tendre et doux fit palpiter un peu plus fort son cœur, ce qui lui arracha un petit rire.

-Tu vois ? Dorénavant, je suis chez moi auprès de toi. ajouta-t-elle avant de me réclamer un second baiser.

L'après-midi passa, tendrement allongés sur l'herbe fraîche de la clairière, main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. A ses côtés, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite.

Mes moments préférés avec ma belle étaient sans conteste lorsqu'elle dormait. Nous passions toutes nos nuits ensembles, à discuter, jouer du piano ou lire, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. Mais elle avait pris l'habitude de dormir quelques heures deux nuits par semaine, à mes côtés, totalement confiante et détendue. Endormie dans mes bras, elle me fascinait. Parfois, elle parlait, bredouillant des phrases incompréhensibles, se recroquevillant contre mon torse. Parfois une larme coulait sur ses joues. Alors, je me mettais à fredonner doucement, caressant ses longues boucles brunes, ce qui la calmait instantanément. Souvent, elle chuchotait mon nom et ce son provoquait chez moi une myriade d'émotions dont je ne pourrais jamais me lasser.

xxx

(BPOV)

J'étais nerveuse depuis la veille. Et encore, nerveuse n'était pas assez fort comme terme. J'étais angoissée, sentant que quelque chose allait arriver. Mais quoi ? Alors, je ne cessais d'aller et venir, de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée, du grenier au garage, que j'avais par ailleurs réinvesti la nuit dernière pour une longue, très longue séance d'entrainement au combat qui avait eu le mérite de me calmer quelques heures. Plantée devant la baie du salon, j'observais en silence la forêt environnante, recouverte du givre de ces froids matins d'hiver qui chargeait les branches de milliers de petites facettes brillantes au soleil. Mes yeux inspectaient l'environnement immédiat de la villa, cherchant quelque chose, le moindre indice qui me prouverait que mon instinct avait eu raison de se mettre en branle. Mais rien. Je ne décelai rien. Mon instinct pouvait-il me tromper à ce point ?

Il est vrai que j'étais beaucoup moins vigilante depuis mon « emménagement » chez les Cullen. A force de patience et de persuasion, ils avaient même réussi à me faire troquer mon armure nécromancienne, rangée sur un mannequin en bois dans un coin de la chambre d'Edward, pour des tenues actuelles. Et puis, j'avais finalement pris le dessus sur ma peur et avais avoué mes sentiments à Edward. Aux souvenirs de nos tête-à-tête, au beau milieu de la clairière ou encore de nos discussions nocturnes sans fin, tendrement installés sur le canapé de sa chambre ou le lit de celle qui m'avait été attribuée, mon angoisse redevint gérable. C'était une évidence que j'avais trop longtemps repoussé : Edward était devenu mon oxygène.

Mais trop vite, la tension reprit possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Frustrée de ne pouvoir en déceler la cause, ne lâchant pas du regard l'extérieur, je dirigeai mon amertume vers la cheminée qui crépita instantanément et s'emplit de hautes flammes rougeoyantes, provoquant quelques légers frémissements chez les vampires installés dans le salon.

-Bella, qu'as-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? me demanda doucement Jasper en venant se placer à mes côtés.

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, Jasper. répondis-je sans quitter mon observation de la forêt.

-Non, Bella. Tu es sur le qui-vive depuis hier. Tu sais très bien que nous le ressentons. ajouta Edward qui m'enlaça alors, plaquant mon dos contre son torse.

-Je…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose va arriver…finis-je par murmurer alors qu'Edward caressait doucement ma taille.

-Je n'ai rien vu d'alarmant. répondit Alice en rejoignant les bras de Jasper.

-Et ton bouclier est toujours actif. rajouta Edward en embrassant ma tempe.

J'acquiesçai, silencieuse, tentant de me convaincre avec ces paroles rassurantes. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de continuer la discussion, Alice attrapant fermement mon poignet, me tirant vers l'étage.

-Rose ! Rejoins-moi dans la salle de bain ! Si nous voulons être prêtes pour ce soir, nous devons commencer tout de suite ! s'écria le lutin alors que nous grimpions les marches.

A peine entrée dans la pièce, Rosalie apparut derrière moi et ferma la porte. Ma séance de torture féminine allait commencer…

Alors que je discutais avec Esmée dans la cuisine pendant qu'elle me préparait un énorme plateau-repas, mon angoisse ressurgit.

Esmée avait absolument tenu à me confectionner un diner, m'expliquant avec un immense sourire que je ne pouvais pas passer mon premier Noël sans avoir un repas de réveillon digne de ce nom. J'avais tenté de lui faire entendre raison puisque, après tout, je n'avais pas besoin de manger lorsque je chassais régulièrement, mais elle semblait tellement heureuse à l'idée de m'offrir une vraie fête familiale que je m'étais tue et que j'avais choisi le menu avec elle.

Trois coups brefs frappés sur la porte d'entrée de la villa résonnèrent. Comment un étranger avait-il pu arriver jusque là ? Sur le qui-vive, je rejoignis aussitôt les autres au salon.

-_Bella ?_ me demanda Carlisle par notre moyen de communication si personnel.

-_Je__ n__'__ai__ rien__ perçu.__ Mon __bouclier __est __toujours __en __place._ répondis-je dans les esprits des sept vampires.

Après mon arrivée parmi eux, et surtout après avoir réussi à pénétrer leurs esprits pour leur montrer mes souvenirs, nous avions mis en place un système de communication particulier. Grâce à notre lien, j'avais pu utiliser les dons d'Edward et de Jasper et les transformer à mon gré. Ainsi, pareille à Edward, je pouvais lire dans les pensées, et telle Jasper, je pouvais agir sur les esprits, non pas pour modifier les émotions mais pour y transmettre mes pensées. En combinant mon pouvoir nécromancien à cela, j'avais finalement mis en place une capacité à dialoguer silencieusement avec tous ceux qui m'étaient liés, pareille à si nous discutions autour d'une table. Et ainsi, même si Carlisle, Esmée, Rose et Emmett n'avaient aucun don, ils pouvaient tout de même participer à nos discussions mentales.

-_Un__ Volturi ?_ osa Jasper.

-_Non,__ je __n__'__ai__ senti__ aucune__ brisure __dans __mon__ pouvoir__ pareille__ à__ mon__ affrontement__ face __à__ Félix._

-_Que__ fait-on,__ Bella ?_ demanda alors Carlisle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix profonde dont j'avais oublié le timbre si particulier résonna dans mon esprit.

-_Isabella !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Des idées ? Des avis ?<strong>  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

_**Et notre étrange visiteur est...**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une voix profonde dont j'avais oublié le timbre si particulier résonna dans mon esprit.

-_Isabella !_

Personne ne m'appelait plus Isabella. Sauf…

-Non, ce n'est pas possible…murmurai-je, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, tentant par tous les moyens de m'assurer de l'identité de celui qui était derrière celle-ci.

Tout cela m'était inutile mais je ne pouvais y croire. Non. Il avait disparu depuis si longtemps. Çà ne pouvait être lui.

-Bella, qui est-ce ? demanda Edward en se plantant devant moi, tentant de capter mon regard ancré sur le bois sombre.

-_Isabella,__si__ tu __n__'__ouvres __pas__ cette __porte_…

Il était inutile pour moi d'entendre la suite. Je savais très bien ce qu'il ferait : il détruirait les vampires autour de moi.

-_Surtout, __restez__ groupés __ici__ et __ne __bougez __pas __de __là_. demandai-je aux Cullen en me dirigeant d'un pas tremblant vers l'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte lentement, redoutant ce que j'allais trouver derrière et retins mon souffle.

Il était là. C'était lui. Debout devant moi, drapé dans son manteau sombre, pareil au mien, capuche relevée, laissant apparaitre ses yeux d'un noir de jais.

De longues, très longues secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence total, laissant mes souvenirs ressurgir tout comme la douleur que j'avais ressenti en le perdant.

-Maitre…finis-je par articuler difficilement.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella s'était placée devant nous et avait ouvert la porte. De l'autre côté, un homme brun, au visage clair et aux yeux noirs, revêtu d'un manteau pareil à celui de Bella, la fixait intensément. Son cœur battait, tel un humain.

Après de longues secondes, Bella prit la parole, d'une voix quasi éteinte :

-Maître.

Ainsi, cet homme était son maître. Charlie. Il fit un pas vers elle mais elle recula d'autant, ce qui le fit stopper.

-Hé bien, Isabella. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ton maitre. asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, se contentant de serrer les poings.

-Isabella, répond-moi ! reprit-il plus fort.

-Oui, maître.

Que pouvait-il se passer dans son esprit ? Nous sentions qu'elle était bouleversée mais ne pouvions nous en assurer, ne voyant pas son visage.

-Et quelle est cette tenue ? Tu es un soldat, Isabella, pas une femme de la Cour ! gronda-t-il.

-_Qu__'__est-ce__ qu__'__il __a __contre __la __tenue __que __je __lui __ai __choisie,__celui-là ?_ pesta mentalement Alice.

-_Alice,__je__ t__'__en __prie, __tais-toi.__Vous __tous, __ne __parlez __pas __tant __que __je __ne __vous __ai __pas __présentés. __Nous __obéissons __au __protocole._ intervint Bella, en se tournant légèrement vers nous.

-Et tu t'es alliée avec nos ennemis ! Ainsi, tu as oublié ton peuple, Isabella ! reprit Charlie. Je vais donc devoir faire le travail moi-même !

Avant même que nous ne puissions réagir, Bella cria « non », faisant un pas vers son maitre alors qu'une énorme quantité d'énergie se répandit autour de nous.

-_Surtout,__ restez __sous__ mon __bouclier __sans __rien __tenter_. nous redemanda Bella.

-_Bella, __nous __pouvons __t__'__aider __si __c__'__est __dangereux_. offrit Carlisle.

-_Non,__ Carlisle, __çà __va __aller, __il __ne__ pourra __rien __contre __vous__ tant __que __vous __resterez __là_. expliqua-t-elle sans détourner les yeux du nécromancien qui se tenait face à elle.

-Tu les protèges contre ton maître ! Tu protèges nos ennemis ! hurla-t-il, surpris mais il se reprit après quelques secondes à nous scruter. Je peux sentir que vous communiquez ensemble mais je n'y ai pas accès…Ton pouvoir s'est développé, Isabella. Alors, le temps est venu d'accomplir ta mission. Quitte ce groupe et je leur laisserai la vie sauve! dit toujours aussi glacialement Charlie.

-Vous étiez mort depuis tout ce temps ! Et aujourd'hui, vous revenez comme si rien ne s'était passé et me demandez de les quitter ainsi ? réagit vivement Bella en faisant un pas vers lui en ouvrant les mains, comme lorsqu'elle débutait ses psalmodies.

-Isabella ! Tu es un soldat, tu me dois obéissance ! la coupa le visiteur alors que Bella mit un genou à terre.

-_Bella !_ m'alarmai-je

-_Non,__ ne __vous __en __faites __pas, __je __lui __ai __manqué__ de __respect.__ Il __me __montre __juste __qu__'__il __est__ toujours __plus __puissant __que __moi_. expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus faible, signe qu'elle luttait contre un pouvoir plus fort.

Mais contre toute attente, elle se releva. Difficilement. Mais elle réussit à se remettre debout.

-Isabella, je ne te permets pas de me défier !

-Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mort ! J'ai erré pendant plus de 200 ans, avec le Trium Vira à mes trousses ! se mit-elle à expliquer d'une voix emplie de colère.

-Tu devais apprendre…répondit Charlie.

-Apprendre quoi ? se mit-elle à crier. Apprendre à être orpheline ? Apprendre à vivre dans la peur ?

-Isabella…tenta-t-il de la couper mais Bella n'arrivait plus à retenir sa colère que nous sentions s'accroître.

-Non, père ! Tu m'as abandonnée !

-_Père ? __Charlie __est __son __père ?_ réagit Emmett, tout aussi étonné que nous.

xxx

(BPOV)

Charlie...mon père...il se tenait là, devant moi, tel que le jour de l'attaque qui nous a séparé il y a plus de 2 siècles.

-_Charlie__ est__ son __père ?_ se questionna Emmett.

-_La__ situation __va__ peut-être__ pouvoir__ se __calmer __si__ je__…_réfléchit Carlisle un dixième de secondes.

-_Taisez-vous !_ grognai-je en pensée.

Jamais je n'aurais dû leur parler ainsi mais là, à cet instant, j'avais perdu pied.

-Tu m'as abandonnée…répétai-je sans cesse, fixant Charlie dans les yeux.

-C'était nécessaire. répondit-il encore une fois. Sans cet aléa, tu ne te serais jamais liée et ton pouvoir ne se serait jamais accru.

-Il n'y a que mon pouvoir qui vous intéresse, maître ! rétorquai-je.

-Tu as un devoir envers ton peuple, Isabella, et...

-Notre peuple est mort, Père ! le coupai-je d'une voix froide. Vous m'avez tous abandonnée...

Charlie serra vivement les poings alors que son visage se transformait sous la colère.

-Tu n'es qu'un soldat, Isabella ! cracha-t-il alors que je sentais son pouvoir ramper sur mon bouclier.

-Je suis Isabella Swan, soldat de premier rang du peuple des nécromanciens. Mais je suis aussi votre fille...ainsi que celle de Didyme. répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment calme, vue la situation, alors que je lançai une nouvelle vague de pouvoir pour renforcer mes protections.

-_Bella,__ présente-nous__ à__ ton __maître.__ Ne__ l'offense __pas, __il __obéit __au __protocole,__ rappelle-toi. __Nous __serons __là, __à__ tes __côtés_. me demanda soudainement Carlisle.

-_Mais __Carlisle_...tentai-je.

-_Nous __serons __à __tes __côtés,__ Bella_. répéta mon allié.

Il avait raison, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Respecter le protocole. Obéir.

-Pardon, maître. dis-je en inclinant la tête avant de mettre un genou à terre après quelques minutes de luttes intérieures.

Charlie demeura interdit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête à son tour pour que je puisse me relever.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu as recouvré la raison, repasse ton armure, Isabella et quittons ces terres ! clama-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Il__ pensait__ avoir__ gagné_...

-Quitter... ? Non. Je refuse!

-Isabella...répliqua mon maître surpris de ma réponse.

-Maître, nous ne sommes pas sur nos terres. Avant de les quitter, vous devez obtenir l'autorisation du maître des lieux. le coupai-je en lui rappelant notre vieux protocole, jouant à cet instant ma vie. Car pour cet affront, Charlie pourrait légitimement me tuer.

-Hum...tu as raison...chuchota-t-il. Mais auparavant, j'exige de te voir dans ton armure et que tu fasses tomber ton bouclier.

-_Bravo __Bella_. murmura Carlisle dans ma tête.

-Je ne les laisserai pas sans protection sans me tenir à leurs côtés, maître. Ils sont mes alliés. lui rappelai-je.

J'avais toujours eu confiance en Charlie. Mais il fallait avouer que celle-ci s'était un peu effritée. Il m'avait fait ouvertement croire qu'il était mort. De quoi pouvait-il être également capable ?

-_Ne__ bougez __pas, __je __reviens_. pensai-je à l'intention des vampires alors que je volai jusqu'au premier étage.

A regret, je quittai la tenue qu'Alice avait mis tant de mal à me faire porter pour ré-endosser mon armure. Puis, je redescendis dans l'entrée et libérai les autres de mon bouclier.

-Maître. repris-je en descendant les quelques marches du perron avant de le saluer à nouveau.

Charlie ne parla pas et se contenta de poser une main sur mon épaule.

-Maître, nous sommes ici sur les terres du clan Cullen. Le seigneur Carlisle en est le créateur. présentai-je en me retournant sur mes hôtes. Seigneur, voici Charlie Swan, le dernier maître-nécromancien, commandeur de nos armées, mon maître.

Carlisle le salua d'un signe de tête que Charlie lui rendit et s'avança d'un pas vers moi.

-Pourquoi leur faire confiance ? m'interrogea-t-il.

-Carlis...le seigneur Carlisle connaissait Mère. répondis-je en baissant les yeux.

Je savais que cette simple phrase l'intriguerait.

-Tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter, Isabella. reprit Charlie après une minute de silence. Mène-moi à ton abri...

-Mais...Père...ripostai-je, refusant qu'il veuille malgré tout m'éloigner d'eux.

-Nous serons ici demain matin pour discuter. Tu resteras ici pour faire tes adieux. J'ai à faire dans la région. Nous partirons dans 3 jours. continua-t-il d'une voix froide et déterminée.

-_Bella_...

Mon prénom résonna comme une plainte dans mon esprit.

-Je...je suis désolée...ne pus-je que murmurer d'une voix quasi inintelligible.

Charlie redressa sa capuche et fila vers la forêt.

-Je...on se verra demain...chuchotai-je alors que je laissais mes yeux accrocher chacun de leurs regards.

Ne pas craquer...ne pas craquer devant eux...ne pas craquer devant mon maître...ne pas craquer devant Edward...

Je m'inclinai devant Carlisle, plaçai ma lourde capuche sur ma tête et rejoignis Charlie, envoyant dans les pensées des vampires mon envie de me blottir dans leurs bras.

xxx

J'avais passé la nuit à laisser Charlie lire mon esprit. Mes souvenirs. Ou du moins une partie de mes souvenirs. Au grand dam de mon maître, je réussissais désormais à bloquer une partie de ses pouvoirs. Ainsi, je ne lui avais pas révélé que j'avais retrouvé l'amulette de ma mère.

-Ainsi, tu t'es liée avec un vampire...finit-il par commenter alors qu'il lisait en moi les images de mon retour auprès des Cullen juste après l'attaque du trio.

Je ne pus répondre, sachant très bien qu'il désapprouvait cette union. Alors que j'attendais les foudres paternelles, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée, regardant les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

-Mais je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te châtier de cet affront à notre peuple. Après tout, ta mère...poursuivit-il d'une voix calme avant de se taire quelques secondes.

-Je vous ai entendu après m'être liée à Edward. Ce n'était pas un mirage, n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je.

-Non. J'ai perçu la modification de ton pouvoir. Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Il fallait cet élément déclencheur mais tu étais encore trop inexpérimentée voilà deux siècles.

Je ne répondis rien, réfléchissant à tout cela. Ainsi, en me liant à Edward, j'avais permis à mon pouvoir de se développer pour venger mon peuple. Je m'étais liée pour l'éternité mais avais-je encore l'éternité devant moi ? Encore une fois, n'avais-je pas été égoïste ?

-Isabella, mon enfant, n'oublie pas que tu as un devoir envers ton peuple. Et nous sommes en mesure de l'accomplir maintenant que tu as enfin établi ce lien. Je sais que tu ne peux renier tes liens et encore moins celui si particulier que tu entretiens avec cet...Edward...mais je te prie de faire passer ta destinée avant tout cela.

J'étais consciente de tout cela. Le retour de mon maître avait réveillé tant de choses en moi. Alors, je le suivrais pour accomplir ce que nous avions à faire et je reviendrai auprès des Cullen...et d'Edward...enfin, s'ils voulaient encore de moi...

xxx

(EPOV)

Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient partis. Qu'ils avaient quitté la région. Mais surtout qu'elle était partie.

La nuit de Noël, son maître était réapparu dans sa vie, et, par conséquent, dans la notre. Après la surprise et la colère, Bella était partie, des larmes au bord des yeux, suivant son père. Sans un mot pour nous. Sans un geste pour moi...

-_Fils,__ elle__ ne__ pouvait__ faire __le __moindre __geste__ devant__ son__ maître. __Elle __sera __là __demain.__ Crois __en __elle_. tenta de me rassurer Carlisle alors qu'elle atteignait l'orée de la forêt.

A cet instant, une image envahit nos pensées : Bella nous serrant dans ses bras alors que résonnait sa promesse : « _je__ serais__ là__ demain_ ».

Oui. Elle sera là demain. Mais après ? Le futur me semblait si troublé désormais. Alors, je m'installai à mon piano et laissai ma douleur guider mes mains sur les touches que Bella et moi caressions encore ensemble quelques heures plus tôt.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, un frisson m'avait parcouru. Quand je relevai les yeux sur le reste de la famille, je compris qu'il en avait été de même pour les autres.

-C'est Bella, j'en suis sûre ! s'exclama Alice en sautillant vers la porte.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, on frappa contre le bois. Carlisle, suivi de nous tous, ouvrit la porte sur nos visiteurs. Bella, capuche sur le visage comme lors de sa première venue, était la première, deux pas devant Charlie. Lorsque notre père ouvrit la porte, elle s'agenouilla rapidement, baissant la tête.

-_Désolée,__ mais __j__'__y__ suis __obligée_. pensa-t-elle à notre intention sans relever les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Carlisle.

-Seigneur, veuillez recevoir les hommages du peuple nécromancien. débuta-t-elle alors que son maître attendait debout derrière elle, un visage impassible fixé sur nous.

Après les remerciements et civilités d'usage que Carlisle semblait maitriser, les deux nécromanciens entrèrent et nous suivirent jusqu'au salon. Alors que Bella ôtait sa capuche, debout derrière son maitre qui avait pris place face à Carlisle dans l'un des canapés, je captai enfin son regard. A cette connexion, elle me fit un rapide sourire avant de refixer son attention sur Charlie.

-_Désolée__ de__ ne __pouvoir__ vous __approcher __pour__ le__ moment,__ mais__ le__ protocole_…s'excusa-t-elle.

-_Au __diable __le__ protocole, __sœurette !__ Tu__ vas__ voir_…répondit Emmett.

-_Non,__ Emmett,__ s__'__il__ te __plait !__ Ne __me __mets __pas __en __défaut. __Si __tout __se __passe __bien,__ mon __maître __ne __sera __pas __là __très __longtemps._ le freina-t-elle.

Emmett acquiesça.

-Isabella, cesse tout de suite ! répliqua Charlie sans détourner le regard de notre père.

-Pardon, maître. chuchota-t-elle en baissant la tête.

-_Je__ lui __bloque __l__'__accès __à __nos __discussions,__ çà __lui __déplait_. nous informa-t-elle, un ton rieur dans sa voix mentale, avant de se taire définitivement.

-_L__'__élève __dépasse __le __maître_…pensa Jasper en observant sa sœur avec fierté.

Carlisle et Charlie discutèrent un peu avant que le maitre-nécromancien ne se lève pour prendre congé.

-Sois prête dans trois jours, Isabella ! Je viendrai te chercher à l'aurore. l'avertit Charlie.

-Oui maître. répondit-elle en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte d'entrée avant d'ajouter :

-Fais attention à toi, Isabella. Je…

-Oui père, je sais. le coupa-t-elle en le saluant de nouveau.

Le nécromancien posa sa main gantée sur la joue de sa fille et quitta la villa. Bella referma la porte et nous nous précipitâmes vers elle.

Alors qu'Alice et Rosalie la serraient contre elle, elle dénoua le lien qui retenait son manteau pour le déposer dans l'entrée.

-Oh, vous m'avez manqués ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant alors que mes frères s'approchaient d'elle.

Là encore, elle passa dans leurs bras puis dans ceux d'Esmée. Elle prit longuement la main que Carlisle lui tendait, qui savait très bien, qu'au fond d'elle, Bella le voyait comme un chef et qu'elle respectait toujours cette notion de hiérarchie. Puis, enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur moi.

-Bonjour Bella. dis-je simplement en lui souriant.

Bella ne répondit rien mais se précipita dans mes bras. Au moment où je refermai mes bras sur elle, je sentis son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle était rentrée chez elle.

Ces deux journées passèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Bella nous expliqua ce qu'il allait se passer et lorsque je compris qu'elle nous quittait pour suivre Charlie vers Volterra, je protestai énergiquement, épaulé par mes frères.

-Mais, enfin, Bella ! En quoi as-tu besoin d'aller déclencher une guerre à Volterra ? Ton père et toi pourriez rester ici dans la région et…s'exclama Emmett.

-Emmett, les humains naissent avec des droits, les nécromanciens naissent avec des devoirs. Je dois y aller. Même si mon peuple a disparu, je dois y aller. Je ne pourrais continuer à vivre si je refusai cette dernière mission. J'en mourrais, Emmett. finit-elle dans un murmure.

_Nous __ne __pourrions __la __raisonner_.

Carlisle décida de couper court à la discussion, l'atmosphère devenant beaucoup trop lourde pour que nous parlions sans nous emporter. Mes sœurs avaient alors exigé que Bella ne les suive dans le dressing puis dans la salle de bain. Ma belle en ressortit deux heures plus tard, sans son armure, et nous rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée.

Ces journées se passèrent pour Bella en de longues conversations avec chacun de nous. Elle réclamait des moments privilégiés avec chacun de nous, se perdant dans de longues étreintes silencieuses avec mes frères et sœurs, cuisinant avec Esmée, discutant de l'Italie avec Carlisle. Je profitais de la moindre seconde de nos moments à nous, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Nous passions de longues heures au beau milieu de notre clairière ou derrière mon piano. Mais je craignais de la perdre. Aussi, nos étreintes se faisaient beaucoup plus passionnées et « urgentes ». La première nuit, elle refusa tout d'abord de dormir mais, finalement, elle s'endormit pour quelques heures dans mes bras, la joue sur mon torse. La seconde et dernière nuit, elle refusa de quitter le reste de la famille.

-J'aimerais partager quelque chose avec vous avant….avant de partir. expliqua-t-elle alors que nous quittions mon piano.

La famille s'installa au salon. Comme à son habitude, Bella alluma à distance une flambée dans l'âtre, ce qui fit sourire mes parents.

-_Elle __a __ses __rituels __pour __se __réconforter_. commenta pour lui Carlisle.

-Je…je veux vous montrer ce qu'étaient ma cité et mon peuple. dit-elle en s'asseyant tout près de moi.

J'attrapai sa main et la portai à mes lèvres pour l'embrasser. Elle me sourit et ferma les yeux.

Des images colorées apparurent dans nos esprits alors qu'une grande sérénité mêlée à de la joie et une pointe de nostalgie nous envahirent. Puis des rires et le chant du vent. Nous regardions ce monde avec les yeux de Bella, tout comme nous ressentions ses impressions. D'immenses bâtiments de pierre claire montant vers le ciel tels les cathédrales gothiques. Un ciel azur et ensoleillé. Des ruelles fleuries. Des personnes vêtues de tenues aériennes et colorées, leur donnant des allures d'anges. Des visages souriants d'une beauté aussi précieuse que celle de Bella. Un large pré sur lequel des dizaines de personnes s'entraînaient au combat. Puis l'intérieur de ce qui devait être le palais. De hautes verrières filant sur toute la hauteur des murs. Des colonnades. Une longue, très longue pièce au bout de laquelle trônait une immense table ronde, surplombant de quelques marches le reste du lieu. A cette image, je compris que de là devait venir le mythe de la Table ronde de la légende arthurienne. Autour de la table, des hommes revêtus d'armures étincelantes – surement les maitres-nécromanciens - accompagnés d'autres hommes, certain typés, tels les Quileutes, d'autres ressemblant plus aux peuplades du Nord de l'Europe et leurs fameux Vikings. _Les __loups-garous__ servaient__ donc__ depuis__ toujours__ les __nécromanciens_. Derrière le père de Bella, une femme brune revêtue d'un long manteau rouge sombre richement brodé, la peau claire, le visage baissé, attendait. Bella se rapprocha d'elle et la femme releva les yeux sur ma compagne. Des yeux rouges. Un collier. Le même sourire que Bella._ La__ reine__ Didyme__ était __là,__ au __beau __milieu__ des__ hautes__ autorités __nécromanciennes._ La voix mentale de Bella résonna alors que la vampire lui adressait un sourire silencieux : « _mère_ ». Puis, Bella reporta son attention vers la pièce. Sur l'immense table, une carte sur laquelle était penché Charlie, le visage grave, alors que des cris montaient dans la salle. Les maîtres-nécromanciens sortirent les uns après les autres de la salle, suivis de leurs gardes et conseillers. Bella prit la suite de Charlie, tenant à son bras Didyme. Puis de nouveau l'extérieur. Une grande place pavée ensoleillée, bordée d'habitations et l'intérieur de l'une d'elles. Une cheminée sur laquelle trônait un tableau au crayon représentant un couple et une enfant. Les visages de Charlie et Didyme soucieux et ces derniers mots murmurés par une voix féminine : « Marcus sait. Ils viennent pour me punir » avant que Didyme ne sorte et disparaisse vers la forêt. Puis l'obscurité avant de revenir brutalement à des images lumineuses. Une immense clairière sur laquelle des soldats se battent. Vampires contre nécromanciens. Un champ de bataille. Des centaines de corps jonchant le sol. Au fond de la scène, les trois Volturi, debout et devant eux Jane, tenant fermement la reine Didyme, agenouillée.

Puis les images s'étiolèrent et disparurent.

-Je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter par mes émotions. chuchota Bella en rouvrant les yeux.

Je ne pus que la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

-Quel âge avais-tu lors de cette bataille ? l'interrogea Carlisle.

-Huit ans. répondit-elle docilement.

Mais en voyant nos yeux étonnés, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Je n'ai pas eu une croissance classique. Ma particularité d'hybride, sans aucun doute. A cinq ans, j'avais déjà atteint ma taille adulte et à six ans, j'entrais dans l'armée de mon peuple. L'année suivante, j'étais soldat du premier ordre. Mais…

-Bella, si Charlie était si important dans votre hiérarchie, en tant qu'héritière, tu devrais légitimement…demanda Carlisle, curieux.

-faire partie du cercle de nos dirigeants. compléta-t-elle. Oui, dans le monde guerrier et si mon peuple existait toujours, je devrais occuper le rang de chevalier du premier cercle, juste en dessous de nos maitres-nécromanciens, et lors des périodes de paix à la Cour, j'aurais le rang équivalent aux princesses humaines…Mais, j'ai payé pour les fautes de mon père.

-C'est-à-dire ? insista notre père.

-Charlie s'est lié avec une vampire, notre ennemi séculaire. Quand la Cour l'a su, nous sommes devenus des renégats. Mais la guerre grondant à nos portes, les autres maitres-nécromanciens ne purent se résoudre à nous renvoyer de la cité et à déchoir mon maître de ses pouvoirs. Mais il fallait néanmoins laver l'affront face au peuple pour que Charlie puisse continuer à siéger, son épouse à ses côtés lors des grandes décisions, et à vivre dans la cité ensemble. Alors, ils ont choisi de me destituer. Je suis redevenue un simple soldat et j'ai gagné mon rang actuel au cours des guerres…

Bella ne continua pas son récit, serrant les poings pour ne pas montrer sa peine. _Bella__ avait __été __sacrifiée __pour __l__'__amour __de __ses __parents_.

Après quelques minutes, Rose prit la parole :

-Ton pays était magnifique, Bella. Et votre peuple d'une grande beauté…

-Nous sommes encore loin de la beauté des vampires. rit doucement Bella.

-Non, Bella. Tu ne te vois pas clairement. répliqua doucement Rosalie en s'approchant de ma belle. Tu as hérité des magnifiques traits de ta mère et de la beauté de ton peuple. Quand tu rentreras ici, Alice et moi nous occuperons de tout cela. ajouta ma sœur en terminant par un clin d'œil.

Bella ne sut que répondre, des larmes pointant au bord de ses paupières. Alors elle attrapa les mains de celle qui était devenue sa sœur et les serra longuement.

-Et leurs vêtements, Rose ! s'écria Alice. Tu as vu ces superbes coupes ? Bella, il faut absolument que tu me remontres ces tenues pour que je les dessine et les recrée ! Et, il me faudra aussi…

-Alice ! la coupa ma douce en riant. Calme-toi ! Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai une tenue d'apparat dans…

-Quoi ? Tu as une de ces merveilles ici et tu ne me l'as jamais montrée ? Allez, filons à l'étage ! Tu dois absolument nous la montrer !

Bella hésita un peu puis finit par céder devant l'enthousiasme de mes sœurs et même d'Esmée. Les trois vampires redescendirent quelques minutes après, se plantant au bas de l'escalier, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, comme lorsqu'Alice organisait ses fameux « défilés » au beau milieu du salon.

-Messieurs, laissez-nous vous présenter Isabella, la plus jolie des femmes Cullen ! s'exclama Rosalie, trépignant sur la première marche, telle Alice.

-Oh ! Rose ! grogna Alice, feignant d'être vexée. Ce à quoi Rose répondit par une grimace, provoquant nos rires.

Alors que nous tournions nos têtes vers l'étage, Bella apparut sur le palier. _« La __plus__ jolie__ des__ femmes __Cullen »_…oui, un jour, à son retour, elle deviendra une Cullen…_ma __femme_…

-_Hé __bien,__ frangin,__ tu__ as__ vraiment__ bien__ choisi.__ Notre __sœurette__ est__ superbe !_ _Tu __as__ intérêt__ à __être__ à __la __hauteur__ ou__ Jasper__ et__ moi__ nous__ occuperons__ de __ton __cas._ pensa Emmett à mon encontre en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Les joues légèrement rosies par la gêne d'être ainsi mise en avant, elle me regardait en souriant. Ses longs cheveux bruns relevés et recouverts d'un léger voile coloré qui descendait dans son dos, recouvrant ses épaules nues et musclées. Son corps moulé dans une robe s'arrêtant juste au-dessus des chevilles, tenue aux épaules, telles les tenues romaines, agrémentée d'une large ceinture rappelant sa cape légère, elle descendait doucement les marches. Elle était un ange.

Alors qu'elle posait le pied sur le sol, je m'empressai de la rejoindre pour caresser sa joue tendrement.

-Tu es magnifique, mon amour. chuchotai-je alors que son cœur battait un peu plus fort.

-Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à m'en séparer. Elle a tout vécu avec moi. murmura-t-elle en serrant ma main.

Alice avait absolument tenu à prendre des photos, ce qui m'avait exaspéré au plus haut point, me faisant perdre du temps auprès de ma belle. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était partie, je remerciais chaque jour ma sœur de son geste.

Bella avait revêtu son armure juste avant que l'aube ne se lève et que Charlie n'arrive, confiant à Esmée sa tenue. Alice avait absolument tenu à lui donner un portable et une carte de crédit mais Bella avait refusé de les prendre, arguant qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pas accès à une prise électrique tous les jours pour en recharger la batterie et qu'elle avait toujours vécu sans argent sans aucun souci. Alice avait fait la moue quelques temps mais était revenue au salon, décidée à ce que Bella puisse rester en contact avec nous. Dans les mains de ma sœur, des carnets de timbres de tous les pays. Bella avait souri avant de les prendre, promettant à ma sœur qu'elle enverrait quelques messages. Puis, elle s'était blottie tout contre moi, assis dans le canapé, son nez dans mon cou. Nous n'avions plus parlé, se contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre. A cet instant, les mots ne servaient plus à rien.

Puis, trop vite à notre goût à tous, Bella détecta l'arrivée imminente de son maître. Elle se leva en silence et serra mes frères et sœurs dans ses bras. Jasper eut beaucoup de mal à briser l'étreinte, craignant, tout comme nous tous, que ce ne soit la dernière.

-Mon frère, je te retrouverai. Et tu sais que je tiens mes promesses. murmura-t-elle en souriant à Jasper alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue de son frère, comme lors de leur première rencontre et de leurs premières retrouvailles.

Puis elle s'arrêta devant Carlisle.

-Carlisle, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi alors que nous sommes des ennemis séculaires.

-Bella…

-Non, Carlisle. C'est la vérité. Je te remercie d'avoir dépassé tout cela et…d'avoir réussi à gagner ma confiance. reprit-elle. Sache que malgré mon départ, toi et les tiens serez toujours protégés des Volturi. Charlie et moi déploierons ce qu'il faut en quittant la région.

-Bella, tu n'avais pas à faire tout cela. Mais je te remercie de te soucier de notre famille dont tu es un membre dorénavant, ne l'oublie pas.

Bella acquiesça, souriante, et tendit la main vers mon père.

-Carlisle, je voudrais que tu veilles sur cela pour moi. C'était ce qui permettait à ma mère de briser nos protections sans peine. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe dans de mauvaises mains. ajouta-t-elle en déposant quelque chose dans la paume de mon père avant de lui refermer les doigts.

Lorsque Carlisle rouvrit la main, l'amulette de Didyme était posée dans sa paume, son cordon sombre enroulé autour du bijou.

-Mais Bella, ce bijou est à toi…tenta-t-il d'intervenir.

-Tu me le rendras à mon retour. le coupa-t-elle en refermant de nouveau la main du vampire qui acquiesça en silence. Puis-je ? demanda d'une petite voix ma belle alors qu'elle ouvrit légèrement les bras face à mon père.

-Naturellement, Bella. répondit Carlisle dans un sourire alors qu'il prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tu n'es pas ma fille mais je te considère comme telle dorénavant. Reviens-nous vite.

A en croire ses pensées et les émotions que Jasper captait, Carlisle était heureux du geste de ma belle qui osait enfin l'approcher.

Nous nous étions déjà dit au-revoir quelques heures auparavant, allongés dans notre clairière mais quand Bella quitta notre dernière étreinte alors que Charlie frappait à la porte, je crus que l'on me tuait une seconde fois.

-Je reviendrai, Edward. Auprès de toi, je suis chez moi. dit-elle en tenant fermement ma main sur son cœur qui battait doucement.

M'embrassant une dernière fois, elle chuchota contre mes lèvres « je reviendrai ». Puis elle s'écarta, replaçant sa capuche sur ses cheveux, laissant apparaitre malgré tout son visage et se tourna pour ouvrir la porte à son maitre.

-Isabella, il est temps. dit ce dernier.

Elle s'inclina avant de suivre Charlie à l'extérieur.

Regroupés sur le perron, nous les regardions s'éloigner à vitesse humaine dans le brouillard hivernal. Juste avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous le couvert des arbres, Bella se retourna une fraction de seconde, nous regardant de ses yeux si expressifs. Durant une fraction de seconde, de la douleur et de la tristesse y furent visibles. Alors qu'elle laissait sa capuche tomber désormais sur son visage, une image nous assaillit : Bella se tenant, souriante, devant la villa, à nos côtés. Lorsque l'image disparut de nos esprits, Bella passait dans l'obscurité de la forêt, son long manteau suivant ses mouvements alors que nous parvint encore le son de sa voix. Un seul mot. « Adieu ».

* * *

><p><strong><em>Toutes mes excuses à mes fidèles lecteurslectrices qui ont pu avoir accès à une version en italique. FF et ses mystères (alors que mon fichier d'origine est tout à fait normal ! Si si !). J'espère que je vais réussir à résoudre ce petit problème..._**


	9. Chapter 9

(EPOV)

Les journées semblaient si longues sans elle. Mais le pire était les nuits. Souvent, je me retrouvais dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, me réconfortant ainsi de son absence.

Debout devant le superbe miroir en pied qu'Esmée avait absolument tenu à installer à l'arrivée de Bella, je fixais une carte postale de l'état du Michigan que nous avions reçu dans la journée. Aucune autre indication. Aucun mot. Mais nous savions que c'était elle. Sa douce odeur de freesia se retrouvait sur le carton.

Lorsque nous avions reçu la première carte venant de l'Idaho, deux jours après son départ, Alice s'était étonnée de l'absence de texte. Mais Jasper avait émis l'hypothèse qu'elle voulait surement nous protéger si les Volturi venaient à s'inviter chez nous. Nous recevions une carte tous les deux jours, nous permettant ainsi de suivre leur voyage au travers le pays.

-Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas pris l'avion à Seattle ou même à Port Angelès ? demanda Emmett alors que nous nous tenions tous dans le salon, juste avant de sortir chasser.

-Pour attirer les traqueurs des Volturi loin d'ici. répondit Carlisle.

-Comment sais-tu cela ? répliquai-je aussitôt, ne comprenant pas ce plan.

-Quand Charlie Swan a accompagné Bella le lendemain de son retour, il m'a parlé.

-Quoi ? Mais, nous étions tous dans le salon avec vous ! répondis-je

-Tout comme Bella, Charlie est capable de projeter dans les pensées. Un don différent mais avec la même finalité. Sa première idée était de nous détruire le soir où il est arrivé ici. Mais il a lu en Bella et a changé d'avis. Il ne pouvait tuer les alliés de sa fille sans la tuer elle-même. Alors, pour elle, il a décidé ce plan. Ils devaient traverser le pays vers la côte est sans leurs boucliers pour laisser leurs odeurs et…

-créer une piste qui éloignera d'ici les traqueurs italiens. termina Jasper. Ils font cela pour nous protéger.

Carlisle acquiesça et nous avions fini par partir en chasse pour une bonne partie de la nuit.

.

Le lendemain avait été une journée des plus banales et vide de sens pour moi, Bella n'étant pas auprès de moi. Laissant passer ma peine sur les touches de mon piano, je suspendis mon morceau lorsque le moteur de la puissante berline de Carlisle se fit entendre dans le chemin. Notre père rentrait rarement durant ses gardes et encore moins dans cet état de précipitation, ce qui fit que toute la famille était rassemblée dans le salon lorsque Carlisle passa la porte.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il en balayant la pièce d'un regard.

-Carlisle, elle n'est pas là. Tu sais…répondit Esmée.

-Je l'ai entendue. Il y a quelques minutes. la coupa mon père d'une voix tendue, ce qui alerta aussitôt tous les membres de la famille.

xxx

(BPOV)

Je pestais contre cette maudite neige qui avait fait son apparition depuis la nuit dernière. Elle ne m'aidait en rien à effacer les traces de notre passage. Et avec Charlie dans mes bras, je n'avançais pas aussi vite que je le voulais. Je fatiguais de plus en plus, ne pouvant laisser le monstre refaire surface pour ne pas risquer de blesser encore plus Charlie. Je sentais mon pouvoir couler dans mes veines et s'enfuir alors que la douleur et la brulure qui irradiaient le corps de mon maître se répercutaient dans le mien. Je devais maintenir mon bouclier à son niveau maximal tout en agissant pour effacer l'aura laissée par Charlie, privé de son bouclier, ainsi que mes traces de pas.

Comment avais-je pu être aussi inattentive ? Je n'avais pas détecté leurs présences pourtant, maintenant, je suis sure qu'ils nous avaient suivi depuis plusieurs jours avant d'attaquer. Je repassais en boucles les images de l'affrontement, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. J'en avais tué un mais…

Charlie râla. Je m'arrêtai, saisissant une bouteille d'eau dans mon sac et baissai doucement la capuche de son long manteau dans lequel je l'avais emmitouflé. Il semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns comme les miens tiraient désormais vers une teinte grise dans laquelle apparaissaient quelques cheveux blancs.

-Père. murmurai-je

Charlie ouvrit les yeux et je le fis boire quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche.

-Isabella, mon enfant, il faut terminer le rituel…

-Non, père. Je vais vous mener chez les Cullen et Carlisle vous aidera. Ils sont mes alliés. Nous avons encore le temps.

-Tu leur voues une confiance aveugle...

-Oui, père, jamais ils ne pourront nous trahir. répondis-je, essayant de mettre un peu de confiance dans ma voix pour le rassurer, même si, à cet instant, je paniquais comme jamais.

-Edward est quelqu'un de bien. Son âme est remarquable pour un vampire. Comme ta mère…poursuivit-il, sa voix s'éteignant progressivement.

-Oui père. Je le sais.

Il referma les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je replaçai le vêtement sur son visage pour qu'il ne souffre pas de cette maudite neige et repris ma route. Pourquoi avais-je refusé ce maudit téléphone ? Et cette carte de crédit ? J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait les mauvais choix, et Charlie payait les conséquences de mes actes.

Enfin, après toute une journée de course à travers les bois, je perçus des odeurs familières. _Très __bientôt, __je __distinguerai __les __contours__ de __l__'__énorme __bâtisse._ Je déposai Charlie à l'abri d'un énorme taillis et déplaçai mon bouclier autour de lui. A cet instant, moi seule pouvait le voir. Je laissai le vampire reprendre sa place et ajustai mes sens pour examiner les lieux et repérer un éventuel danger rôdant autour de la région et donc des Cullen. De nombreuses odeurs m'assaillirent : les parfums des sous-bois, les fumets des animaux passant non loin de moi, l'odeur de la pluie glaciale se transformant en flocons...Mais une odeur particulière aviva mon attention. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Derrière moi, un bruissement se fit entendre et deux loups apparurent.

-Bonjour Jacob. Seth. saluai-je, un brin de soulagement dans la voix.

-_Bonjour __Bella.__ Nous __pensions __que __tu __étais __partie.__ Ton __maître __était __passé __nous __prévenir __à __la __réserve_...me répondit Jake alors que je ressentais la bonne humeur de Seth.

-Nous avons eu un souci en chemin.

-_Souci__ comme ?_

-Charlie, mon maître, est blessé. J'ai besoin de l'aide de Carlisle. avouai-je.

Après tout, Jacob et Seth étaient les membres de la meute les plus proches de moi. Ils ne m'étaient pas liés mais tout aussi fidèles.

-Trois vampires nous sont tombés dessus. J'en ai eu un et les deux autres se sont enfuis. Mais...

-_Tu __crains __qu'ils __ne __vous __traquent_. compléta l'alpha à ma place.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-J'ai besoin d'une escorte jusqu'à votre frontière. Une fois sur le territoire des Cullen, je me débrouillerai. Je ne veux pas vous créer de problèmes. finis-je par demander.

-_Ok__ pour__ nous, __mais__ nous__ t'accompagnerons __jusque __chez __les __Cullen __avant __de __rentrer__ à __la __réserve._

_-_Merci Jacob. Je vous protégerai une fois là-bas. lui assurai-je.

Les Cullen ne verraient surement pas d'un bon œil l'intrusion des loups sur leur territoire mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Un geignement m'obligea à suspendre la conversation et à rebrousser chemin bien trop vite à mon goût. Charlie souffrait.

_Je ne __pourrais__ remplir__ ma __mission._ Mon maître allait mourir par ma faute. Si un ennemi était dans les parages, je pourrais patienter une journée ici encore avant de devoir m'éloigner vers le sud. Mais Charlie tiendrait-il encore 24 heures ? A cette pensée, je grimaçai. Dans l'énergie du désespoir, je pensai à Carlisle et Edward et je fus prise d'une vision : moi, debout dans le jardin de la villa, devant un bûcher.

J'eus un hoquet de stupéfaction. Je n'avais jamais eu de vision auparavant. Seul mon père en avait. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à réciter le rituel, je découvrais de nouveaux pouvoirs, encore trop forts pour mon corps fatigué. Croisant les doigts pour que les Cullen, et surtout Carlisle, soient à la maison, je modifiai mon bouclier et repris mon père dans mes bras, avant de renforcer notre protection et me dirigeai de nouveau vers mon objectif, les loups à mes côtés à présent, pensant à Carlisle. _Ressentirait-il__ mon __retour__ grâce__ au__lien ?_

La nuit était tombée et la neige avait enfin cessé. Alors que je courrai au travers des dernières rangées d'arbres, je les appelai en pensée, espérant qu'ils étaient à proximité, tout en leur expliquant la présence des loups à mes côtés.

-S'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! Les loups sont à mes côtés ! Il est blessé, il va mourir ! murmurai-je désormais pour que Jake et Seth perçoivent mon appel, alors que je traversai le jardin en marchant pour éviter des souffrances supplémentaires à Charlie, sa tête calée contre mon épaule après avoir réajusté ma capuche et le manteau de mon père.

Comme par miracle, la porte de la villa s'ouvrit et deux vampires apparurent sur le seuil : Carlisle et Edward, qui, après une seconde de surprise, se précipitèrent vers moi, grondant aussi fort que les deux loups qui attendaient à la limite du jardin, là où je les avais stoppés.

-Les loups sont avec moi ! annonçai-je clairement alors qu'Edward les fixait, prêt à bondir.

-Merci Jacob. Seth et toi pouvez-vous patrouillez le long de la frontière ? leur demandai-je en me tournant vers eux.

-_Combien__ de __temps ?_

-24 heures. Ensuite, je viendrai vous voir. Merci frères.

A ces derniers mots, les vampires tressaillirent mais restèrent silencieux.

Mes deux gardiens acquiescèrent et disparurent.

-Bella, que se passe-t-il ? questionna Carlisle, inquiet.

Je relevai la tête sur les deux vampires et remarquai que les autres étaient sortis sur le perron.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir amené les loups ici mais j'avais besoin d'une escorte. murmurai-je en reportant mon attention sur le visage de Charlie que je serrais prudemment dans mes bras.

Carlisle s'avança alors vers moi pour m'aider mais, surprise, je reculai de deux pas.

-N'aie crainte, Bella.

-Désolée…marmonnai-je encore. Je ne savais pas où aller. Il est blessé par ma faute…j'en ai pourtant tué un mais…

-Bella, Bella, calme-toi. Qui est blessé ? intervint Edward, tentant de poser une main sur mon épaule mais je me dégageai rapidement, leur envoyant à tous un message silencieux.

-_Je__ ne__ peux __pas.__ Pas __maintenant.__ Seul __compte __Charlie_…

Tendue, fatiguée, apeurée, je serrai les dents, ne pouvant répondre sans perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et donc laisser réapparaitre le vampire en moi.

-Entrons, veux-tu ? offrit Carlisle, comprenant surement mon désarroi.

Alors que nous rallions la maison, je déployai mon bouclier au dessus du jardin et osai enfin respirer un peu. Sur le seuil, Jasper et Emmett avancèrent mais je resserrai de plus belle Charlie dans mes bras. Ils stoppèrent leur geste et nous laissèrent passer pour entrer.

-Bella, est-ce Charlie qui est blessé ? demanda doucement Carlisle.

Quittant des yeux quelques secondes mon père, je hochai la tête en plantant mon regard dans celui si clair du vampire, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

-Où est-il ? continua-t-il.

-C'est….c'est….c'est lui…bégayai-je en soulevant la capuche qui protégeait le visage.

-Comment est-ce possible ? souffla Edward.

Entendre sa voix provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Edward était là, près de moi. Si près de moi. Mais je ne pouvais me détacher de Charlie. Je n'y arrivais pas.

-Plus tard. coupa le médecin qui sentait surement mes émotions, tout comme les autres présents près de nous. Installe-le sur le canapé, Bella, j'ai besoin de mon matériel. ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

-Attends, Carlisle. Je ne dois pas vous mettre en danger. Je…

-Nous ne craignons rien, Bella. répondit Jasper en s'approchant de moi.

Mon frère. Toujours si rassurant. Si sécurisant. Mais là encore, même si mon esprit voulait me blottir dans ses bras, je n'y arrivais pas.

-Si. Ils nous traquent peut-être et…dis-je rapidement en m'écartant de Jasper avant d'être interrompue par un râle.

Posant rapidement mon regard sur le visage de mon maitre, je sentis les larmes poindre aux bords de mes yeux. Charlie entrouvrit légèrement les yeux dans un effort que je devinais intense tandis que je tombais à genoux près de lui.

-Isabella…nous sommes arrêtés…murmura-t-il.

-Oui, maître. répondis-je faiblement, levant une main gantée pour repousser une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Nous sommes chez les Cullen, nos alliés.

Je caressai rapidement sa joue avant de reprendre à l'adresse des vampires :

-J'ai fait au mieux pour effacer nos traces depuis trois jours. J'ai demandé aux loups une patrouille de 24h le long de la frontière et j'ai redéployé mon bouclier à pleine puissance en arrivant ici. J'irai de nouveau sur la frontière demain. énumérai-je en tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur mes émotions, exposant mes directives comme un chef de guerre.

-Comment puis-je le soigner ? Je ne sais rien des maladies de ton peuple et…dit Carlisle

-Il…a perdu son bouclier. C'est un humain comme tous les autres désormais…Enfin, je suppose... répondis-je, fixant Charlie.

-Puis-je le toucher ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…je n'ose pas le toucher sans mes gants depuis mes 7 ans…je vais tenter de le réveiller…promis-je en envoyant quelques légères ondes de pouvoir vers mon père qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

-Charlie, puis-je vous toucher ? demanda alors Carlisle.

Ce à quoi Charlie acquiesça avant d'ajouter difficilement en plantant son regard dans le mien :

-Isabella, je vais mourir. Nous devons terminer le rituel. Je t'en prie, mon enfant.

-Vous êtes trop épuisé pour le faire, maître. Cela vous tuerait avant de terminer les incantations. tentai-je de le raisonner, sentant les larmes poindre.

-Laisse-moi me reposer quelques instants et j'y arriverai. me contra-t-il.

-Je peux le soulager un peu, Bella. proposa Carlisle d'une voix douce.

-J'ai confiance en vous, Carlisle. Laissez-moi une heure de repos. ordonna Charlie avant que je ne puisse répondre. Isabella, sors d'ici, veux-tu ?

-Non ! Non, père ! Carlisle va vous soigner et…m'écriai-je en me relevant.

-Bella, mon enfant, cesse de te voiler la face. Sors d'ici, je t'appellerai le moment venu. rajouta-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait par mon diminutif depuis la mort de ma mère. Alors, sentant mes dernières barrières tomber, j'acquiesçai silencieusement, caressai rapidement sa joue avec ma main gantée et sortit de la maison.

xxx

(EPOV)

Bella venait de sortir à toute vitesse du salon, nous laissant dans la pièce alors que Carlisle s'agenouillait près de Charlie.

-Charlie, que s'est-il passé ? questionna mon père.

-Trois gardes des Volturi…je les avais perçus mais je n'ai rien dit. Il faut absolument que Bella reçoive nos pouvoirs et elle refusait…je ne lui ai rien dit. répondit Charlie à voix basse.

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour elle. nota doucement Carlisle alors que Charlie hochait la tête.

_Alors,__ malgré__ tout,__ il__ aimait__ sa __fille_.

-Elle refuse de me voir mourir. Alors voilà des jours que nous fuyons pour vous rejoindre. Elle doit être épuisée. ajouta difficilement le nécromancien lorsqu'un énorme fracas se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

-C'est Bella. dit simplement Jasper en approchant de la fenêtre.

Nous sentions la colère, ou plutôt la fureur qui coulait en ses veines actuellement.

-Allez-y, elle va avoir besoin de nous. Je m'occupe de Charlie. nous dit Carlisle en levant les yeux vers nous.

-Elle refuse que nous l'approchions. répondis-je en observant mon âme-sœur au loin.

Chacun de ses gestes trahissait la tension immense qui l'habitait en cet instant.

-çà ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous. Elle est juste perdue entre ses sentiments et son devoir. répliqua Esmée doucement. 

Debout sur le perron, nous regardions Bella fracassant les énormes troncs qui jonchaient désormais le fond du jardin, près de la rivière. Elle hurlait sa colère et sa tristesse.

Un simple regard vers mes frères suffit à nous décider. Nous la rejoignîmes alors qu'elle nous tournait le dos et ne semblait pas nous avoir entendus. Emmett saisit fermement ses épaules puis la ceintura alors que Jasper et moi nous placions devant elle. Elle aurait pu nous tuer juste avec sa magie mais, encore une fois, elle tenait trop à nous pour l'utiliser. Elle ne faisait qu'évacuer sa colère.

-Bella ! Arrête ! criai-je.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle.

-Bella ! intervint Jasper, envoyant toute la puissance de son don pour la calmer. Bella ! C'est nous !

Des larmes striaient ses joues sales et elle sembla se calmer quelque peu. Emmett la maintenait toujours très serré mais elle était immobile désormais.

-Bella ! Calme-toi ! Carlisle est avec ton père. Il s'occupe de lui. repris-je d'une voix un peu plus douce alors que je caressais d'un doigt sa joue.

Jasper fit de même sur l'autre joue alors qu'Emmett tentait de la bercer un peu. Au moins, elle n'évitait plus notre contact.

-J'ai failli ! Ils nous ont encerclés et….dit-elle dans un hoquet.

-Chut…calme-toi ma belle. ne cessais-je de répéter alors que nous caressions ses joues inondées de larmes.

Emmett desserra progressivement l'étau qu'il maintenait autour de Bella qui s'était calmée. Aussitôt libérée, elle se jeta dans mes bras, sanglotant dans mon cou. Sa peau, tiède habituellement, était glacée et humide. Son manteau et sa cuirasse étaient trempés, ses cheveux humides et collants.

-Bella, que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je tout bas alors que Jasper et Emmett avaient déposé une main dans le dos de leur sœur.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, son corps tremblant de plus en plus.

-Viens, rentrons au chaud. Tu vas d'abord prendre une douche et manger un peu. décidai-je alors que je l'emmenai lentement vers la maison, suivi d'Emmett et Jasper.

Esmée, Rose et Alice nous attendaient sous le porche, inquiètes et peinées.

-Les filles, pouvez-vous lui trouver une tenue chaude ? demandai-je sans détacher mes yeux de ma belle.

-Bien sûr. répondit tout bas Rosalie alors qu'elle rentrait dans la villa suivie d'Alice et de mes frères.

-Maman, tu pourrais peut-être…

-Je lui prépare ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine. compléta Esmée en me souriant.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête et nous fis entrer dans la villa. Aussitôt, Bella se redressa et chercha du regard son père dans le salon, vide.

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte, envahie par la peur.

-Calme-toi ma chérie, Carlisle l'a installé dans ta chambre. répondit Esmée qui avait anticipé la question de Bella.

-Allons-y, tu seras rassurée. tranchai-je en replaçant mon bras sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi.

Elle se laissa faire et gravit les marches à mes côtés. Après l'avoir vu, elle soupira longuement et se blottit de nouveau contre moi. Alice et Rosalie réapparurent à cet instant, une pile de vêtements sur les bras. Encore une fois, je pris les devants et poussai Bella à prendre une douche rapide avant de descendre nous rejoindre. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle apparut à la porte de la cuisine. Jasper, qui était le plus proche de l'embrasure, se leva et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot, embrassant de temps à autre le front de sa sœur. Puis elle brisa l'étreinte pour nous rejoindre et s'installer devant le plateau-repas que ma mère lui avait préparé. Je m'installai dans son dos et plaçai mes mains sur sa taille, collant son dos contre mon torse alors qu'elle picorait du bout des lèvres, l'esprit ailleurs.

-Charlie dort pour une bonne heure. Je lui ai enlevé son armure et lui ai fait une légère injection de morphine pour qu'il ne souffre pas. expliqua notre père qui avait pris place à côté d'Esmée. Bella, que s'est-il passé ? finit-il par demander.

-Je sais que tu l'as soulagé, je souffre beaucoup moins. Merci Carlisle. Du fond du cœur. répondit-elle puis elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, inspira profondément et entreprit de nous raconter, nous envoyant ses souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

Ainsi, elle souffrait en même temps que lui. Cette constatation me perturba quelque peu, tout comme Carlisle qui pensa la même chose que moi, au même moment :

-_Comment __cela__ va-t-il __se __passer__ quand __Charlie __va __mourir ? __Il __ne __lui__ reste __plus __beaucoup__ de __temps__…__se __pourrait-il __que__…_

Je n'écoutais plus les pensées de mon père, de peur d'entendre ce que je craignais le plus…

-Charlie avait décidé que nous partirions pour l'Europe depuis Jacksonville. Pour rester à couvert le plus longtemps possible, nous devions rejoindre la Virginie en traversant les forêts puis longer la côte jusqu'en Floride, le soleil obligeant les vampires à rester cachés et nous permettant ainsi de prendre de l'avance sur nos éventuels poursuivants. Lorsque nous sommes partis d'ici, nous avons modifié nos boucliers à quelques kilomètres au nord d'ici pour créer une piste qui vous mettrait ainsi à l'abri des Volturi. expliquait-elle d'une voix laconique et éteinte, perdue dans ses pensées qui défilaient dans nos esprits.

Les images des kilomètres de forêts traversées à la course apparaissaient et disparaissaient, entrecoupées de légères pauses près de larges rivières. Parfois, nous décelions rapidement la devanture d'une supérette ou d'un bureau de poste d'où Bella nous envoyait ses cartes postales.

-Tu vois, Alice, j'ai tenu ma promesse. reprit-elle en tournant sa tête vers ma sœur et en lui souriant rapidement.

Alice lui sourit en retour et Bella soupira une nouvelle fois. Les aveux semblaient être terriblement difficiles pour elle et nous confortaient dans le fait que ce qui allait suivre avait dû être épouvantable.

-Nous avions traversé le Michigan et après un détour de l'autre côté de la frontière canadienne pour brouiller les pistes, nous avons regagné la Pennsylvanie en réajustant nos boucliers. Au sud de l'Ohio, j'ai eu besoin de faire une pause pour chasser. Nous avons trouvé une vieille cabane abandonnée au beau milieu d'une forêt. Charlie y a installé son bouclier et je suis partie quelques kilomètres plus loin pour me nourrir.

Des images d'une biche se désaltérant au bord d'un lac dansèrent quelques secondes avant que la course, effrénée, ne reprenne.

-Je…Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser là bas. J'avais un pressentiment depuis plusieurs jours mais…il m'a forcée à m'éloigner et…Je ne les ai pas sentis arriver…Je…Il va mourir par ma faute…bégaya-t-elle, le visage baissé, son menton tremblant légèrement.

Je me rapprochai encore plus d'elle et l'entourai de mes bras, sa joue se nichant dorénavant contre mon bras, ses mains tenant fermement les miennes contre son ventre.

-Je ne percevais plus Charlie. Alors j'ai commis une erreur de débutant. J'ai foncé tête baissée droit devant moi vers la cabane au lieu d'observer quelques secondes. Deux gardes royaux faisaient face à mon père. J'ai immédiatement reconnu Jane qui me toisait, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. J'ai voulu...je...

Les deux visages des vampires nous étaient plutôt familiers : Jane et son jumeau, Alec, les sbires d'Aro. Tout comme moi, Jasper et Carlisle réagirent à la seconde même : Jane ne quittait jamais Volterra sans Félix et Démétri. Bella avait déjà tué Félix. Où se trouvait Démétri ?

-Soudain, une masse sombre m'est tombée dessus. Mon père a eu peur pour moi et les deux vampires en ont profité pour lui bondir dessus mais il restait protégé par son bouclier. J'ai sauté sur le dos de mon attaquant mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Alors, il m'a attrapée et m'a saisi par la gorge. Mon père s'est précipité vers moi et m'a touchée pour me communiquer son pouvoir. Mais Jane ne lui a pas laissé le temps de finir et a bondi de nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, elle a réussi à percer le bouclier, ce qui fit hurler mon père qui envoya son pouvoir sur Démétri qui resta figé. J'en ai profité pour bondir sur l'autre mâle, trop près de mon père et j'ai réussi à le tuer.

Devant nos yeux, nous suivions l'attaque. Au moment où le corps d'Alec tomba au sol, Jane hurla de rage, relâchant Charlie qui s'effondra au sol inanimé, ce qui libéra Démétri. Ce dernier attrapa Jane par le bras et ils s'enfuirent.

-Tu as tué son frère. Alec était le jumeau de Jane. intervint Carlisle alors que Bella s'était tue pour laisser couler ses larmes.

-J'ai pris mon père inanimé dans mes bras et j'ai couru droit devant. Mon instinct me disait de rentrer ici. J'ai couru pendant presque deux jours mais je n'allais pas assez vite. L'état de Charlie se dégradait d'heure en heure. Je ne pouvais laisser le vampire prendre le dessus, et je devais maintenir mon bouclier tout en effaçant l'aura de mon maître et mes traces dans la neige. Et par-dessus tout, je ressentais toutes ses douleurs. Alors, j'ai volé une voiture alors que je traversai le Wisconsin. Emmett, jamais je ne te remercierai assez pour m'avoir appris à conduire. essaya de plaisanter ma belle en relevant ses yeux humides sur Emmett.

-Je suis heureux que çà ait pu te servir, sœurette. répondit ce dernier en serrant un peu plus fort Rosalie dans ses bras.

La situation était difficile pour tout le monde.

-J'ai roulé le plus loin possible mais j'ai dû abandonner la voiture. Le réservoir était vide et je n'avais pas d'argent... Mais si je n'avais pas été aussi têtue, j'aurais accepté ta carte bleue, Alice ! continua-t-elle, la voix étranglée par des sanglots désormais.

L'image brouillée d'une vieille Chevrolet orange abandonnée le long d'une route déserte apparut. Elle était tombée en panne sèche au beau milieu de nulle part.

-J'ai repris Charlie dans mes bras et j'ai couru. En traversant le Montana, la neige s'est invitée. souffla-t-elle. comme fatiguée. Les loups m'ont rejointe après Seattle. Je suis désolée de les avoir amenés ici mais ils m'escortaient et….

Sa voix mourut et elle tourna la tête pour enfoncer son visage dans mon torse. Doucement, je caressais son dos, la berçant sans cesse pour la calmer. Jasper s'était rapproché de nous et avait saisi une main de sa sœur.

Un geignement plaintif s'éleva de l'étage, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

-La morphine ne va bientôt plus faire effet, Bella. De quoi souffre-t-il exactement ? me coupa Carlisle.

-Je n'ai pas su le protéger. Il a été empoisonné par le venin. dit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

-Tu m'as laissé le toucher, Bella, et...reprit-il.

-Le mal était déjà fait. Ce n'est pas ton venin qui le tue, Carlisle, c'est celui de Jane.

-Mais alors, pourquoi refuser de le toucher ?

-Je…çà fait si longtemps…Quand mes aspects vampiriques ont pris le dessus, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus le toucher sans être gantée. Je ne contrôlais pas assez mes deux aspects et ne réussissais pas à bloquer le venin et rester suffisamment « humaine », alors…et puis après la…la mort de ma mère, Charlie n'était plus aussi affectueux. Je sais qu'il m'en a voulu. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma mère…

-Isabella.

A la voix de son père, elle essuya ses joues, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et fonça à l'étage.


	10. Chapter 10

(BPOV)

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, n'osant pas le toucher. Depuis que mes pouvoirs étaient apparus, je ne l'avais plus touché, de peur de lui faire du mal, sauf pour le ramener ici.

Il était allongé sur mon lit beige, son visage avait encore vieilli. Il semblait avoir cent ans maintenant. Sa peau se desséchait doucement, se ridant progressivement. Ses cheveux étaient blancs. Il ouvrit difficilement les paupières, laissant apparaître des yeux d'un bleu très pâle qui avait remplacé le noir onyx, prouvant que la magie nécromancienne ne se déversait plus en torrent dans ses veines. Ainsi, il perdait ses pouvoirs. Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle.

-Il meurt, n'est-ce pas? demandai-je tout bas en relevant les yeux vers Carlisle qui se tenait debout près de la porte avec les autres Cullen.

Le médecin acquiesça, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Isabella...ma Bella...mon enfant...murmura mon père en levant la main vers mon visage.

-Non, Père, je ne veux pas vous blesser. dis-je en reculant légèrement.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, mon enfant. Je vais mourir. Laisse-moi te toucher. Ne pleure pas. Un soldat ne pleure pas.

J'abdiquai et essuyai mes yeux emplis de larmes. J'attrapai doucement la main levée de mon père et la déposai sur ma joue. Le contact avec sa peau, pourtant sèche, me ramena des siècles en arrière, chez nous, en Italie. Malgré moi, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau, mouillant la peau de Charlie.

-Bella…

-Je suis désolée, maître…mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, Bella. Te rappelles-tu de notre maison et du champ de fleurs que tu aimais traverser à toute vitesse lorsque le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel ?

J'acquiesçai à ce souvenir de cette dernière période de paix et d'insouciance, avec mes deux parents.

-Bella, mon enfant, s'il te plait, appelle-moi comme tu m'appelais à cette époque. murmura-t-il, ému.

Sans ôter ma main de sa joue, je me penchai en avant et l'embrassai tendrement sur le front.

-Merci, papa. murmurai-je avant de me rasseoir.

Derrière moi, je perçus l'émotion de mes amis.

-Papa, pourquoi avoir voulu me sauver ? demandai-je.

Je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi s'être jeté devant moi ?

-Tu es mon enfant, Bella. Ils allaient te tuer. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir reprendre le contrôle.

-Mais, papa, comment pourrais-je savoir faire ce qu'il faut sans me venger de tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait subir ? Comment….

-Tu n'es pas seule, Isabella. Tu as à tes côtés une nouvelle famille. Et Edward saura t'y aider. me coupa Charlie en appuyant sa main contre ma joue.

Je me tus, embrassant la paume de sa main. Je ne pouvais plus retarder l'inéluctable.

-Je dois terminer ce que j'ai commencé. reprit-il en souriant. Prépare ce qu'il faut.

J'acquiesçai et me relevai pour sortir de la chambre. Au moment où je passai à côté de Carlisle, ce dernier voulut poser sa main sur mon épaule mais j'évitai subtilement le geste et me retrouvai au beau milieu du salon, réajustant ma cuirasse autour de mon torse alors que les Cullen m'avaient rejointe. _Je __devais__ effacer__ toute __émotion__ pour__ faire__ ce __que __j'avais __à __faire_.

-Bella, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour t'aider ? demanda Carlisle

-Non, çà...çà va aller. Je voudrais juste que vous vous rassembliez sous le porche et que vous n'en bougiez plus jusqu'à ce que les boucliers ne tombent. expliquai-je alors que je nouai mon manteau autour de mon cou.

-Que vas-tu faire ? chuchota Edward, visiblement inquiet face à mon revirement dans mon comportement.

Pour supporter ce qui allait se passer, je devais remettre mon masque de guerrier. Masquer mes émotions. Les oublier pour faire ce que j'avais à faire, sans faiblir.

-Je...Je vais tuer mon père...chuchotai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Je levai les yeux sur eux et je pus y voir la surprise et la tristesse qui les emplissaient. Edward me fixait, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les miens. Alors que je passai à côté de lui pour rejoindre l'extérieur, ma main attrapa la sienne quelques secondes. Sans un mot, sans le regarder, je profitai de la tiédeur qui émanait de notre prise. Ce toucher suffit à me donner du courage et je sortis dans le jardin enneigé. Le silence y régnait. Me plaçant au beau milieu de la pelouse, je traçais les contours du pentagramme où Charlie et moi allions devoir prendre place. Une fois fait, je dessinais les symboles de protection aux quatre points cardinaux et tirai ma dague que je fis glisser dans ma paume. Le sang perla aussitôt et je fermai le cercle lentement, versant mon sang goutte à goutte sur la neige immaculée. Une fois le cercle complet fermé, une forte vague de pouvoir apparut. Il était l'heure. Je le savais. Et Charlie le savait également. Je sentis un regain dans son aura. Il m'attendait. J'allais devoir être forte.

Mais là, à cette seconde, je sentis ma conviction flancher. Sur le perron, je me blottis quelques secondes contre Jasper puis contre Edward, sans un mot, et rejoignis mon père à l'étage. Il avait déjà réendossé son armure. Je voulus le porter mais il refusa, par fierté. Il restait le dernier maitre-nécromancien, même mourant.

Prenant mon bras, nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Charlie me stoppa.

-Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère, Bella. Je suis fier de t'avoir eu comme fille et élève. Tu seras un extraordinaire maitre-nécromancien. me dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.

-Je t'aime, papa. chuchotai-je en embrassant sa joue, ne trouvant aucun autre mot tellement l'émotion m'étreignait.

(EPOV)

Bella était ressortie de la maison, son père accroché à son bras. Malgré les souffrances qui parcouraient son corps, le maitre-nécromancien avait tenu à porter son armure et à se tenir debout. Il s'était arrêté devant nous, forçant Bella à stopper sa marche pour ne pas le faire tomber.

-Merci Carlisle. Didyme avait raison à ton propos. Et je m'allie à son avis quant à votre rôle auprès d'Isabella. Que ta famille reste en paix. dit Charlie en regardant notre père.

-Ce fut un honneur de te rencontrer Charlie. Isabella pourra éternellement compter sur nous. répondit le vampire, visiblement ému.

Puis il refit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, devant moi. Il tendit une main vers moi pour que je lui donne la mienne.

-Jeune Edward. Ton aura est vraiment particulière. Tu as su toucher l'âme et le cœur de ma fille, tout comme sa mère a touché la mienne. Alors…dit-il alors qu'il déposait la main de Bella sur la mienne avant de laisser la sienne sur les nôtres.

-Père…chuchota Bella mais Charlie poursuivit.

-_Edward,__ ne __parle__ pas __et __ne __bouge __pas_. m'avertit alors Bella.

-Isabella Swan, je te délie de notre lien. Edward, tu as désormais la charge de veiller pour l'éternité et de seconder Isabella Swan, le dernier maitre-nécromancien. Ce lien soudé par les pouvoirs de deux maitres-nécromanciens ne pourra disparaitre, même dans la mort. annonça-t-il alors qu'une sensation de brulure prenait nos mains.

Bella releva la tête vers son père, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, puis me regarda en souriant.

-_Père__ nous __a __unis __selon __le __rite __nécromancien_. pensa Bella à l'intention de ma famille pour que nous comprenions. Puis la voix mentale de Bella se modifia et résonna encore une fois dans ma tête, juste pour moi : _« Je__ t__'__aime »_.

-Isabella, il est temps. intervint Charlie, brisant notre connexion.

Ma belle acquiesça, reprit délicatement le bras de son père pour le poser sur le sien et ils marchèrent jusqu'au cercle.

Placés tous les deux en son centre, face à face, Bella ôta son manteau, nous dévoilant son dos sur lequel était accroché sa dague. Puis elle enleva celui de Charlie qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Bella psalmodia quelques phrases et nous pûmes voir la fine membrane bleutée du bouclier de protection qu'elle avait établi autour de la propriété briller de plus belle.

-Elle renforce son bouclier. chuchota Jasper qui avait longuement discuté de toutes ces techniques défensives avec sa sœur, quelques semaines auparavant.

Bella et Charlie, debout face à face, se tenaient les mains désormais, têtes baissées, psalmodiant à voix basse. Le vent se leva et vint tournoyer sous le bouclier. Leurs voix se modifièrent alors que leurs litanies accéléraient. Au sol, les dessins tracés plus tôt par ma belle se colorèrent, brillant d'un rouge sombre sur la neige blanche. Un nouveau bouclier apparut, juste autour de Charlie et Bella alors qu'une chaleur digne de l'été envahissait le jardin. La voix de Bella s'éteignit, laissant résonner celle de son père, profonde, ancienne, ténébreuse. La tête toujours baissée, un mouvement de Bella attira mon attention. Sa main droite venait de saisir le manche de la dague fixée dans son dos pour la sortir de son fourreau. La lame argentée, sortie de son écrin, toujours cachée derrière le dos de Bella, se mit à briller intensément. A cet instant, un éclair éclaira le ciel et le tonnerre gronda. Alors que l'écho faiblissait, la voix de Bella résonna de nouveau sous la bulle. Puis, elle s'approcha de Charlie, le serrant contre elle de son bras gauche. Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à poser son front sur celui de sa fille qui se tut quelques secondes. C'est alors que la voix de Bella se fit de nouveau entendre, légère et aérienne…Elle chantait. Doucement, elle fredonnait l'air dans lequel elle s'était perdue cette fameuse nuit d'orage à la villa. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage épuisé de Charlie. Et tout alla très vite. Renforçant sa prise sur son père, Bella tira de son dos la dague et sa main droite disparut entre leurs deux corps. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle chuchota « Pardon papa », la voix emplie de sanglots, avant d'accompagner le corps de Charlie vers le sol après avoir laissé tomber la dague ensanglantée à ses pieds, que nous comprîmes ce qu'il s'était passé sous nos yeux.

Devant nous, au beau milieu de la pelouse, Bella était accroupie, tenant fermement contre elle Charlie, désormais allongé dans la neige blanche qui se teintait progressivement de rouge, les yeux fermés alors que sa main gauche était posée sur son thorax, au-dessus de la blessure. Une phrase de Bella me revint en mémoire : « je vais tuer mon père »…

-Pardon, papa. ne cessait-elle de murmurer, son front posé sur celui de Charlie.

Le vieil homme murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles en levant une main vers le visage de Bella. Elle la saisit et baisa délicatement la paume.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut, papa. Je te le jure. Je t'aime. dit Bella un peu plus fort, les larmes coulant désormais.

Nous ne bougions toujours pas, respectant la demande d'Isabella mais je n'avais qu'une envie, ressentant sa douleur : la serrer contre moi et l'emmener loin d'ici, loin de tout cela. Mais, nous restions là.

Charlie sourit une dernière fois et ferma les yeux avant de rendre son dernier souffle. A cet instant, Bella plongea son visage dans le cou de son père, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le bouclier le plus proche d'eux brilla intensément et se resserra autour de Bella avant de disparaitre, tout comme celui qui protégeait la résidence une seconde plus tard.

Ce fut le signal que j'attendais pour la rejoindre. La seconde suivante, je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et déposai doucement une main sur son épaule. Blottie contre Charlie, refusant de le lâcher, elle tremblait alors qu'elle ne cessait de murmurer « pardon, papa ».

-Bella…tentai-je d'une voix douce mais elle ne semblait pas m'entendre.

Jasper me rejoignit, suivi de Carlisle, alors qu'Emmett tenait tout contre lui mes sœurs et notre mère, visiblement choquées de la situation.

-Bella…repris-je, alors que Jasper s'agenouillait de l'autre côté, tentant de la calmer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque j'osai caresser ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle releva la tête. Les yeux noyés de larmes, elle me fixa puis regarda rapidement Jasper et Carlisle avant de porter de nouveau son regard sur moi.

-Oh, Edward…se mit-elle à pleurer alors que je m'approchai au plus près d'elle.

(BPOV)

J'avais tué mon propre père…Il était mort de ma propre main…_Je __l__'__avais __tué__…_

Bien entendu, ce geste faisait partie du rituel mais il n'empêchait que la culpabilité me rongeait et me rongerait toute l'éternité…

A chaque instant, je revoyais son visage détendu, son sourire mais surtout son regard empli d'amour lorsque j'avais saisi ma dague. Et ces images étaient en conflit avec mes émotions. Son bonheur et sa plénitude face à mon désespoir et mon sentiment de trahison...

Après le rituel, je suis restée blottie contre son cadavre, le serrant contre mon torse, attendant un miracle qui ne viendrait jamais. Charlie était mort. Comme ma mère…

J'étais désormais une orpheline. Vraiment orpheline...La douleur que j'avais ressentie il y a deux siècles avait été horrible mais au regard de celle qui ravageait mon cœur et mon âme, elle n'était rien...car au fond, j'avais peut-être toujours su que Charlie n'était pas réellement mort...alors qu'aujourd'hui...

Après un long moment dehors, agenouillée au beau milieu de la neige rougie par le sang de mon parricide, Edward avait enfin réussi à me détacher du corps de celui qui avait été mon monde pendant des siècles, mon seul repère. Doucement. Prudemment. Aidé par Jasper, ils avaient réussi à me sortir de ma transe morbide et à m'éloigner un peu du jardin. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Je m'étais juste blottie contre Edward et Jasper, les serrant tous les deux contre moi comme si les lâcher signifiait ma perte, et m'étais calmée dans cette étreinte emplie d'amour. Peu à peu, les larmes s'étaient taries et mon esprit reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

-Il me reste encore une chose à accomplir pour terminer le rituel. dis-je, la voix cassée par les sanglots qui avaient enfin disparu.

Je me séparai d'Edward et Jasper à regret et me dirigeai vers le corps de Charlie que Carlisle avait recouvert de son long manteau sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir regardé une dernière fois le visage détendu et souriant de celui qui restera éternellement pour moi le dernier maitre-nécromancien de notre peuple, après avoir une dernière fois posé doucement ma main nue sur sa joue dorénavant froide, j'embrasai par mon pouvoir le bûcher qu'Emmett et Carlisle avaient accepté d'installer pour moi. Alors que de grandes flammes orangées emportaient le corps de cet être plus que millénaire, une immense vague de pouvoir s'abattit sur moi, me faisant mettre genou à terre sous sa puissance. Je n'eus que le temps d'articuler d'une faible voix « Edward… » avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, Edward, assis tout contre moi, serrant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Hé ! dit-il doucement lorsqu'il vit mes paupières s'entrouvrir.

-Hé...répétai-je de la même manière avant de refermer les yeux quelques secondes tout en serrant plus fort ses mains.

Je rouvris les yeux, observant attentivement le visage de celui qui emplissait mes pensées, et voulus m'asseoir mais Edward stoppa mon geste.

-Tu es épuisée, Bella. Tu devrais te reposer un peu. me dit-il de sa voix si douce.

-J'ai promis aux loups que je les retrouverai sur la frontière...

-Carlisle a prévenu Jacob par téléphone. Il a accepté de repousser le rendez-vous. Nous irons avec toi. En attendant, reste allongée. me coupa-t-il.

J'obtempérai silencieusement alors qu'Edward caressait le dos de ma main de son pouce.

-Ce n'étais pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas, Edward ? chuchotai-je en regardant par la fenêtre la pelouse sur laquelle Charlie avait passé ses derniers instants.

Edward ne répondit rien mais vint s'asseoir tout contre les oreillers, me permettant de poser ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il refermait autour de mon corps ses bras puissants pour me serrer dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Alors, des sanglots emplirent ma gorge tandis que des larmes salées coulaient telles des torrents sur mes joues, allant s'écraser sur le torse de mon âme-soeur, trempant sa chemise.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi mais je dus surement m'endormir tout contre Edward. Lorsque je repris pied, j'étais seule dans la chambre d'Edward. Aucun bruit dans la villa. Les Cullen avaient surement dû se rendre sur la frontière à ma place. Et il me fallait les rejoindre. Je descendis donc rapidement au rez-de-chaussée et ouvris la porte d'entrée à la volée, prête à courir aussi vite que le vent. Mais le spectacle qui m'attendait là me stoppa net : les corps d'Esmée et Carlisle gisaient sous le porche alors que ceux d'Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se trouvaient dans l'allée menant à la villa. Et là, debout en rang au milieu de la pelouse se tenait le Trium Vira, revêtus de leurs longs manteaux. Aux pieds des trois rois, Jasper et Edward étaient maintenus au sol par le pouvoir de Jane.

-Enfin Isabella ! Tu n'es pas facile à débusquer ! gronda Aro. Tu vas venir gentiment ici et ce Cullen aura la vie sauve.

-_Non,__ Bella ! __Va-t-en !__ Sauve-toi !_ me dirent en même temps Edward et Jasper.

-Quel dommage ! Tant de dons et de pouvoirs gâchés à cause de toi, sordide petite chose ! Erreur de la nature ! clama Marcus, le même rictus que celui lors de l'assassinat de ma mère sur les lèvres.

-Isabella, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne fait pas attendre les Volturi. tonna de nouveau Aro. Jane, rappelle à notre invitée cette règle, je te prie.

Et avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de bouger, Jane saisit la tête de Jasper dans ses mains et la lui arracha alors que Jasper poussait un cri déchirant.

-Jasper ! Non ! hurlai-je en m'élançant pour le rejoindre mais mes mouvements furent stoppés par six mains puissantes.

-Bella ! Ouvre les yeux ! Bella ! criait une voix qui fit battre plus vite mon cœur.

J'ouvris les yeux. Autour de moi, Edward, Jasper et Emmett me maintenaient solidement sur le lit. Je fis un rapide tour de la pièce. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward et toute la famille se tenait dans la pièce, les filles et Esmée derrière Carlisle, prêt à intervenir.

-Jasper ! répétai-je en posant une main sur ma poitrine dans laquelle mon cœur menaçait de s'emballer alors que mon côté vampirique avait le dessus.

-Je suis là, Bella. Tout va bien. répondit-il en s'asseyant et en attrapant ma main.

-Ils étaient là, ils vous avaient tués...tentai-je d'expliquer.

-Qui était là, Bella ? me demanda Edward en s'agenouillant tout près de moi.

-Le Trium Vira. Au grand complet. Dans le jardin. Ils...vos corps gisaient eu sol et ils te retenaient ainsi que Jasper. Jane a voulu se venger pour son frère et...dis-je rapidement, toujours secouée par ce réveil brutal.

-C'était juste un cauchemar. chuchota Edward en passant sa main sur ma nuque, me permettant de me blottir dans ses bras.

Mais je n'avais pas la sensation que toutes ces images étaient irréelles. Bien trop de détails. çà ne pouvait être seulement un rêve.

Alors qu'Edward me serrait contre son torse, je fus prise d'une vision : les loups au sol, décimés, au beau milieu de la clairière où j'avais tué Félix.

-Non…non…gémis-je, me prenant la tête dans les mains alors que je sentais mon pouvoir bouillonner dans mes veines, juste avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Devant mes yeux, flottaient les images de mon père, de ma mère, de notre vie en Italie, de mes fuites incessantes…mais également des images inconnues, semblant se dérouler dans des lieux lointains. Des personnages sombres aux visages masqués par d'immenses capuches psalmodiaient autour d'un énorme brasier. Mon cœur eut un raté lorsque je reconnus la langue qu'ils utilisaient : la mienne…enfin, celle de mon peuple…A cet instant, leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi et leurs voix se modifièrent, s'amplifiant dans mon crâne…_Isabella__…__Isabella__…__Isabella_…ne cessaient-ils de répéter, de plus en plus fort, s'avançant vers moi…_Ils __m__'__appelaient_. Alors que je sentais la panique tétaniser tous mes membres et mon esprit, une voix, connue cette fois, prit le dessus : « Isabella, tu as un devoir envers ton peuple ». Charlie !_ Papa_…

Son image apparut au beau milieu des autres, me souriant, et s'approcha de moi, tendant sa main et la déposant sur ma poitrine. Une chaleur douce se diffusa mais bientôt, elle se transforma en brasier, se répercutant dans tout mon corps, m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Puis les voix se turent. Puis le groupe s'évanouit dans les ténèbres. Et le visage de Charlie disparut.

Un murmure familier et léger, tel un léger tintement de clochettes, me ramena dans la réalité.

-Elle a eu une vision. Je l'ai perçu moi aussi, avec quelques secondes de retard. Surement à cause du lien. La meute avait été tuée… expliquait doucement cette voix fluette.

_Alice_…

-Alice…marmonnai-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Edward se jeta instantanément sur moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne alors que son autre main se posait sur ma joue.

-Bella…comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète alors que Carlisle s'approchait doucement.

-J'ai vu Charlie. répondis-je d'une voix incertaine en rivant mon regard aux prunelles d'Edward qui tremblaient encore de la peur que je lui avais occasionné.

Instantanément, je ressentis sa peine et serrai ses mains dans les miennes avant de les porter contre mon cœur.

-Bella, tu as perdu connaissance et…commença Carlisle.

-ça va aller, Carlisle. Je…Ce sont…J'ai juste un peu de mal à gérer la puissance de mes nouveaux pouvoirs nécromanciens. le coupai-je doucement. Je dois voir les loups et chasser. ajoutai-je en me relevant. _Que __m'arrivait-il__?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<br>**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Et voilà la suite des aventures de notre chère Bella...**_

_**J'ai eu plus de mal à écrire ce chapitre, ne sachant trop comment le faire se dérouler. Après plusieurs tentatives puis reprises, voilà ce que j'en tire. Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite mais il faut bien avancer... J'attends vos avis !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Rassemblés dans ma chambre autour de Bella, nous avions tous ressenti l'intense vague de chaleur qui émana quelques dixièmes de secondes du corps de la jeune femme avant de disparaitre. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle s'était blottie contre moi quelques minutes avant de se relever et de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Ses traits trahissaient sa peur et sa fatigue mais elle avait absolument tenu à retrouver les loups à la frontière. Elle avait également redéployé un bouclier beaucoup plus large au-dessus de la villa et d'une grande partie de la forêt, protégeant en partie la réserve indienne, et donc la meute.

Mais son comportement quotidien nous semblait étrange. Totalement présente avec nous, elle se fermait soudainement, ses yeux se perdant dans le lointain, comme Alice. Ma sœur percevait les visions qu'avaient Bella, avec quelques secondes, ou minutes parfois, de décalage mais en sortait beaucoup moins éprouvée que ma belle, qui geignait de douleur et de désespoir à chaque retour à la réalité. Aussi, depuis deux jours maintenant, nous ne la laissions jamais seule, toujours dans son sillage pour la soutenir quand elle reprenait pied dans la réalité. Je l'accompagnais chaque jour dans de longues chasses, ses pouvoirs puisant énormément d'énergie. Ainsi épuisée, Bella passait ses nuits à dormir dans mes bras, le visage posé sur mon torse alors que je l'enfermais dans une étreinte rassurante, à mon plus grand bonheur, il fallait l'avouer. Son sommeil était agité et Jasper passait régulièrement quelques minutes pour envoyer à sa sœur endormie des ondes de calme tout en caressant sa joue d'un doigt léger pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller.

-Merci, Jasper. chuchotai-je, conscient qu'il était plutôt rare désormais pour nous de partager des moments « particuliers » entre frères.

-Elle est perdue et emplie de tristesse mais elle lutte pour prendre le dessus sur ses sentiments. répondit mon frère en s'asseyant au bord du lit, déposant sa paume sur la main de Bella, abandonnée sur ma poitrine.

-Elle a peur pour nous. Dans ses visions, nous mourrons tous sous les mains des Volturi. Y compris la meute. ajoutai-je après avoir pu lire nombre de ces visions par l'intermédiaire d'Alice. Et quand elles ne nous concernent pas, elles lui renvoient inlassablement la mort de Charlie.

Bella bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, nous faisant taire alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux dorés sur nous. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et sans un mot, elle saisit la main de Jasper et l'une des miennes avant de les poser sur son cœur puis referma les paupières quelques minutes, profitant surement de ses dernières minutes de calme.

-Est-ce bien aujourd'hui que votre clan-ami arrive ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix encore ensommeillée.

-Oui, Eléazar et Carmen seront là ce soir. Les filles arriveront dans quelques jours. répondis-je doucement en embrassant son front tiède.

-Bien. Je suppose qu'Alice m'a préparé une tenue pour l'occasion…soupira-t-elle en se relevant pour rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Jasper lui sourit et nous quittâmes la pièce pour la laisser se préparer. 

Cette journée commença comme toutes les précédentes, avec une visite de Bella auprès de Jacob et Seth sur la frontière après avoir chassé. Elle tenait absolument à les voir tous les jours. Officiellement, elle nous disait qu'elle voulait leur avis sur la présence éventuelle de Jane ou Démétri dans la région mais nous savions pertinemment qu'elle y allait pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en vie, surtout après les visions cauchemardesques qu'elle avait eues à leur propos.

Alors que nous rentrions de notre seconde chasse quotidienne (ou plutôt de sa chasse puisque je n'éprouvais pas le besoin de me nourrir à outrance chaque jour), Bella s'était effondrée à genoux pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de se pelotonner dans mes bras, tremblante. Elle n'avait rien voulu me dire sur sa vision et je me contentai d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de mes pouces avant qu'elle ne blottisse son visage dans mon cou, son nez caressant doucement ma gorge, se calmant petit à petit dans mon étreinte. Conscient qu'elle n'allait pas bien, je la pris dans mes bras et courus jusqu'à notre clairière où je la déposai doucement dans l'herbe fraiche avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés, caressant longuement ses boucles brunes tout en embrassant tendrement sa tempe ou son front. Après quelques minutes, un sourire se dessina enfin sur ses lèvres et elle tourna la tête vers moi.

-Merci Edward. murmura-t-elle en levant sa main nue vers ma joue.

-Je serais toujours là pour toi, mon amour. lui répondis-je de la même façon avant d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

Bella répondit à mon baiser et nous restâmes ainsi, tous les deux, au beau milieu de notre clairière, durant de longues heures. A force de douceur et de persuasion, elle avait fini par me parler de ses visions, de sa peur viscérale de nous voir mourir à cause d'elle et de notre sous-nombre manifeste face aux Volturi qui ne nous laisserait aucune chance, même avec dans nos rangs le dernier maitre-nécromancien qu'était devenue Bella depuis quelques jours.

Alice surveillait les décisions d'Aro et n'avait rien vu à leur sujet pour le moment. Mais il valait mieux être prudent à en juger par les visions de Bella. Nous devions nous organiser, et pour cela, j'avais besoin de discuter avec Carlisle et Jasper. Alors que je reposais de nouveau les yeux sur ma belle, allongée à mes côtés, le visage dans le creux de mon épaule, je me rendis compte qu'elle s'était endormie, un sourire sur les lèvres. Prudemment, je me relevai, la portant dans mes bras et partis vers la villa.

-Edward, je t'aime…murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil tout en plaçant son nez dans ma gorge.

J'embrassai rapidement ses cheveux et accélérai le pas. 

En entrant dans la villa, je trouvai Emmett et Jasper, au salon.

-Emmett, j'ai besoin de parler avec Carlisle et Jasper. Peux-tu…demandai-je en déposant prudemment Bella, toujours endormie, sur le canapé.

-Bien sûr. Vas-y, je reste ici. répondit aussitôt mon frère.

Jasper me questionna du regard alors que Carlisle nous proposait de le rejoindre dans son bureau, après avoir entendu ma demande.

Nous le retrouvâmes dans la seconde qui suivit, alors qu'il refermait un lourd volume sur son bureau.

-Carlisle, je pense que nous devrions mettre un plan sur pied au cas où…

-Les Volturi débarqueraient à Forks. me coupa mon père. Oui, Edward, tu as raison. J'y ai déjà pensé. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai invité Eléazar. Il a passé suffisamment d'années dans la garde des Volturi, il saura nous aider. Jasper, nous aurons également besoin de tes connaissances. Tu as vécu bien plus de batailles que nous tous. ajouta Carlisle alors que nous nous asseyions.

Après que Jasper nous ait exposé différentes théories militaires, la discussion dériva doucement vers les visions d'Alice et Bella. A cet instant, Alice entra dans le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de moi mais je ne pense pas que Bella ait des visions du futur. Ou du moins, elles différent des miennes. expliqua calmement ma sœur.

-Explique-nous cela, Alice, veux-tu ? demanda Carlisle, intéressé par cette révélation.

-Lorsque Bella est en transe, je perçois moi aussi sa vision avec un léger retard. Aussi, j'ai cru qu'elle avait le même pouvoir que le mien. Mais quand elle s'éloigne suffisamment d'ici, je retrouve mes visions classiques et le futur est tout à fait différent. Lorsque vous étiez absents ce matin, j'ai eu une vision de Volterra. Jane n'est pas encore rentrée et n'a donc pas encore fait son rapport à Aro, ce qui inquiète les trois Italiens. Mais Aro a décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'envoyer ses sbires à la recherche de Jane. Alors que Bella a vu leur arrivée ici. reprit Alice.

-Bella ne voit donc pas le futur ? demanda Carlisle.

-Si, d'une certaine manière. Mais, par je ne sais quel élément qui m'échappe, elle voit un futur tronqué. répondit-elle.

Carlisle acquiesça, silencieux.

-_J__'__espère__ qu__'__Eléazar __pourra __nous__ en __apprendre __plus__ sur__ ses __dons __vampiriques_…pensait-il, son regard perdu sur la couverture du tome posé sur son bureau.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que Bella ait des dons vampiriques ? lui demandai-je.

-Hé bien, elle a énormément de pouvoirs nécromanciens mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est un hybride, donc un vampire. La reine Didyme avait des dons puissants, sa fille en a peut-être hérité. Et si c'est le cas, Eléazar pourra nous le dire. répondit mon père.

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à cette éventualité. Nos dons pourraient-ils se transmettre ? Nous ne pensions pas que les vampires pouvaient procréer. Pourtant Bella était belle et bien vivante. Alors, pourquoi pas…

-Allez, les garçons, Rose et moi vous avons préparé vos tenues pour l'arrivée de nos invités. s'exclama Alice. D'ailleurs, il faut que nous nous occupions de Bella…

-Alice, elle dort dans le salon. Vas-y doucement s'il te plait. lui demandai-je avant que nous ne sortions tous du bureau pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

En descendant les marches, je découvris ma belle blottie tout contre Emmett, la tête appuyée contre l'immense épaule de mon frère qui avait passé un bras sur les épaules de sa nouvelle sœur. Les deux semblaient suivre une émission à la télévision mais les pensées d'Emmett me prouvaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un moyen pour occuper l'esprit de Bella.

-_Elle__ s__'__est__ réveillée__ tremblante, __alors_…pensa Emmett à mon intention.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Jasper qui avait immédiatement senti la tension qui habitait Bella et, qui la rejoignit sur le canapé pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté. Bella tendit la main vers son frère sans bouger de sa position.

-_Je__ m__'__en __occupe,__ Edward_. m'indiqua Jasper alors que je percevais déjà les ondes de calme qu'il émettait dans le salon.

Rassuré, et voulant permettre à mes frères de s'occuper de Bella, puisqu'après tout, eux aussi étaient inquiets, je me dirigeai vers mon piano et me mis à jouer en sourdine.

-Allez, Bella ! Il est temps de te préparer ! Eléazar et Carmen seront là dans une heure ! s'écria Alice, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée dans la pièce, en dévalant l'escalier, vêtue d'une superbe longue robe noire.

xxx 

(BPOV)

Nous patientions dans le salon que les amis des Cullen n'arrivent. Edward s'était installé au piano tandis que je restais assise dans les canapés en compagnie d'Esmée et Carlisle après que mes frères aient rejoints leurs dulcinées.

-Carlisle, est-ce que vos alliés...commençai-je maladroitement.

-Bella. me coupa-t-il en venant s'accroupir devant moi. Tu n'as rien à craindre du clan Denali. Mais je comprends ton inquiétude. Eléazar connait ton peuple. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Volterra. Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il a longtemps appartenu à la garde d'Aro. Mais, il a fini par les quitter. ajouta-t-il en rivant son regard doré au mien. Je ne lui ai rien dit à ton propos. Juste que notre famille avait besoin de sa famille pour aider notre nouvelle alliée. finit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil qui me fit sourire.

Je lui rendis son sourire et le serrai brièvement contre moi.

-Et tu as eu raison de tenir tête à Alice. Ton armure représente ton peuple et ton rang, Bella. chuchota-t-il à mon oreille juste avant de briser notre étreinte.

Ainsi, il avait entendu toutes les tentatives d'Alice pour me faire passer une robe de soirée, d'un bleu nuit profond. J'avais réussi à repousser toutes ses « attaques » gentiment, lui promettant que je passerai sa tenue plus tard dans la soirée, quand je me sentirais plus à l'aise.

Alice fit irruption dans le salon, suivie de Jasper et d'Edward.

-Ils arrivent ! Leur voiture s'engagera dans le chemin dans cinq minutes. indiqua-t-elle en souriant.

-Bella...commença Carlisle.

-J'ai déjà modifié mon bouclier. Ils pourront le franchir sans souci. répondis-je immédiatement, rassurant le patriarche.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture s'immobilisa sans dommage devant les portes du garage de la villa. Carlisle et Esmée sortirent, suivis de près de leurs enfants. Seul Edward resta à mes côtés mais il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre les autres.

-Edward, vas-y. Ils sont ta famille. C'est tout à fait normal. le forçai-je en lui souriant.

Edward m'embrassa rapidement et fila rejoindre les autres.

Le calme se fit dans la pièce alors que j'entendais les effusions de leurs retrouvailles à l'extérieur de la villa. Légèrement nerveuse, je passai mes mains une dernière fois sur mon armure pour me rassurer et me plaçai finalement au fond de la pièce, derrière le dernier canapé, suivant les conversations. Très vite, Carlisle prit la parole pour tout le monde alors que tous marchaient en direction de l'entrée.

-Eléazar, mon vieil ami, je suis ravi de te revoir ici. indiqua le médecin qui, je pouvais facilement le deviner, souriait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer mes frères et sœurs, riant aux éclats, suivie d'Esmée, Carlisle et d'un couple de vampires.

-Nous voulions venir depuis un moment. Alors, ton appel a fini par nous décider. répondit le vampire en regardant Carlisle avant de balayer la pièce d'un regard.

Ses yeux dorés s'arrêtèrent sur moi quelques secondes et se tournèrent brusquement sur Esmée puis Carlisle.

-Carlisle...demanda-t-il, hébété, mais Carlisle lui prit le bras pour le faire entrer dans le salon, suivis de leurs épouses.

Le vampire ne cessait de me regarder puis de tourner la tête vers Carlisle à la recherche de réponses, ce qui faisait sourire mon allié.

-Carmen, Eléazar, voici Isabella Swan, le dernier maitre-nécromancien...me présenta Carlisle en tendant une main vers moi.

-et mon âme-soeur. compléta aussitôt Edward en me rejoignant et en passant son bras sur ma taille, ce qui me fit sourire et me détendis un peu.

Eléazar resta silencieux quelques secondes, totalement choqué par la révélation et je décidai alors de prendre les devants. Je fis quelques pas pour me retrouver devant Carlisle et le nouvel arrivé. Respectant les traditions qui étaient les miennes, j'inclinai la tête et me présentai :

-Je suis Isabella Swan, dernier représentant du peuple nécromancien et alliée du seigneur Carlisle Cullen et de son clan. Je suis honorée de rencontrer l'un de ses alliés, seigneur Eléazar. récitai-je avant de relever les yeux sur les deux vampires.

Lorsque je relevai la tête sur les deux vampires, Carlisle me souriait, amusé par le protocole, alors qu'Eléazar ne pouvait cesser de me fixer de ses yeux ronds en répétant « mais Carlisle, ce n'est pas possible », faisant sourire tout le monde désormais. Je comprenais tout à fait la surprise que pouvait provoquer ma présence alors que tous nous considéraient soit comme disparus, soit comme des êtres mythologiques et purement imaginaires, sortis de contes pour enfants.

-_Carlisle, __je __crois __qu__'__une __démonstration__ sera __plus __efficace_. pensai-je en utilisant notre moyen de communication.

Ce dernier me sourit et acquiesça.

-Bien, Eléazar, que savez-vous du peuple nécromancien ? lui demandai-je d'un ton calme alors que j'allumai la cheminée du salon par mon pouvoir en faisant légèrement bouger ma main, ce qui fit sursauter nos invités et rire Emmett qui avait pris place derrière moi, avec Rosalie à son bras.

Carlisle dirigea Eléazar vers les canapés et ils s'y installèrent alors que je rejoignis Edward.

Encore une fois, comme lors de ma première visite chez les Cullen, je racontais mon histoire – ou tout du moins les grandes lignes - et celle de mon peuple, utilisant de temps à autre mes pouvoirs pour finir de convaincre Eléazar. Après une heure, je me tus, guettant sa réaction.

-Hé bien, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tout cela est extraordinaire, Isabella. Je ne pensais pas revoir cela un jour. Tout cela est si loin…réagit Eléazar, maintenant remis de sa surprise.

-J'ai dit la même chose lors de notre première rencontre. lui confirma Carlisle.

-Ainsi, ton père était Charlie Swan…pensa-t-il à voix haute. Je l'ai aperçu sur les derniers champs de bataille, en Italie. Mais son nom m'était familier car lié à…oh mon Dieu ! Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'affabulations...Mais alors…tu es la fille…

-Oui, Didyme était ma mère. terminai-je pour lui alors qu'Edward serrait ma main un peu plus fort.

-Alors, je comprends ton pouvoir vampirique, maintenant…chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner vers Carlisle puis de nouveau vers moi. La reine Didyme avait un pouvoir très particulier et très fort. Et tu sembles avoir hérité des caractéristiques de son don, Isabella.

xxx 

(EPOV)

Bella allait un peu mieux, contrôlant de nouveau le flux d'énergie immense qui coulait dans son corps. Elle n'avait plus eu de visions cauchemardesques et son moral s'en ressentait. Bien entendu, la mélancolie et la tristesse prédominaient toujours mais elle réussissait à passer au-dessus de temps à autre, surtout pour faire plaisir à l'un ou l'autre membre de la famille.

L'arrivée d'Eléazar et de son clan avait mis un peu de baume au cœur de la famille. Nous aimions tout particulièrement nos cousins d'Alaska. A leur arrivée à la villa, ils avaient découvert Bella, dans son armure, les attendant dans le salon, et la réaction d'Eléazar ne s'était pas faite attendre. Tout comme Carlisle, il avait été stupéfait de trouver là un nécromancien, peuple disparu, et qui plus est, un maitre-nécromancien, ennemi juré des rois qu'il servait auparavant. Bella lui avait longuement parlé de son peuple et de sa vie avant de nous croiser, omettant sa filiation avec la reine vampire. Mais Eléazar avait soulevé ce point quelques temps ensuite et révélé à ma belle qu'elle avait hérité du don de sa mère. Dès lors, Bella s'était quelque peu « éloignée » de nous, n'écoutant les conversations que d'une oreille distraite, ses yeux partis dans un lointain qui trahissait son état de nervosité et de réflexion. Jasper avait alors utilisé son don tandis que je passai mon bras sur ses épaules pour l'attirer contre moi avant d'embrasser son front.

-_Bella, __dis-moi__…__parle-moi__…__qu__'__as-tu ?_ lui demandai-je alors qu'elle jouait distraitement avec un bouton de ma chemise.

Mais elle avait refusé de me répondre, m'adressant un petit sourire qui, je le savais pertinemment, était censé me rassurer.

Après quelques heures, Bella s'était retirée dans sa chambre mais avais refusé que je ne passe la nuit à ses côtés, me demandant seulement de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle ne s'endorme, arguant le fait que je devais profiter de nos cousins. Alors que nous étions à l'étage, les filles s'étaient quelque peu éloignées pour parler mode et autres occupations tandis que Carlisle abordait le sujet « tactique » avec Eléazar et mes frères.

-Edward, je te félicite pour ton mariage. Isabella est…intervint Eléazar alors que je redescendais de la chambre de Bella.

-Merci Eléazar. Mais nous ne sommes pas encore tout à fait mariés. Ou plutôt, son père nous a unit selon le rite nécromancien. précisai-je en le coupant.

Mais je tenais à m'unir à Bella, plus que tout. Lui offrir ma famille et une éternité sereine. Nous en avions rapidement parlé après la mort de Charlie, alors qu'Alice s'enthousiasmait de notre union quelques heures plus tôt et projetait déjà une cérémonie dans notre jardin un soir sous la lune. Mais Bella, trop torturée, avait simplement répondu à ma sœur que nous verrions cela plus tard. Et j'avais abondé dans son sens. Ce moment unique ne pouvait se faire dans la précipitation et dans la tristesse. Alors, nous avions juste décidé que tout cela se ferait après. Une fois le calme revenu.

-Alors Eléazar, peux-tu nous en dire plus sur le don vampirique de Bella ? reprit Carlisle, souhaitant que nous avancions un peu.

-Elle est tout à fait surprenante. Je ne savais pas que nos pouvoirs pouvaient être héréditaires…répondit Eléazar.

-En même temps, nous n'avions jamais rencontré de vampire ayant pu procréer. nota Jasper.

Eléazar nous avait expliqué ce qu'il avait perçu de mon âme-sœur et ce en quoi consistait le don de sa mère. 

L'aube pointait à l'horizon et je filai à l'étage rejoindre Bella. Quelques minutes après mon arrivée auprès d'elle, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se blottit contre moi.

-Toute la famille veut aller chasser. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? lui chuchotai-je pour ne pas la brusquer.

Alors qu'elle allait me répondre, elle se figea et commença à trembler. Désormais, nous savions ce que cela voulait dire. Bella avait une vision. Et à en juger par ses yeux exorbités par la peur, celle-ci n'était pas des plus tendres. Elle se leva précipitamment et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers ma chambre où son armure reposait sur un mannequin de bois.

-Bella, qu'as-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi cet affolement ? lui demandai-je en la suivant à travers tout l'étage, alertant les autres qui se tenaient au rez-de-chaussée, tout en surveillant les pensées d'Alice qui vivrait aussi la vision. Mais rien...à croire que Bella avait retenu cette vision pour elle maintenant qu'elle contrôlait de nouveau son pouvoir...

-Assez…j'en ai assez Edward ! Je n'en peux plus ! Vous allez tous mourir par ma faute ! Je dois partir ! Je dois m'éloigner de vous ! cria-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait sa cuirasse.

-Bella, arrête ! Tu es terrorisée ! tentai-je de la calmer alors que j'attrapai ses poignets pour la forcer à me regarder.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. La peur se lisait dans ses prunelles dorées. Et je commençais à ressentir la vague d'émotions qui se déversait en elle. Jasper apparut à la porte l'instant suivant, tentant de calmer sa sœur alors qu'elle nouait son manteau autour de son cou.

-Bella, calme-toi. demanda-t-il en approchant de nous.

Mais les sanglots de Bella ne firent qu'amplifier dangereusement.

-Laisse-moi Edward. Laisse-moi partir. Je dois partir. répétait-elle en boucle, tremblant de plus en plus.

Alors que je relâchai ses poignets, un bouclier se forma autour d'elle, empêchant l'action du pouvoir de Jasper. Elle recula jusqu'au couloir sans cesser de nous regarder, murmurant sans relâche : « je ne veux pas que vous mourriez pour moi. ». En larmes, elle traversa rapidement le salon, sous les regards médusés des membres de la famille et s'enfuit à l'extérieur.

J'allais me lancer à sa poursuite lorsque Carlisle m'arrêta.

-Carlisle, je dois la rejoindre. Elle…m'écriai-je.

-Elle n'ira pas loin, Edward. Je vais y aller. Vous nous rejoindrez ensuite. me coupa-t-il avant de s'élancer dans le jardin.

xxx 

(BPOV)

J'avais cru à un mieux. J'avais cru que je contrôlais de nouveau mes pouvoirs. Mais non. Et cette vision venait de me le confirmer. Je ne pouvais les laisser mourir pour moi. Et je ne pouvais les blesser. Alors j'avais réendossé mon armure et avais fui. Qu'était devenue la guerrière nécromancienne qui s'attaquait à trois vampires à la fois ? Je ne la sentais plus en moi. Elle avait disparu avec le rituel. J'étais censée gagner en pouvoir et en force mais j'étais devenue plus faible. Et surtout, j'étais perdue.

Je courrais au travers de la forêt, laissant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et ne cessais de repasser dans mon esprit mes derniers instants auprès d'Edward. Je l'avais brisé en partant de la sorte mais il ne pouvait savoir qu'il valait mieux cela que le sort qui lui était réservé si je restais à la villa auprès de lui.

Au hasard de mes pas, je me retrouvais devant mon abri. Je n'y étais plus revenue depuis le retour de Charlie. Lorsque je poussai la porte de la pièce où j'avais élu domicile quelques semaines auparavant, l'odeur ténue mais toujours présente de mon père me frappa et me ramena immédiatement au beau milieu de la pelouse des Cullen alors que j'enfonçais d'un geste vif la longue lame argentée de ma dague dans le cœur de mon maître. Submergée par la douleur, je me laissai alors tomber sur ce qui m'avait servi de lit et pleurais désormais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Une main légère se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Alors que je relevai la tête, je croisai un regard doré, celui de Carlisle, agenouillé auprès de moi, attendant que je réagisse.

-Carlisle…murmurai-je alors que de nouveaux sanglots monter dans ma poitrine.

Il ne dit rien et s'installa sur le lit alors que je m'accrochai désespérément à lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son torse. Longtemps, nous restâmes ainsi, alors qu'il caressait doucement mon dos et mes cheveux, attendant patiemment que mes larmes ne s'arrêtent. Lorsqu'enfin je pus reprendre un peu le contrôle de mes émotions, il pivota, me permettant de m'installer un peu mieux et d'entourer mon torse de ses deux bras. Jamais je n'avais eu de tels contacts si familiers avec lui. A cette constatation, je reculai un peu de lui, brisant ainsi notre étreinte.

-Bella, nous avons sensiblement le même âge. Nous avons vu tant de choses tous les deux. Et si pour les autres, je suis un peu comme leur père, je ne prétends pas devenir ton père un jour, Charlie était bien trop présent dans ta vie alors laisse-moi être là pour toi en tant que frère. dit-il doucement en essuyant mes larmes de ses longues mains pâles.

-Mais Carlisle…vous allez tous mourir par ma faute…répondis-je en hoquetant alors qu'il ne cessait de caresser mes joues.

-Nous ne mourrons pas, Bella. Et même si c'était le cas, nous le ferions parce que nous t'aimons. reprit-il

-Mais mes visions…

-Bella, ce ne sont pas des visions objectives qui te parviennent. Tu as hérité du don de ta mère qui pouvait influer sur le futur et faire que tout se termine bien. Mais ta tristesse et ta peur créent un futur sombre et cauchemardesque. Ce que tu vois, ce sont des projections de ton état d'esprit. Comme tu es triste et que tu as peur, le futur t'apparait comme empli de guerres et de morts. C'est toi qui crée ce futur, Bella. Ne laisse pas ta peur l'envahir. Tu peux faire en sorte que tout se termine bien. reprit-il en serrant mes mains dans les siennes.

-Mais je n'en ai plus le courage, Carlisle. J'ai tellement peur…et Charlie me manque tellement…pleurai-je doucement.

-Charlie avait foi en toi, Bella. Tout comme ta mère. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi et pour que tu accomplisses ton destin. Tu en es capable. Ne l'oublie pas, Bella. me coupa-t-il une nouvelle fois de sa voix douce, tout en m'attirant contre lui. Et tu ne seras pas seule. Nous sommes là, Edward est là. Aie foi en nous et en Edward. ajouta-t-il alors que je le laissais me bercer lentement.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoula mais ce furent des battements de mon cœur qui me ramenèrent au présent. Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, Carlisle prit la parole :

-Ton coeur reconnait Edward, tu ne pourras jamais nous faire de mal...Les autres arrivent. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, Bella. Ils craignaient que tu n'aies fui.

-Merci Carlisle. chuchotai-je en relevant la tête pour découvrir le visage souriant de mon nouveau frère. Je vous dois tant…

-Non, Bella. Tu ne nous dois rien. Tout cela, tout ce que nous faisons les uns pour les autres, c'est simplement parce que nous formons une famille. Et quoiqu'il advienne désormais, tu en fais partie. m'expliqua-t-il avant de m'embrasser le front. Allez Bella, Edward s'inquiète. ajouta-t-il en me prenant la main pour que je me lève.

Main dans la main, nous sortîmes de la pièce pour rejoindre le groupe de vampires qui pénétrait dans la clairière. _Ma __famille__…_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Coucou fidèles lecteurs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu plus court que d'habitude mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !**_

* * *

><p>Main dans la main, nous sortîmes de la pièce pour rejoindre le groupe de vampires qui pénétrait dans la clairière. <em>Ma<em>_ famille_…

Durant notre absence, Alice avait eu une vision de toute la garde du Trium Vira au beau milieu de la clairière où j'avais vaincu Félix. Il nous fallait agir vite désormais, d'autant plus qu'Alice ne pouvait nous donner de date. Elle surveillait continuellement les décisions d'Aro qui, pour l'instant, n'avait pas donné l'ordre de départ à la garde.

J'avais passé la nuit debout, auprès des autres, à écouter Eléazar nous narrer les différentes techniques employées par la garde royale à son époque. Tout cela était instructif mais ne nous servait à rien pour le moment, si ce n'est à savoir que, compte tenu de notre faible nombre, nous serions vaincus.

Alors qu'Edward et moi rentrions d'une chasse durant laquelle j'étais allée expliquer la situation aux enfants de la lune, je fus prise d'une vision.

. 

(EPOV)

Lorsque mes yeux tombèrent sur le regard doré de Bella, sortant de la ruine qu'elle avait habité quelques semaines auparavant, tenant la main de mon père dans la sienne, un sourire détendu sur les lèvres, je sus immédiatement que ma Bella était de nouveau parmi nous. L'angoisse avait disparu de son visage, laissant place à une sérénité nouvelle. Ils s'étaient arrêtés quelques pas devant la maison, nous attendant. Et je profitai de ces quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre pour me focaliser sur les pensées de mon père. Carlisle avait surement senti que je le ferais, aussi, il repensa à son échange si particulier avec Bella pendant ces dernières heures.

-_Elle__ n__'__avait__ besoin __que__ d__'__être__ rassurée__ et __je __suis __heureux__ d__'__avoir __pu __le __faire. __Notre __Bella __est __revenue_. termina-t-il alors qu'il lâcha la main de ma belle et l'encouragea d'un geste du menton à me rejoindre.

Bella le regarda surprise avant de lui sourire et de courir vers moi. Je la rattrapai habilement et elle se serra tout contre moi. Heureux, je ne pus m'empêcher de chuchoter un « ma Bella » alors que j'embrassais ses cheveux.

-_Je __t__'__aime__ Edward.__ Plus __que__ ma__ vie_. pensa-t-elle à mon attention.

Nous restâmes ainsi encore quelques secondes puis elle se détacha de moi pour se jeter dans les bras de Jasper, qui avait eu tout autant de mal que moi à vivre ces derniers jours. Puis, elle passa de bras en bras avant de s'arrêter devant Eléazar et sa famille, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, elle s'approcha du vampire et, saisit l'une de ses mains dans ses paumes nues avant de le serrer doucement dans ses bras. Sans un mot, elle fit de même avec Carmen et les filles. Elle s'était liée à eux, sans les connaitre totalement, se reposant entièrement sur notre confiance.

-Merci. Merci à tous d'être là. dit-elle d'une voix sereine en reculant près de moi pour prendre mon bras.

-_Pourquoi__ t__'__être __liée__ sans __les __connaitre ?_ demanda Carlisle, pour nos seuls esprits.

-_Ils __sont __de __votre __famille, __alors__…__si __vous __leur __faites __confiance,__ je __ferais __de __même_. sourit-elle en regardant son frère puis Carlisle qui lui répondit d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Eléazar la fixa quelques secondes en silence avant de prendre la parole.

-Isabella, je retrouve tant de traits de la reine Didyme en toi…murmura-t-il avec une pointe de nostalgie…ou peut-être de fierté.

-Alors montre-moi. le coupa-t-elle en saisissant de sa main nue la main d'Eléazar.

D'abord surpris, il regarda sa main puis finit par sourire. Bella ferma les yeux et très vite, un immense sourire emplit son visage. Dieu qu'elle était belle !

-Montre-nous, Bella ! s'impatienta Alice, sautillant au bras de Jasper. Ta mère était tellement belle…

Bella se contenta de lui sourire, fière, avant de nous envoyer les souvenirs d'Eléazar. Puis nous prîmes tous le chemin du retour, rentrant en marchant à la villa, profitant de cette sensation de quiétude qui flottait encore parmi nous. Mais le présent nous rattrapa et Alice dut parler de la vision qu'elle avait eu. S'en était suivie une très longue discussion, menée surtout par Eléazar qui nous expliquait les différentes techniques de combat employées par la garde royale pour briser tout groupe ennemi. Et il s'avérait que les vampires italiens étaient redoutables. 

Au petit matin, Bella avait souhaité sortir pour chasser et rencontrer les loups. Elle souhaitait plus que tout les protéger des Volturi qui verraient en eux soit des esclaves, soit des ennemis à anéantir. Et Bella ne pouvait envisager ni l'un ni l'autre.

Alors que nous étions partis depuis plus de cinq heures, ma belle fut prise d'une vision sur le chemin du retour. Figée pendant plus de trois minutes, elle reprit finalement ses esprits.

-Bella ! Bella ! que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je, inquiet.

Mais sa réaction me surprit au plus haut point. Elle saisit ma main et se mit à courir en direction de la ville, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je sais, Edward ! Désormais, je sais ce qu'il faut faire ! Vite ! Rentrons ! me dit-elle avant de se taire, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Nous franchîmes la porte d'entrée de la villa d'un bond, retrouvant mes frères dans le salon, alertés par notre course.

-Edward ? demanda Jasper, inquiet.

Mais je ne pus qu'hausser les épaules alors que Bella lâchait ma main et se précipitait à l'étage pour rejoindre Carlisle et Eléazar dans le bureau.

-Carlisle ! Je sais quoi faire ! annonça-t-elle d'emblée en entrant dans la pièce alors que le reste de la famille se rassemblait derrière Jasper et moi, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau.

-installe-toi…l'invita Carlisle mais Bella le coupa derechef.

-J'en ai assez d'attendre en craignant chaque jour. Je vais les prendre de cours et provoquer notre rencontre, sur un terrain qui nous sera favorable. exposa-t-elle d'une voix des plus calmes. Mais il nous faudra…

-des témoins. compléta pour elle Eléazar, visiblement intéressé par le raisonnement de la nécromancienne.

-Combien de temps avons-nous avant leur arrivée ? demanda Carlisle.

-Je ne sais pas trop mais j'imagine que dès qu'ils sauront, ils bougeront. Donc disons moins de deux semaines. répondit Bella.

Le soldat avait repris sa place et elle semblait totalement en osmose avec ce rôle. Et même si en cet instant, j'avais peur de ce qui allait découler de cette « réunion », j'étais particulièrement fier d'elle.

-_Ma __sœur__ est__ faite__ pour __être__ chef__ de__ guerre.__ Elle__ réussira_. pensa Jasper, fier de Bella lui aussi.

-Jasper, as-tu toujours des contacts avec des vampires des clans du Sud ? demanda Bella en se détournant sur son frère.

-Deux me sont toujours fidèles. Ils viendront nous seconder. lui assura Jasper, reprenant lui aussi à cet instant son rôle de guerrier.

-Bien. Il nous faudra un maximum de témoins fiables. Il faut que nous établissions un plan d'attaque. J'aimerais également que tu entraines tout le monde au combat, au cas où….

-Voyons Bella, nous savons nous battre. répliqua Emmett. Et avec tes pouvoirs…

-Je sais cela Emmett. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez tous vous battre contre eux…au cas où mes pouvoirs feraient défaut…répondit-elle d'une voix grave, je serais plus rassurée de vous savoir prêts…

Emmett comprit aussitôt l'arrière-pensée de sa sœur et acquiesça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Je ne laisserai jamais ma famille sans défense face aux Volturi. ajouta Jasper en posant une main sur l'épaule de Bella.

-Merci, Jasper…chuchota-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son frère avant de se retourner sur Carlisle.

-Bien. J'ai besoin de ton téléphone. Au diable le protocole, autant profiter de la technologie. annonça-t-elle, de l'amusement dans la voix.

x 

(BPOV)

Le discours de Carlisle m'avait fait du bien. J'avais besoin qu'on me remette les idées en place, de retrouver un tant soit peu de raison et de bon sens. Je refusais de voir que la vie continuait malgré la disparition de Charlie. Je refusais de remarquer que ma propre vie influait sur celles des membres du clan Cullen. Depuis ces derniers jours, je me complaisais dans ma cécité, tellement envahie par ma douleur et ma peur que je ne pouvais –non, ne voulais pas entendre ce que les autres et tout particulièrement Edward me disait. Mais il avait fallu cette vision pour que tout se remette en ordre, après un moment avec Carlisle.

Je ressentais beaucoup d'admiration pour Carlisle. Sa douceur. Sa gentillesse. Sa sagesse. Son flegme. Sa volonté de préserver la race humaine. Bref, son humanité alors qu'il était une créature monstrueuse, comme moi. Je comprenais que ma mère l'ait remarqué au beau milieu de la cour italienne. Elle aimait ce genre de personnalité. Et aujourd'hui, je pouvais enfin avouer que j'étais fière de m'être liée à lui.

Au moment où je saisis le téléphone des mains du vampire, je pus lire de l'encouragement dans ses prunelles avant d'entendre sa voix mentale résonner dans mon esprit alors que les tonalités s'égrenaient dans le combiné.

-_Bella,__ n__'__oublie __pas: __quoique __tu __fasses __ou __dises, __nous __serons __à __tes __côtés_.

Je relevai les yeux sur la porte, y découvrant tous les autres, derrière Edward et Jasper, immobiles au beau milieu de l'encadrement. Je leur adressai un sourire avant d'entendre une voix féminine parlant italien à l'autre bout. Je me présentai rapidement à elle, lui priant de me mettre en relation avec Aro. La jeune femme obtempéra et une musique retentit durant quelques minutes puis un clic retentit juste avant une voix profonde et ancienne que je reconnus immédiatement. Telle que dans mes souvenirs et ceux de mes parents. _Aro_…

Le silence était total désormais dans le bureau de Carlisle et tous écoutaient avec attention l'échange.

-Voilà un moyen bien peu conventionnel de prendre contact avec nous, Isabella. Mais venant d'une batarde comme toi, cela ne m'étonne pas! cracha-t-il avec dédain alors que j'entendais quelques rires étouffés derrière lui, me prouvant que les deux autres membres du Trium Vira suivaient la conversation.

Au mot « batarde », les voix mentales de mes frères et sœurs s'étaient emballées et j'avais dû fermer mon esprit à leurs protestations, ne voulant pas donner la satisfaction aux trois vampires d'entendre ne serait-ce qu'une soupçon d'émotion dans ma voix.

-Il faut vivre avec son temps, vampire. lui répondis-je sèchement. Et puis, tes messagers ont eu quelques difficultés à m'approcher si je ne m'abuse! le narguai-je du tac au tac, ce qui provoqua un grognement de sa part et un rire sadique, je le reconnais, de la mienne.

Je menais l'échange et en profitai pour poursuivre sur ma lancée, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre :

-Écoute, Aro, je vais te faciliter les choses. J'en ai assez de courir alors je t'attends à la prochaine pleine lune au nord de Forks…

-Forks ! Tu t'es donc alliée aux Cullen ! s'écria le vampire.

A cette réflexion, je pris conscience que la famille risquait vraiment gros pour s'être rapprochée de moi.

-Alliés ? m'écriai-je alors d'un ton plutôt moqueur. Qui te dit qu'ils sont mes alliés ?

-Tu es beaucoup trop faible pour te présenter seule face à nous, Isabella. Tu n'as pas pu leur faire beaucoup de mal. reprit l'italien, d'un ton empli de dédain.

-Ne sous-estime pas mes pouvoirs, Aro ! le coupai-je froidement. Nous vous avons laissés maîtres durant des siècles mais ce temps sera bientôt révolu.

-Les tiens n'ont pas suffisamment souffert à notre avis mais…

-Ce sera ta dernière bataille, Aro. Sois là dans dix jours ou je viendrai te débusquer derrière les pierres de ton pathétique palais. Mon peuple va reprendre sa place. soufflai-je, déterminée avant de couper la conversation.

Le silence régnait dans le bureau, attendant un mouvement de ma part. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-Les dés sont jetés désormais. conclus-je en relevant les yeux sur Carlisle et Eléazar, un sourire sur les lèvres

J'avais pris la décision. Je menais la danse. J'étais maitre de mon destin. Et je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela pouvait être réconfortant. Restait à savoir si le Trium Vera répondrait à ma provocation.

-Alice… demandai-je en souriant.

-Ils viendront. me coupa ma sœur, devançant ma question, une légère inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Alice, tout ira au mieux. dis-je, déterminée, en me dirigeant vers la porte. Allons-nous entraîner.

x 

(EPOV)

Durant les jours qui suivirent, je retrouvais enfin la Bella des débuts, la retenue en moins. Elle semblait plus sereine, calmée et surtout, elle avait de nouveau confiance. La force qu'elle mettait à croire en elle et en nous la rendait resplendissante. Et à chacune des arrivées de nos amis, qui allaient nous servir de témoins face aux Volturi, j'éprouvais de plus en plus de plaisir et de fierté à la présenter comme étant ma compagne. Elle riait de nouveau, se montrant parfois espiègle, surtout lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Emmett.

Le clan irlandais fut le plus surpris de trouver une nécromancienne parmi nous. Ils connaissaient parfaitement la légende autour de ce peuple et Siobbhan les avait croisés, il y a bien longtemps.

A chacune des arrivées, inlassablement, Isabella faisait une petite démonstration des pouvoirs de son peuple, soufflant chaque nouvel arrivé, ce qui nous faisait tous rire. Elle s'était liée à chacun des amis de notre clan, nous faisant totalement confiance et avais « agrandi » notre système de communication à tous ces vampires.

Elle rendait visite à la meute tous les jours ou presque, avec Jasper ou moi, et les avait informés de la situation mais elle avait réduit sa chasse, contrôlant de nouveau sa soif. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient des plus étonnants et d'une telle puissance. Lorsqu'elle avait redéployé un bouclier encore plus grand au dessus de la villa alors que Peter et Charlotte venaient d'arriver parmi nous, le tourbillon de vent qui souffla durant quelques dixièmes de seconde fut si fort que certains mirent genou à terre pour ne pas être emportés alors que Bella se tenait tranquillement debout, au beau milieu de la pelouse, les mains à peine levées vers le ciel, ses yeux d'un noir brillant. Car depuis le rituel durant lequel elle avait reçu les pouvoirs de son père, les yeux de Bella avaient changé.

D'un doré déjà des plus particuliers, elle était passée à un or flamboyant, étincelant tel les facettes d'un diamant, lumineux comme de l'or liquide dans lequel j'aimais particulièrement me perdre durant de longs moments alors que nous n'étions que tous les deux. Mais lorsqu'elle se laissait envahir par son pouvoir nécromancien, ses pupilles viraient à un noir profond, emplissant alors tout l'œil. Nous avions remarqué ce changement lors d'un de nos entraînements de groupe. Bella discutait, sur le côté, avec Eléazar et Carlisle. A un moment, une immense vague de chaleur nous immobilisa dans nos combats. Puis la voix de Bella s'éleva dans le jardin, psalmodiant. Debout, les mains ouvertes, le visage légèrement baissé, ses yeux masqués par ses longs cheveux, sa peau devenue plus blanche encore, elle maintenait Eléazar au sol. Ce dernier semblait comme paralysé, les traits légèrement effrayés. Voyant cela, Emmett se précipita vers lui. Mais Bella perçut le mouvement et, levant la tête, souleva rapidement la main et paralysa Emmett en pleine course. C'est à cet instant que nous remarquâmes ses yeux irradiant d'un noir des plus brillants, tels ceux de Charlie.

-N'approchez pas ! cria Carlisle à notre attention alors que nous bougions vers le groupe. Elle est en colère. _Eléazar __était__ pris__ dans__ ses__ souvenirs__ des__ batailles__ avec __les__ Volturi__ et __a __repensé __à __la __bataille__ durant __laquelle __Didyme __s'est __rendue._ poursuivit mon père pour moi seul. _Edward, __tu __es __le __seul__ à __pouvoir __la __calmer._

-J'y vais. répondis-je alors intimant aux autres de rester à leurs places.

J'avançai prudemment vers elle, franchissant un bouclier invisible qu'elle avait dû développer au cours de son attaque contre Eléazar. Puis je m'arrêtai à un mètre d'elle. J'écoutai son souffle court, ses grognements sourds, son cœur battant faiblement mais régulièrement. Doucement, je pris la parole, sans bouger :

-Bella, mon amour, calme-toi.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, son regard verrouillé sur le vampire au sol mais siffla légèrement à ma demande.

-Bella, s'il te plait. Eléazar n'est pas un ennemi. repris-je, toujours d'une voix calme. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment qu'Emmett soit un danger pour toi ? continuai-je, sachant très bien que le fait d'avoir peut-être blessé l'un de ses frères la ferait réagir.

Et c'est ce qui se produisit. En quelques secondes, ses yeux redevinrent dorés, sa peau reprit sa couleur laiteuse et elle leva les yeux vers moi avant de regarder Emmett et Eléazar.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'ai-je fait ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle libérait les deux vampires de son pouvoir, des larmes apparaissant au bord de ses paupières.

Alors, je franchis le dernier espace qui nous séparait et la serrait contre mon torse, caressant tout doucement son dos. Son cœur se mit à palpiter avec une telle force que je crus qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Mais il se calma dès que je posai mes lèvres sur sa tempe. _Son__ coeur__ m'avait__ reconnu._ Après quelques secondes, elle se précipita vers Emmett, que Rose avait rejoint, mais se stoppa à quelques centimètres d'eux, totalement désolée, n'osant plus bouger. Emmett le comprit aussitôt et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Au moment où Bella se décontracta enfin, un claquement se fit entendre et le bouclier qu'elle avait érigé quelques minutes plus tôt s'évapora. 

-Elle est un être absolument fabuleux. me glissa Peter en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi alors que j'observais les évolutions de ma belle avec Carlisle et Jasper.

-Oui. Elle n'était pourtant qu'un mythe aux yeux des nôtres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle est à mes côtés désormais. Bien vivante. répondis-je à l'ami de Jasper.

-Le combat sera dur mais nous lui faisons tous confiance. On s'en sortira et les Volturi cesseront enfin leur dictature. ajouta Peter avant de rejoindre son épouse.

A cette remarque, une idée me traversa l'esprit. Et le regard qu'Alice me lança à cet instant me fit immédiatement chaud au cœur, me confirmant que tout irait bien. _Mon__ épouse_.  
>.<p>

Alice avait eu une vision ce matin : le combat serait pour demain. Elle avait vu les trois rois, accompagnés de la garde et des épouses poser le pied sur notre terrain de base-ball alors que nous les y attendions, bien alignés en son centre. Aussi, la journée prit une atmosphère différente. Bien sûr, nous continuions nos entraînements. Bien sûr, nous étions tous allés chasser. Mais les gestes entre nous différaient légèrement, trahissant la légère angoisse que tous ressentaient. Nous ne cachions pas nos instants de tendresse les uns envers les autres, faisant comme si toute cette journée serait la dernière. Et je ne voulais pas la terminer sans ressentir cette impression dans mon cœur. Aussi, lorsque le crépuscule tomba et que tous les vampires furent installés dans le salon à discuter, je me rapprochai de Bella, discutant avec mes sœurs et nos cousines, serrant dans ma paume la petite boite de velours noir que je cachais dans ma chambre depuis quelques jours. Alice me fit un clin d'oeil rapide avant de s'éclipser en emmenant les filles, prétextant un appel d'Esmée. Bella les regarda s'éloigner, étonnée mais retrouva le sourire lorsque je lui saisis la main. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler et mis un genou à terre, tenant entre mes doigts l'anneau de ma défunte mère.

-Bella, ton arrivée a bouleversé nos vies mais elle a surtout bouleversé ma vie. Nous avons vécu des moments difficiles mais nous avons su les surmonter ensemble. Je veux plus que tout honorer la promesse faite à ton père. Et aujourd'hui, alors que nous nous préparons à faire face aux Volturi, je ne peux plus passer une seconde sans t'avoir enfin fait ma demande : Isabella Swan, dernière représentante du peuple des nécromanciens, gardienne de mon âme, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce, nos amis ayant tous le regard porté sur nous. Bella rougit légèrement, entrouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais ne répondit rien.

-_Ne __t'en__ fais __pas__ Edward,__ elle __est __juste__ submergée. __Elle __va __te __répondre __dans __quelques__ secondes._ me souffla Alice en pensée, Jasper ayant surement ressenti mes doutes face au comportement muet de ma belle.

Des larmes pointèrent au bord de ses immenses yeux dorés et elle réussit finalement à chuchoter le « oui » que j'attendais. Je me relevai alors, passant la bague à son annulaire et l'embrassai tendrement, mes pouces essuyant ses larmes qui désormais coulaient sur ses joues porcelaine.

-Je t'aime, Bella. chuchotai-je contre ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime. répondit-elle de la même façon, provoquant mon sourire.

Alors que nous étions perdus dans notre bulle de bonheur, la grosse voix d'Emmett nous ramena sur Terre.

-Ah bah ! Il était temps frangin ! Mais tu n'as même pas pris la peine de demander la main de ta belle à ses frères ! Ah les bonnes manières se perdent ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, juste avant que Rose ne lui inflige une petite tape sur le bras pour le faire taire, provoquant les rires de l'assemblée.  
>.<p>

Après toutes ces émotions, Bella avait tenu à partager des souvenirs de son peuple avec nous tous avant d'aller se coucher dans ma chambre, tendrement allongée dans mes bras.

-C'est notre dernière nuit de calme avant la tempête. chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou, son nez frôlant ma peau.

-Tout sera fini demain. Et tout se terminera bien, Bella. J'en suis persuadé. lui répondis-je en resserrant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Edward, je sais que nous avons monté un plan de bataille mais tout ne se déroulera peut-être pas comme nous l'avons prévus. Je veux juste que tu me promettes que quoiqu'il se passe pour moi, tu ne sortiras pas de mon bouclier. dit-elle sérieuse en se relevant légèrement pour me surplomber.

-Mais Bella ! Si les Volturi te font du mal, je ne pourrais pas rester sans bouger. Je...

-Non Edward. Je ne pourrais pas leur faire face si je m'inquiète pour toi et les autres. Promets-moi juste que vous ne sortirez pas de mon bouclier. me coupa-t-elle, ses yeux me suppliant.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement, sondant son regard doré avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Bella se réveilla au moment où l'aube apparaissait timidement. Le ciel était chargé de nuages sombres, la pluie était proche. Elle s'étira comme un chat avant de reprendre sa place au creux de mon épaule, ses doigts fins jouant avec l'anneau que je lui avais offert la veille. Nous goutâmes encore quelques minutes à la quiétude du moment et au calme qui régnait dans la villa. Mais la réalité du moment nous rattrapa au moment où Bella endossa son armure avant de descendre au salon. Son destin était en marche désormais et, par la force des choses, le nôtre...


	13. Chapter 13

_**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de Noël et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé des bulles et du foie gras !**_

_**Alors, vous vouliez de l'action? Hé bien...en voilà !**_

_**Allez, j'attends vos réactions.**_

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

J'avais ouvert les yeux juste avant l'aube. Et le silence qui régnait en ce nouveau jour m'emplit de sérénité. Je savais que tout se jouerait aujourd'hui. Je savais que tout terminerait aujourd'hui. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire.  
>Pour ma famille. Pour mes parents. Pour mon peuple. Et pour moi.<p>

Je profitai encore quelques minutes de cette douce sensation d'être blottie, là, tout contre Edward, tout contre mon époux, ou celui qui allait le devenir.  
>Mon père nous avait déjà unis, à la manière de mon peuple mais j'étais pleinement consciente qu'elle était tout à fait autre chez les humains, et donc chez les vampires. Edward et sa famille avaient gardé leur part d'humanité et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui refuser cette union qu'il souhaitait pour nous deux.<p>

A ce souvenir de la veille, ma main droite prit instinctivement le chemin de mon annulaire gauche auquel reposait désormais le signe de notre amour. Je me relevai un peu, me reposant sur mon coude, plongeant mon regard dans celui de ma moitié, sondant ses prunelles, espérant y rencontrer une réponse, une autre solution à ce qui allait se dérouler dans quelques heures. Mais je ne pus y lire que l'amour incommensurable et la foi qu'il avait pour moi. Alors, je souris avant de l'embrasser, doucement, prudemment, profitant de chaque seconde de cette caresse si réconfortante. Puis, trop tôt mon goût, la réalité reprit le dessus.

Debout devant le mannequin de bois sur lequel reposait ma cuirasse, je caressais lentement les épaulettes de cuir sombre, adressant une prière silencieuse à mes parents et aux forces invisibles qui régissaient mon peuple. Une image de Charlie me traversa l'esprit: mon père, debout, au beau milieu du champ de bataille, criant de désespoir face au Trium Vira qui venait d'emporter son épouse. Ce souvenir douloureux fit monter d'un cran ma colère qui, désormais, ondulait dans mon estomac. Déterminée, repoussant très loin toute émotion positive qui pourrait encore me faire hésiter, je passai rapidement mon armure, prenant bien soin de sangler correctement toutes les pièces. Je ramassai ma longue chevelure brune en un chignon négligé puis nouai mon manteau sur mes épaules.

Lorsque je me retournai, Edward était toujours dans la chambre, me regardant, sans un mot. Seule une once de peur avait quelque peu transformé son regard si aimant. M'approchant de lui, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper sa main et de la porter sur mon cœur qui battit aussitôt, là, sous mon armure, comme une réponse à une question silencieuse d'Edward.  
>-Il est temps. murmurai-je, entrelaçant mes doigts à ceux du vampire pour l'emmener à ma suite.<p>

Lorsque nous apparûmes au beau milieu des escaliers, tous les vampires présents dans la villa se rassemblèrent en silence dans le salon, leurs yeux rivés sur nous. Ou plutôt sur moi.  
>Je pouvais lire en leurs pensées désormais. Et même s'ils avaient confiance en moi, tous pensaient à une chose : « <em>aujourd'hui est peut-être le dernier<em> ».

Notre plan de bataille était prêt, tous le connaissaient. Mais je leur avais tout de même caché certains points. Pas pour les blesser. Non. Pour les protéger. Mais je savais par mes visions que j'avais fait le bon choix pour tous ceux qui m'entouraient à cet instant.

Edward resserra un peu sa prise sur ma main, me ramenant dans la réalité.  
>Je pris place devant le groupe qui s'était formé et pris enfin la parole, Edward toujours à mes côtés.<br>-Je suis consciente qu'aujourd'hui, vous acceptez d'offrir votre vie pour un peuple qui n'est pas le votre. Et l'éternité ne sera jamais assez longue pour vous en remercier. Alors, sachez qu'il est encore temps pour vous de renoncer. Je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je serais même peut-être la première à le faire si l'on m'en donnait l'occasion. dis-je d'une voix calme qui m'étonna moi-même.  
>Durant une seconde, je scrutai chacun des visages de mes alliés, espérant que certains renonceraient à cette opération que je jugeai suicidaire. Mais aucun ne fit un mouvement.<br>-Bella, je pense parler au nom de chacun. Lorsque nous nous sommes joints à toi, nous étions pleinement conscients des risques de cette rencontre. Mais tu te trompes. Nous ne prenons pas le risque de mourir pour ton peuple. Non. Si nous sommes à tes côtés aujourd'hui, c'est parce que nous nous battons pour notre liberté et notre mode de vie. En arrivant ici, tu as insufflé un vent d'espoir en nous. Et c'est pour cela que nous allons combattre à tes côtés. Pour l'espoir que tu nous offres. me répondit Carlisle en faisant un pas pour se placer face à moi.  
>Tendrement, il caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment si particulier.<br>-Merci, Seigneur Cullen. murmurai-je, en le saluant tel le protocole me l'avait toujours dicté, ce qui fit rire doucement tous les vampires m'entourant.  
>-Bella, tu n'as plus à me saluer ainsi dorénavant. Vu ton rang, ce serait plutôt à nous de nous incliner devant toi. répondit-il, un sourire franc sur les lèvres désormais.<br>Lorsque je tournai la tête, tous mes compagnons s'inclinèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur position initiale, ce qui m'attira quelques larmes traîtresses aux coins des yeux. Derrière moi, je perçus un mouvement d'Edward à l'attention de son père. Je savais que ces deux-là se parlaient silencieusement mais je ne m'étais jamais autorisée à écouter ces conversations privées, et j'en eus la confirmation lorsque Carlisle franchit le dernier mètre qui nous séparait, me prenant dans ses bras pour me blottir contre son torse.  
>-Pour nous, pour moi, tu seras toujours la petite Bella qui se tenait au beau milieu d'une clairière, nous protégeant de Félix alors que nous représentions tes ennemis héréditaires. dit-il doucement, en refermant ses bras dans mon dos.<br>Je ne répondis rien, me laissant envahir par ces émotions que j'avais vainement tenté de repousser quelques minutes plus tôt alors que je sortais de la chambre d'Edward.  
>-Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma... sœur. poursuivit-il, d'une voix plus chuchotée qui me ramena aussitôt à notre discussion de l'autre jour, dans mon abri, alors qu'il déposait un simple baiser sur mon front.<br>-Merci, frère. murmurai-je en croisant ses pupilles dorées avant de fermer les yeux un dixième de seconde sous la force d'une vision.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je posai le regard sur Alice qui faisait la même chose.  
>-Bella...commença ma sœur, cherchant mon regard.<br>-Oui, Alice...Il est temps. annonçai-je en reculant des bras de Carlisle pour sentir aussitôt contre moi le torse d'Edward avant qu'il ne passe ses bras autour de ma taille.  
>-Bella... intervint Eléazar, resté silencieux jusque là. Est-ce que çà veut dire que...<br>-oui, Eléazar. Ils arrivent. dis-je tout en me détachant d'Edward pour me diriger lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. affirmai-je, laissant maintenant la Bella guerrière reprendre totalement le contrôle.

-Il me reste une dernière chose à faire avant de partir. Donnez-vous tous la main. annonçai-je en observant mes alliés devant moi.  
>Ils obéirent tous, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. J'attrapai la main d'Edward à ma droite puis celle de Rosalie, à ma gauche, fermant ainsi la chaîne.<br>Je sentis mon pouvoir bouillonner dans mes veines. _La nécromancienne n'allait pas tarder à reprendre sa place._ A cet instant, je chuchotai quelques mots dans cette langue si ancienne qui avait bercé mon existence et une vague d'énergie quitta mes mains, se propageant dans tous les vampires qui ouvrirent des yeux surpris à ce contact si particulier.  
>-Vous voilà déliés, mes amis. annonçai-je simplement, sachant pertinemment que tous comprendraient ce que cela voulait dire après avoir entendu mes explications sur le lien nécromancien.<br>Je venais de libérer mes alliés. Ils ne souffriraient pas par ma faute, et cela allégea quelque peu mon angoisse. J'attrapai mes gants de cuir, attachés à ma ceinture et les passaient.  
><em>Désormais, plus personne ne serait lié à moi d'ici le dénouement de cette histoire<em>.

.

Alors que mes amis s'écartaient pour me laisser un passage, le dernier ne bougea pas, me barrant le chemin. Un vampire blond, le visage dévoré par la tristesse et par la peur se dressait devant moi. Jasper. Mon frère.  
>-Bella...dit-il d'une voix si basse que seules nos ouïes sur-développées purent le capter. <em>Je ne peux pas te laisse partir ainsi. Ils veulent ta mort et<em>...pensa-t-il, croyant surement que je ne pouvais plus lire ses pensées.  
>-Jasper, je t'en prie. Tout ira bien. le coupai-je, lui envoyant tout l'amour et la détermination qui coulaient dans mon corps. Contente-toi de suivre le plan et de ne surtout pas en déroger. ajoutai-je d'une voix plus autoritaire, comme si je le grondai pour une bêtise, ce qui lui tira un léger sourire.<br>-Bien. répondit-il d'un ton qui me brisa le cœur.  
>-<em>Mon frère, ce n'est que temporaire. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. p<em>ensai-je à son attention.  
>-M<em>ais comment fais-tu ? Tu viens de briser les liens et..<em>.  
>-<em>Cela me demande un peu plus de concentration mais je vous entendrai toujours. Je t'entendrai toujours Jasper<em>. expliquai-je, sentant sa tristesse qu'il commençait à projeter dans la pièce.  
>Pourquoi, alors que tout s'était passé plutôt sereinement avec Edward, fallait-il que la séparation avec Jasper soit aussi difficile ?<br>-Jasper, s'il te plait, nous nous reverrons dans deux heures. N'aie pas peur pour moi. demandai-je une nouvelle fois déposant ma main droite sur sa joue.  
>-Il y a juste comme un air de déjà-vu. Avoua-t-il, ses lèvres embrassant furtivement ma paume gantée.<br>-On se retrouvera, frère. murmurai-je alors, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>-Fais attention à toi, petite sœur. répondit-il alors en ôtant ma main de son visage après l'avoir embrassée une dernière fois.<br>J'acquiesçai, étirant un sourire sur mes lèvres et fis un pas de plus pour me retrouver face à la porte d'entrée. Edward, s'y était adossé.  
>-<em>Tu ne pensais pas me quitter sans m'embrasser une dernière fois ?<em> pensa-t-il.  
>Je lui répondis d'un sourire et m'approchai de lui, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour une dernière étreinte réconfortante. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.<br>-Fais attention à toi, mon amour. Je serais là. Je serais toujours là, n'oublie pas. chuchota-t-il alors que je relevai les yeux pour graver une dernière fois son visage dans ma mémoire.  
>Je lâchai alors sa main et il ouvrit la porte. Je balayai le salon une dernière fois, regardant tous les visages de mes alliés, ou plutôt de ma nouvelle famille, leur souris une ultime fois et plaçai ma lourde capuche sur mon visage. Je fis un pas et me trouvai sur le perron. Le vent frais cingla mon visage et je laissai alors tout mon pouvoir nécromancien prendre possession de mon corps. J'envoyai une dernière image à tous les vampires présents et me mis à marcher vers la forêt, m'enfonçant progressivement dans la brume hivernale.<p>

.

J'avais pris mon temps pour parcourir la distance qui me séparait de la clairière où nous allions rencontrer le Trium Vira, laissant mes sens se gorger de tout ce qui m'entourait. L'odeur des pins. Le bruit de la rivière. L'humidité de la mousse...Je me surpris à sourire en analysant tout cela, comprenant que cette région m'avait accueillie pleinement, même si elle était l'exact opposé de mon pays de naissance. Je marchais à vitesse humaine dans la pénombre jusqu'à ce que là, quelques mètres plus loin, la lumière ne se modifie légèrement. A l'instant où je franchis la dernière rangée de chênes enneigés, je marquai une pause de quelques secondes, laissant mes souvenirs de ma première rencontre avec les Cullen défiler devant mes yeux. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis ce jour. Tant de choses avaient changé...Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres alors que ma main toucha instinctivement l'anneau d'Edward, bien rangé dans mon gant de cuir.

Il était temps de revenir au présent.

Je fis le tour de la clairière avant d'en gagner le centre et d'y tracer les signes qui me seraient nécessaires à la rencontre et surtout à la protection de mes alliés. Une fois le cercle activé, je repris mon tour du lieu, psalmodiant à chacun de mes pas, en cette langue si ancienne...ma langue..._mon peuple_...

.

Alors que j'attendais, assise au centre de mon cercle, totalement enfermée dans mon long manteau ne laissant voir aucune pièce de mon armure, un léger bruissement me mit en alerte. Quelques secondes plus tard, des vampires sortirent du couvert de la foret. Mes alliés. Pile à l'heure. Sans un mot, ils s'installèrent quelques mètres derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, visualisant la place de chacun dans mon esprit et déployai alors au-dessus d'eux le bouclier que je destinais à leur protection, me connectant à leurs pensées.  
>-<em>Les voilà. Surtout, quoiqu'il se passe devant vous, ne sortez pas du bouclier. N'agissez que si la bulle disparait.<em> leur annonçai-je mentalement avant de reporter mon attention sur le nord de la clairière.  
>Un groupe de vampires sortit de la pénombre et mit le pied sur l'herbe encore givrée. Une vingtaine de vampires avançait en deux lignes. La première protégeant la seconde, moins nombreuse. Tous revêtus du manteau de la garde royale. Je reconnus sans peine cette très chère Jane ainsi que Démétri. Alors que mes yeux se posaient sur une vampire, la voix mentale d'Eléazar retentit dans nos esprits :<br>-_la première ligne contient les vampires les plus talentueux de la garde royale. Aux côtés de Jane, Renata, la garde particulière d'Aro. Il ne se déplace jamais sans elle_.  
>Mes alliés qui avaient croisé les Volturi m'avaient expliqué les talents de chacun mais surtout ceux de cette fameuse garde royale, ou du moins des vampires qui en faisaient toujours partie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'observer attentivement quelques dixièmes de seconde, histoire de jauger mon adversaire et détaillai de nouveau la première ligne. La fameuse Renata s'écarta légèrement, tout comme Démétri, pour laisser passer les vampires qui formaient la seconde ligne.<p>

Aro, Caïus et Marcus.

Ils marchaient lentement, le visage déterminé, sans aucune anxiété. L'arrivée de chefs de guerre victorieux avant même d'avoir déjà combattu...

Ils firent deux pas, dépassant d'un mètre leurs gardes et se stoppèrent avant d'ôter leurs capuches. Mais d'autres auras me parvenaient : ils n'étaient pas les seuls vampires inconnus. Et j'en eus la confirmation moins de deux secondes plus tard. Un second groupe rejoignit le premier, aussi nombreux, composé d'autres gardes – les « sans dons » sûrement – accompagnant...les épouses. _Ainsi, le Trium Vira s'était déplacé en nombre pour me rencontrer._..

Aro se détacha de ses frères et fit un pas en avant, un sourire figé sur son visage parcheminé.  
>-Isabella Swan ! annonça-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse. Ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler la bâtarde, n'est-il pas ?<br>Derrière moi, je perçus les pensées de mes alliés, choqués et en colère à ces mots. Mais je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre à son attaque. Pas maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre la moindre erreur.  
>-Si tu te présentes devant nous, tu devrais au moins t'agenouiller. Après tout, nous avons gagné contre ton peuple ! poursuivit-il, dardant ses yeux carmins sur moi.<br>-Qui te dit que je suis venue me rendre, Aro ? lançai-je à la volée, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
>Mon attitude eut le mérite de vexer le vieux vampire. Il me fixait, tentant surement d'étudier mes traits, mais protégée par ma lourde capuche, je ne pouvais que me délecter de cette sensation de force qui naissait en moi.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'un simple soldat nécromancien pourrait face à nous ? répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif.  
>Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaina aussitôt, toujours aussi vil et incisif :<br>-Tu ne peux rien contre nous, Isabella ! Tu es bien la dernière à croire en cela ! Au moins, tes congénères se sont battus dignement jusqu'à la mort...alors que ton père et toi vous êtes enfuis comme des lâches...siffla-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers Marcus qui riait.  
>Alors que je sentais la colère grossir en moi et mon pouvoir bouillir, il continua, surement pleinement conscient qu'il m'atteignait.<br>-Et tout comme lors de notre dernier combat, ta pathétique armée souffrira sous tes yeux sans que tu ne bouges le petit doigt !

Cette dernière phrase me fit réagir. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler d'eux ainsi. Non ! Il n'en avait pas le droit. Je ne les laisserai jamais les toucher ! Mais je ne voulais pas engager le combat ainsi. Pas maintenant. Je voulais laisser une chance à mes compagnons de sortir de tout cela sains et saufs.

-Ils ne sont pas mes alliés, Aro. Ils ne font que m'obéir aveuglés par ma magie. Tu ne pourras leur en vouloir! lui répondis-je le plus froidement possible.  
>-Tu n'es qu'un soldat, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de contrôle sur eux. me coupa Caïus en rejoignant son frère.<br>-Qu'en sais-tu Caïus ? répliquai-je, toute aussi arrogante que lui, en levant subtilement ma main droite vers le ciel.  
>-Paroles ! lança Marcus en franchissant le mètre qui le séparait des autres.<br>Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à cette dernière remarque et envoyai valser plusieurs mètres en arrière le garde qui se tenait près d'Athénadora.

La surprise apparut une seconde sur le visage d'Aro qui s'était tourné pour observer son épouse, debout derrière lui, totalement abasourdie, et fit un rapide signe de tête vers Renata qui se plaça immédiatement devant son maitre.

-Aro, tu es toujours aussi arrogant. Les siècles ne t'ont rien appris. répondis-je, serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas lui envoyer une onde de pouvoir. Comme tes frères, tu ne fais que te cacher derrière tes gardes ! Gardes que tu as dû renouveler par ma faute si je ne m'abuse! Tu m'en vois pleinement désolée ! osai-je lui envoyer en riant franchement.  
>A ces mots, le Trium Vira grimaça. Mais ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, ce fut la réaction de Jane à ma phrase.<br>-_Bella _! crièrent les voix des Cullen derrière moi.  
>-Tu as tué mon frère ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant sur moi, surprenant tout le monde, y compris son clan.<br>Instinctivement, je dirigeai mes mains vers elle et l'immobilisai dans mon pouvoir, la figeant sur place.  
>-<em>Ne. Bougez. Pas !<em> répondis-je plus durement que ce que je ne voulais à mes alliés.  
>Je perçus les contestations de Jasper et Emmett mais Carlisle et Edward les stoppèrent pour moi.<br>-Je ne suis pas là pour tuer ta garde entière, Aro. repris-je. Assez de sang, assez de guerres. Je suis venue t'offrir une paix. Quittez votre rôle et nous en resterons là ! offris-je.

Durant tous ces siècles avec Charlie, il n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée que la diplomatie pourrait régler tous ces combats barbares et m'avait enseigné tout cela. Alors, je ne pouvais faire sans essayer cette voie. Mais comme je m'y attendais, le Trium Vira ne l'entendit pas ainsi :  
>-Comment peux-tu parler de paix alors que tu emprisonnes l'un de mes gardes ainsi que le clan de mon ami Carlisle ! s'écria Aro, un feu étrange irradiant désormais ses prunelles. Nous n'avons que faire de ta paix. Nous sommes les plus forts. Nous avons vaincus ton peuple. Nous avons fait couler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang de tes congénères. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une batarde sans peuple qui ne veut qu'amener à la mort un clan de vampires pacifistes sous prétexte que tu n'as pas le cran d'abréger ta pitoyable vie ! poursuivit-il en faisant un pas de plus vers moi.<p>

Sa réponse me glaça d'effroi. Mais au moins, il semblait croire à mon pouvoir sur les Cullen. Misant sur cette carte qui semblait sauver mes amis, je ne pus retenir mon pouvoir plus longtemps. Je laissai le bouclier qui engluait Jane se serrer autour du corps de la vampire jusqu'à ce que nous entendions les craquements lugubres de ses os, broyés sous la puissance de mon champ de force. Jane poussa un dernier cri, appelant désespérement à l'aide son maitre qui la regardait souffrir, un sourire sur les lèvres et bientôt son corps ne fut plus que débris jonchant l'herbe de la clairière.  
>-Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour oser prendre le rôle de chef de guerre, Isabella! Tu n'en connais pas les conséquences et tu viens de nous offrir ce que nous attendions sur un plateau d'argent. commenta-t-il en appuyant sur mon prénom comme s'il l'écoeurait.<p>

Sans que je ne puisse prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui se déroulait, là, à cet instant précis, la garde se mit en mouvement et se précipita sur moi. Je n'eus que le temps d'entendre les derniers mots de Carlisle et d'Eléazar avant que je ne renforce le bouclier qui protégeait mes amis, formant ainsi une barrière totalement hermétique autour d'eux, qui ne disparaîtrait qu'avec mon dernier soupir.  
>-...<em>elle vient juste de leur donner l'excuse qu'ils souhaitaient.<em>...

Ainsi, j'avais fait une erreur...

Evitant d'une esquive rapide l'attaque de Démétri, vampire le plus proche de moi, j'engluai une partie de la garde dans mon pouvoir et me jetai à corps perdu dans une bataille avec ceux que je n'avais pu immobiliser. Foudroyant certains vampires d'une puissante vague de pouvoir qui les envoyaient à des dizaines de mètres au dessus des arbres, je ne pouvais empêcher certains combats rapprochés avec d'autres, toujours protégée par le bouclier qui m'entourait étroitement et qui empêchait toute prise sur mon corps.  
>Alors que nombre de mes adversaires gisaient au sol, se relevant péniblement de mes coups et que d'autres étaient toujours englués dans mon pouvoir, un cri vibra dans mon esprit, me glaçant le sang.<br>-_Non ! Bella !_

Edward !

Edward hurlait, frappant de toutes ses forces sur la bulle qui les protégeaient, lui et les siens, les yeux totalement horrifiés. Et ce ne fut que lorsque je sentis une main rêche s'enrouler autour de ma gorge que je compris qu'il hurlait pour me prévenir.  
>Au bout du bras qui me soulevait fermement à un mètre du sol, le visage de... Marcus...<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

_**Désolée pour ce retard dans ma publication mais j'ai voulu profiter un peu des fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère qu'elles ont été bonnes pour vous et vos familles. Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année 2012.**_

_**J'ai eu du mal à écrire la suite de cette fic...surement parce qu'on s'approche de la fin...**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !**_

* * *

><p>(EPOV)<p>

Nous venions de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, suivant les ordres précis de Bella. Elle était là, assise au beau milieu de la clairière, totalement enveloppée dans son manteau, nous tournant le dos. Jasper ne ressentait aucune once de stress de sa part. Je ne pus empêcher l'apparition d'un sourire sur mes lèvres. J'étais fière d'elle. De celle qui deviendrait bientôt ma femme. Alors que nous venions de nous placer en ligne, quelques mètres derrière elle, une vague de chaleur caressa notre groupe et un bouclier se forma au-dessus de nous. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ces protections mais cette fois, nous ne pourrions la traverser, Bella ayant rompu ses liens avec nous. Alors qu'elle nous exposait son plan, quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'avait eu de cesse de nous répéter que nous ne devrions en aucun cas sortir du bouclier, sous peine d'être blessés. Encore une fois, et même si elle nous l'avait encore répété ce matin, sa voix mentale résonna dans nos esprits alors qu'elle se levait :  
>-<em>Les voilà. Surtout, quoiqu'il se passe devant vous, ne sortez pas du bouclier<em>.

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers mon père qui fit de même et notre attention se reporta sur le nord de la clairière. Quelques secondes plus tard, un groupe de vampires pénétra sur le terrain. Nous ne les connaissions que trop bien. Revêtus de leurs longs manteaux, les Volturi avançaient lentement vers nous et j'en profitai pour écouter leurs pensées, toutes hostiles.  
>Comme nous l'avaient expliqué Eléazar, Carlisle et tous ceux qui avaient servi auprès d'eux, ils s'avancèrent en deux lignes, la première, qui rassemblait les gardes royaux et ceux dotés de dons particuliers, protégeant la seconde ligne, composée d'autres vampires mais surtout des épouses.<br>-_Ainsi, Aro a décidé de déplacer tout le clan_. pensa Carlisle, le visage dénué de toute émotion.  
>Je perçus également les pensées d'Eléazar, adressées à Bella, dans lesquelles il lui détaillait les membres de la première ligne.<br>-Les Volturi se sont déplacés en nombre pour une simple rencontre. chuchota Kate, ce à quoi tout le monde répondit.

J'observais la bulle bleutée qui nous englobait, sentant sa puissance électrisante. Bella avait décidément un pouvoir immense entre les mains. Elle nous avait longuement expliqué que ce bouclier dans lequel nous nous tenions à présent serait une véritable barrière que les Volturi ne pourraient franchir, physiquement ou mentalement. Bella avait créé autour de nous une muraille qui nous permettait de tout entendre et de tout voir et de communiquer entre nous sans que les Volturi ne puissent percevoir nos discussions ou nous infliger des souffrances.

Aro se détacha de ses frères et de la garde pour s'avancer vers Bella, son sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.  
>-Isabella Swan ! Ou devrais-je plutôt t'appeler la bâtarde, n'est-il pas ? Cracha-t-il aussitôt.<br>-Comment ose-t-il ! rugit aussitôt Irina, rejointe immédiatement par le reste de nos amis, mais Aro continua sur le même ton :  
>-Si tu te présentes devant nous, tu devrais au moins t'agenouiller. Après tout, nous avons gagné contre ton peuple !<br>-Qui te dit que je suis venue me rendre, Aro ? lui rétorqua Bella, le ton légèrement rieur, ce qui piqua au vif le vieux vampire.  
>Emmett rit à l'intervention de ma belle, tout comme Jasper, néanmoins plus discret.<br>-Qu'est-ce qu'un simple soldat nécromancien pourrait face à nous ? Tu ne peux rien contre nous, Isabella ! Tu es bien la dernière à croire en cela ! Au moins, tes congénères se sont battus dignement jusqu'à la mort...alors que ton père et toi...siffla Aro alors que Marcus qui riait.  
>Je pensai qu'à cet instant, Bella réagirait, surtout en voyant Marcus devant elle mais elle ne fit rien. Seule sa position s'était légèrement modifiée, me montrant que la colère montait en elle et j'espérais que nos ennemis ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Mais Aro était bien trop vil pour cela. Il ne pouvait que l'avoir remarqué et la suite de son discours me le confirma alors qu'il lui parlait de nous :<br>-Et tout comme lors de notre dernier combat, ta pathétique armée souffrira sous tes yeux sans que tu ne bouges le petit doigt !  
>-Ils ne sont pas mes alliés, Aro. lui répondit-elle d'un ton glacial<br>-Elle leur parle comme elle l'a fait devant les trois nomades. murmura Esmée alors qu'elle attrapait la main de Carlisle, près d'elle.  
>-Tu n'es qu'un soldat, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de contrôle sur eux. la coupa Caïus en rejoignant son frère.<br>-Qu'en sais-tu Caïus ? reprit Bella.  
>-Pourquoi leur fait-elle croire qu'elle nous a envoûtés ? nota Emmett, ne comprenant pas.<br>-Elle essaie tout simplement de nous créer une porte de sortie au cas où. lui répondit Eléazar.  
>-Mais en quoi cela nous permettra de vaincre ? Poursuivit mon frère.<br>-Si nous en arrivons là, ce ne sera pas pour les vaincre, Emmett. Non. Elle fait cela juste pour que les Volturi nous laissent la vie sauve s'ils arrivent à la vaincre. compléta Carlisle gravement.  
>-<em>Bella, fais attention, je t'en prie.<em> pensa Jasper, ce qui me fit remarquer qu'elle avait subtilement levé sa main vers le ciel, signe qu'elle allait utiliser son pouvoir._  
>Ainsi Bella ne nous avait pas tout dit..<em>.  
>-<em>Elle fait çà parce qu'elle nous aime, Edward<em>. pensa Jasper à mon intention, ayant du sentir ma fébrilité et mon trouble face à cette révélation.  
>-Paroles ! cria Marcus en se plaçant aux côtés de ses frères.<p>

Mais Bella ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre verbalement. L'instant suivant, le garde chargé de la protection d'Athéndora, dans la seconde ligne, s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber une bonne quinzaine de mètres plus loin. Le choc se lut sur les visages des Italiens et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de sourire. L'ébahissement passé, la garde se plaça devant les trois vampires, les protégeant.

-Aro, tu es toujours aussi arrogant. Les siècles ne t'ont rien appris. Comme tes frères, tu ne fais que te cacher derrière tes gardes ! Gardes que tu as dû renouveler par ma faute si je ne m'abuse. Tu m'en vois pleinement désolée ! intervint alors Bella, retenant difficilement un rire sur la fin de sa tirade.  
>A la grimace d'Aro, je compris que Bella avait touché là où il fallait. Mais un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon regard. Jane s'élançait telle une furie vers Isabella.<br>-Bella ! hurlâmes-nous tous en percevant le déplacement et les cris de la garde qui grognait en courant vers Bella.  
>En une fraction de secondes, Jane fut stoppée dans sa course, comme figée dans l'air. Bella la tenait dans son pouvoir.<br>-_Ne. Bougez. Pas !_ nous ordonna-t-elle mentalement, visiblement en colère.  
>-Moi aussi, j'aimerais plus que tout intervenir pour la protéger mais elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Bella sait ce qu'elle fait. dis-je aussitôt en me plaçant devant mes deux frères.<br>-N'oubliez pas que c'est son combat avant tout. ajouta Carlisle, ce qui finit par calmer Jasper et Emmett.

-Je ne suis pas là pour tuer ta garde entière, Aro. Expliqua Bella d'une voix calmée. Je suis venue t'offrir une offre de paix. Quittez votre place et nous en resterons là !  
>-<em>Ainsi, elle espère toujours que tout se déroulera pacifiquement.<em> Pensa Eléazar. _Elle ressemble tellement à sa mère_.  
>-Comment peux-tu parler de paix alors que tu emprisonnes l'un de mes gardes ainsi que le clan de mon ami Carlisle ! s'écria Aro.<em><br>Donc, les Volturi croyaient que nous étions sous son pouvoir..._  
>-Nous n'avons que faire de ta paix. Nous sommes les plus forts. Nous avons vaincus ton peuple, fait couler jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang de tes congénères. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une batarde sans peuple qui ne veut qu'amener à la mort un clan de vampires pacifistes sous prétexte que tu n'as pas le cran d'abréger ta pitoyable vie ! poursuivit-il mais il ne put continuer plus loin.<p>

Un cri résonna dans la clairière. Jane.  
>Jane hurlait le nom de son maitre, le suppliant de la libérer du pouvoir de ma belle qui lui écrasait un à un les os, les craquements lugubres se répercutant dans les arbres jusqu'à ce que le corps de Jane ne tombe, en pièces dans l'herbe humide.<p>

-Le peuple des nécromanciens était décidément le plus puissant. chuchota Eléazar, sans doute pour lui-même, mais nos ouïes vampiriques n'avaient pu ne pas l'entendre.  
>-<em>Elle n'aurait pas dû. Elle vient juste de leur donner l'élément qu'ils souhaitaient<em>...pensa Eléazar, vite rejoint par mon père.

Le bouclier brilla d'une lueur étrange durant un quart de secondes, signe que Bella venait de le renforcer et nous levâmes tous la tête pour observer cette fine membrane bleutée.  
>-Tu es encore bien trop jeune pour oser prendre le rôle de chef de guerre, Isabella ! annonça Aro d'une voix froide, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.<p>

Et avant même que l'un de nous puisse réagir, la garde se mit en mouvement, se ruant sur Bella comme un seul homme. Là éclata devant nous le pouvoir de Bella. D'un geste rapide, elle évita Démétri qui fonçait tête baissée sur elle alors qu'une partie des vampires se figea, engluée telle Jane un peu plus tôt. Des cris retentissaient dans la plaine, des corps s'élevaient dans les airs pour retomber lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin. Ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'Isabella échouaient finalement à la saisir, bloqués par son bouclier personnel mais aussi par la fluidité et la rapidité déconcertante de ses mouvements. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à retenir notre colère et Jasper travaillait beaucoup pour nous maintenir dans un état de calme apparent. Mais le spectacle qui se jouait devant nos yeux était vraiment des plus époustouflants. La lenteur, point faible de Bella lors de nos premières rencontres, n'avait plus cure dans cette jeune femme, guerrière accomplie, qui évoluait devant nos yeux ébahis au beau milieu d'une trentaine de vampires. La peur que j'éprouvais à l'égard de ma belle encore quelques minutes auparavant s'effaçait lentement, laissant place à de la fierté. Carlisle avait posé sa main sur mon épaule, fier lui aussi. Ce fut une réflexion d'Emmett qui nous sortit de nos pensées.  
>-Je me demande ce que vont faire les vieux rois une fois que Bella aura mis à terre tous leurs gardes.<p>

Les Volturi ! Pris dans ma contemplation, j'en avais oublié leurs présences. Alors que je les cherchais des yeux au beau milieu du combat, mon regard se posa sur un des longs manteaux gris, traversant le champ de bataille telle une ombre, en direction d'Isabella. Marcus. Marcus marchait droit sur ma belle, aux prises avec trois vampires, lui tournant le dos. Et je ne pus retenir mon cri alors que je m'élançai vers elle.  
>-Non ! Bella ! m'écriai-je en m'élançant vers elle.<br>Mais je fus vite bloqué par le bouclier nous servant de protection, cherchant à le briser en frappant de toutes mes forces sur lui, faisant miroiter sa lueur si étrange et merveilleuse.  
>-Bella ! continuai-je à hurler alors que Marcus refermait ses longs doigts décharnés autour du cou de ma belle qui ne bougeait plus.<p>

(BPOV)  
>Marcus...comment avait-il pu s'approcher ainsi de moi sans que je ne le perçoive ? Comment avait-il pu éviter mes ondes paralysantes au beau milieu de la clairière alors que tous les gardes étaient englués dedans ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il pu franchir ainsi mon bouclier ?<p>

Mon cerveau bouillonnait alors que mes yeux se posaient de nouveau avec effroi sur Edward, coincé de l'autre côté de la bulle de protection, hurlant à m'en déchirer le cœur.

Le rire caverneux de celui qui me tenait par la gorge m'obligea à le fixer de nouveau, totalement hébétée.  
>-Tu te demandes comment j'ai pu briser tes protections, la bâtarde ! cracha-t-il en plantant ses yeux couleur sang dans les miens. Hé bien, voilà ta réponse ! poursuivit-il alors qu'il dégageait de sa veste un objet brillant qu'il approcha de mon visage. Le reconnais-tu ?<br>Je me concentrai une seconde, cherchant à calmer mes sens pour ne pas donner le plaisir à mon adversaire de me voir souffrir sous sa poigne de fer, et fixai l'objet en question. Là, au bout d'un cordon enroulé dans la main de Marcus un bijou...ou plutôt une amulette...celle de...  
>-Oui, Isabella ! C'est bien çà ! Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-il de nouveau, lisant dans mon regard que j'avais compris. Ta propre mère va me permettre de te faire disparaître de notre monde...Enfin ! finit-il par dire avant de partir dans un rire qui me glaça d'effroi.<p>

La douleur qui apparut dans ma poitrine me fit fermer les yeux. J'avais perdu. Le Trium Vira avait abattu sa dernière carte et j'avais bêtement pensé pourvoir les battre. Je leur avais servi tout ce qu'ils voulaient sur un plateau, les conduisant à moi. Aro avait raison, je n'avais pas les épaules pour mener cette ultime guerre. M'enfermant dans mes tourments, je n'entendais même plus les bruits de la clairière qui nous entourait. Ne sentant que la prise glaciale de Marcus autour de ma gorge, ne cessant de se serrer, millimètre par millimètre. Et alors que j'abandonnais la lutte, des images apparurent dans mon esprit.  
>De l'obscurité surgirent des voix, puis des odeurs et enfin des couleurs. La plaine en fleurs derrière notre maison. Les rires des compagnons de mon âge. Les reflets du soleil sur les murs clairs de notre demeure. Le chant du vent qui m'appelle à rentrer chez moi...<br>Etait-cela ce que nos Anciens appelaient l'au-delà ? Le silence, la quiétude, le retour là où le cœur est profondément ancré ? Etait-cela la délivrance de la mort ?

« Bella »... « Bella »... « Bella »...Ce chuchotement ne cessait pas et bourdonnait maintenant à mes oreilles. Et bientôt, ces images de paix se transformèrent, me laissant désormais dans une obscurité oppressante qui faisait vibrer mes entrailles. La litanie de mon prénom amplifiait et j'avais l'impression que l'air se raréfiait, brûlant mes poumons qui, pourtant, ne devraient pas réagir à cette apnée étrange. Même mon corps et mon esprit ne voulaient plus m'obéir, alors je me laissai doucement glisser dans cette brume obscure.

- Isabella !  
>Ce cri...Ce ton si ancien me tétanisa. Cela ne pouvait être lui. Cela ne pouvait être Charlie. Non. Je l'avais tué de mes propres mains alors qu'il me souriait, ses yeux fiers et confiants ancrés aux miens.<p>

- Isabella !  
>Mon prénom entier, encore une fois, sembla se répercuter dans tout mon corps alors que mon maitre, revêtu de son armure resplendissante, se tenait debout devant moi.<p>

- Isabella ! Bats-toi pour ton peuple !  
>-Mais père, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de les battre. tentai-je de répondre.<br>-Isabella ! Tu es le dernier maitre-nécromancien ! Tu détiens tous nos pouvoirs !  
>-Ils sont plus forts que moi et... repris-je mais une voix plus douce me coupa:<br>-Ma Bella, contrairement à eux, nous agissons avec notre cœur et nos émotions. Souhaites-tu vraiment passer le long sommeil loin de ton cœur ?  
>Aux côtés de Charlie, se tenait une femme. <em>Ma mère<em>...  
>-Maman...pleurai-je quelques secondes. Maman, mon cœur est avec vous, chez nous...bredouillai-je mais la main levée de ma mère me stoppa.<br>-Non ma chérie. Ton cœur n'est pas avec nous. Il doit rester auprès de celui que tu aimes.  
>-Mais je ne veux pas vous perdre encore une fois...<br>-Tu t'en remettras ma chérie. Mais tu ne pourras supporter d'être loin de lui.  
>-Bella, mon enfant. intervint Charlie alors qu'il s'approchait de son épouse, Isabella, je suis mort pour toi. Nous sommes tous morts pour toi ! Nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour toi. Ta mère, ton peuple et moi. Tu dois te battre, Bella ! Prend enfin le rôle qui te revient et change nos deux mondes!<br>-Tu dois te battre pour nous mais aussi pour lui, ma chérie. Ecoute ton cœur et tu sauras. Toujours. C'était mon pouvoir et c'est le tien aujourd'hui. Ecoute ton coeur. résonna encore la voix de ma mère puis tout disparut: l'oppression dans ma poitrine, les échos dans mon esprits, l'image de mes parents, enlacés devant mes yeux...Tout cela s'était envolé.

Un grand calme m'envahit et j'eus enfin la force d'ouvrir les yeux. A moins d'un mètre de moi, un visage blafard. Celui de Marcus. Comment avait-il pu s'approcher ainsi de moi ? Je me concentrai pour observer et analyser la scène et c'est là que je le vis. Ce petit objet. Ce tout petit objet. La seconde amulette de ma mère. La seconde partie du collier.  
>Je relevai les yeux sur le visage du vampire. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais je ne percevais pas ses mots. Encore une fois, je fis le vide en moi et me concentrai. Et dans le brouillard je perçus enfin des bribes de phrases :<br>-...La batarde n'a aucun pouvoir fort. Que de la poudre aux yeux. Comme sa mère...  
><em>Comment osait-il parler d'elle ! Comment osait-il toucher ce qui lui avait appartenu !<em>  
>-Oh ! Mais quelle odeur avons-nous là ? s'exclama-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers ses frères.<em><br>Pas çà ! Non ! Pas eux ! Je leur avais pourtant demandé de rester à l'écart, pour leur bien !_

-Des loups-garous ! Isabella, pitoyable Isabella qui a appelé ses pauvres alliés ! ricana alors Aro en s'approchant de Marcus et moi.  
>-Bella ! Réagis bon sang ! Laisse-nous nous battre ! Bella ! Les loups vont arriver et se faire détruire ! Bella ! hurlait une voix en arrière-plan.<br>A chacun de ses cris, mon cœur pulsait dans mes cotes, semblant vouloir s'échapper pour rejoindre la plaine. La voix de mon cœur...Edward...  
>-Ecoute la voix de ton pauvre petit Edward ! poursuivit Marcus en ricanant. Comment as-tu pu réduire un vampire aussi puissant que lui à ce rôle de geignard, coincé derrière une protection au lieu de nous affronter comme un homme ? Tu es une verrue pour notre monde, petite bâtarde. Quand j'en aurais terminé avec toi et tes pitoyables cabots, ton Edward terminera avec la tête arrachée comme mon ingrate d'épouse...<p>

A ces mots, la colère qui dormait au fond de moi explosa et mon pouvoir irradia de nouveau mon corps et d'un simple coup, j'envoyai voler Marcus et Aro à l'autre bout de la plaine. Mais alors que le reste de la garde reprenait ses esprits et se remettait en action, une odeur me parvint...Les enfants de la Lune...Ils seraient là dans quelques secondes...  
>-Bella ! hurla de nouveau Edward et je me tournai enfin vers lui. Bella ! Brise ton bouclier et laisse-nous nous battre avec toi !<br>J'ancrai mes yeux dans ses prunelles, sondant son regard que je reconnaissais désormais. Puis je passai sur l'ensemble des vampires, protégés par ma bulle. Et alors que les loups pénétraient dans la clairière, j'écoutai mon cœur, faisant confiance à ceux qui croyaient en moi, et brisai ma protection.

.

(EPOV)  
>Bella avait fini par reprendre pied et je l'implorai de briser le bouclier qu'elle avait installé pour nous protéger. Mais elle semblait toujours hésitante.<p>

-Laisse-lui juste le temps de retrouver sa confiance en elle, Edward. me souffla Carlisle.

Et comme en écho aux paroles de mon père, elle plongea son regard si particulier dans le mien. Comme si elle sondait mon esprit. Comme si elle sondait son propre esprit. Et je la vis. L'étincelle. Celle qui habitait les yeux de la Bella que j'avais rencontré voilà plusieurs semaines. La Bella qui emplissait mon esprit et avait ramené un semblant d'âme dans mon éternité torturée.

Alors que les premiers Quileute pénétraient sur l'herbe humide, une boule d'énergie nous traversa et le bouclier disparut. Et sans attendre notre reste, nous nous élançâmes tous dans la bataille. Vampires aux côtés de loups-garous.

La lutte faisait rage dans la clairière qui était encore paisible voilà moins d'une heure, mais un cri stoppa net tous les assaillants qui se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers la source de ce son.  
>Devant nos yeux ébahis, Bella tenait les trois Volturi au sol, englués dans son pouvoir, se tordant sous la douleur des vagues de magie qu'elle leur infligeait. Aussitôt, les gardes italiens se jetèrent à genoux, faisant ainsi acte de soumission.<p>

. 

(BPOV)  
>Je les tenais là.<br>Enfin.  
>A mes pieds.<br>Se tordant sous les assauts de pouvoirs que j'envoyais sur eux avec un plaisir désormais non dissimulé. Hurlant sous la puissance de la magie qui s'insinuait dans leurs membres.

Je ne réfléchissais plus, je ne me retenais plus. Je laissais le nécromancien prendre toute la place et agir à sa guise, se délectant de ses proies.

Depuis que j'avais vu le Trium Vira reculer vers la forêt, abandonnant là au beau milieu de la plaine ses gardes, qui croyaient en ses rois, et même leurs épouses, la colère qui grondait en moi avait explosé et prit possession de moi. Corps et âme, j'avais foncée vers les trois rois et leurs regards emplis de terreur. La même que celle qui se lisait autrefois dans les yeux de mon peuple lors des grandes batailles. La même que celle qui avait envahie ma mère alors que son propre frère la jetait sans ménagement sur les dalles anciennes du palais italien juste avant que son mari ne lui ôte la vie. Je voulais qu'ils comprennent ce qu'est la perte de proches. Je voulais qu'ils ressentent la même déchirure que celle qui m'avait traversée le corps durant de si nombreux siècles, pleurant ma mère et mon père. Je voulais qu'ils paient. Qu'ils paient pour toutes ces guerres sanglantes. Qu'ils paient pour les douleurs qu'ils infligeaient. Qu'ils paient pour la mort de mes parents…  
>Je n'entendais plus le tumulte de la bataille qui se déroulait autour de moi, engluant les trois vampires dans mon pouvoir. Jamais je ne l'avais ressenti aussi fort, aussi puissant. Cette impression de suprématie. Cette sensation d'un pouvoir total sur n'importe quel élément.<br>Mon corps et mon âme réclamaient…non…hurlaient « vengeance » et après toutes ces décennies de fuite incessante, je pouvais enfin rendre la justice.

Je jouais avec eux, leur infligeant des douleurs suffisamment fortes pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils m'avaient sous-estimée. Qu'ils comprennent enfin qu'ils avaient perdus. Ils hurlaient, leurs prunelles cramoisies si confiantes jusque là avaient perdu de leur superbe et je m'en délectais. Je maniais le feu d'une main, le vent de l'autre, les unissant avant de les projeter sur les trois vampires qui m'imploraient désormais. Mais je riais à leurs vaines suppliques. Avaient-ils eu une quelconque clémence pour l'un des miens ? Avaient-ils eu la noblesse d'épargner Didyme ?  
>Non.<br>Alors je voulais les humilier au plus haut point devant leurs congénères avant de les achever.

Alors que je levais les mains, débutant une énième psalmodie, une voix, lointaine tout d'abord, me détourna de mon objectif premier. Puis elle m'apparut de plus en plus proche, m'obligeant à lever les yeux de mes proies.  
>Là, à quelques mètres de moi, un vampire se tenait debout, alors que tous les autres s'étaient agenouillés par soumission. Un vampire me tenait tête et me parlait. Un vampire aux yeux dorés. Il avançait pas à pas, se rapprochant lentement de moi, les mains levées, sa voix étouffée par le bouclier que j'avais déployé autour de moi et mes proies. Il semblait inquiet et blessé. A cette constatation, mon cœur eut un soubresaut et le vampire assoupi jusque là au fond de moi se mit à batailler pour refaire surface. A chaque détail repéré sur ce visage parfait, un battement y répondait et mon pouvoir s'amenuisait doucement dans mes veines. Et même si je réussissais à maintenir aisément mon bouclier et mes pouvoirs, je sentais que mon corps reprenait lentement le contrôle.<p>

Sans savoir pourquoi, j'entrouvris alors légèrement mon bouclier, juste pour percevoir sa voix.  
>-Bella…s'il te plait…ne deviens pas comme eux…Charlie n'aurait pas voulu çà…et au fond de toi, tu ne veux pas cela…Bella…reviens-moi…<br>Il chuchotait presque, pourtant sa voix chaude emplit mes oreilles et fit battre mon cœur un peu plus fort. Et alors qu'il répétait encore une fois mon prénom, tout se remit en place dans mon esprit.  
>-Bella…j'ai promis à ton père de toujours être à tes cotés…laisse-moi prendre ma place auprès de toi…Laisse-moi t'aider…<br>Devant moi, se tenait un vampire. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Non. Devant moi, Edward cheminait mètre après mètre vers moi, cherchant à capturer mon regard dans le sien. Edward. Mon âme-sœur. Le gardien de mon cœur. Ma maison.  
>C'est là que les paroles de ma mère résonnèrent de nouveau et prirent enfin du sens : mon cœur est auprès d'Edward.<p>

-Bella…c'est moi…calme-toi… chuchotait-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi.  
>Sa main s'approcha doucement de ma joue et il finit par la déposer tendrement sur ma joue. A ce simple contact, je frissonnai et fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment. Lorsque je les rouvris, Edward était toujours là, juste devant moi, un sourire sur ses lèvres qui dessinaient un « Bella »silencieux.<br>Sa main se fit légère et hésitante mais lorsqu'il comprit que j'étais de nouveau moi-même, il passa rapidement son bras sur ma taille, me serrant tout contre son torse, enfonçant son nez dans mes cheveux alors qu'il susurrait, juste pour moi: « ma Bella ».  
>-<em>Que dois-je faire maintenant, Edward ?<em> pensai-je à l'intention de mon aimé.  
>-<em>La réponse est au fond de toi, Bella. Écoute ton cœur. Quoique tu décides, je serais toujours là, à tes cotés<em>. me répondit-il en me souriant.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de réfléchir clairement à tout cela, repensant à tout ce que Charlie m'avait enseigné, à tout ce que ma mère m'avait dit dans mes visions, à tout ce que mon peuple représentait. Mais une plainte me sortit rapidement de ce moment de calme. A mes pieds, Aro tentait de se défaire, en vain, de mon emprise._  
>Le<em>_ combat était-il enfin totalement terminé _? _Je savais désormais ce que je voulais faire mais les vampires allaient-ils accepter leur défaite ?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et il sera le dernier. Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vous le posterai...demain !<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Je profite de ce dernier chapitre pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, de votre enthousiasme et de votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire. J'ai quelques idées pour d'autres fictions et j'espère vous retrouver lorsque je me lancerai dans une prochaine publication.  
><em>**

**_Et voilà sans plus attendre le dernier chapitre !_**

* * *

><p>(BPOV)<p>

_Le combat était-il enfin totalement terminé _? _Je savais désormais ce que je voulais faire mais les vampires allaient-ils accepter leur défaite__ ?_

Je stoppai mes attaques sur le Trium Vira et les libérai légèrement.  
>-Tu…Pourquoi ne nous tues-tu pas ? demanda Aro d'une voix affaiblie.<br>-Je ne suis pas comme vous. Si tes frères et toi reconnaissez votre défaite, je n'ai cure de votre mort, même si c'est ce que vous mériteriez le plus. Les nécromanciens ne sont pas des destructeurs. Mon monde ne voulait pas la fin du votre, vampires! Ils voulaient juste la paix pour chacun des mondes.  
>-Mais nous n'accepterons jamais qu'une batarde comme toi ne prenne notre place ! répondit Aro, qui semblait reprendre constance.<br>-çà suffit, Aro ! s'écria alors une voix quelques mètres plus loin dans la clairière.

Une vampire se releva et avança vers nous, continuant à parler, s'approchant.  
>Je distinguais nettement ses traits et son long manteau brodé m'apprit qu'elle était de haut rang chez les Volturi.<p>

-Depuis toujours, je me suis tue devant tes agissements et ceux de tes frères. Mais cela suffit aujourd'hui…  
>-Sulpicia…tenta Aro, toujours maintenu au sol.<br>Ainsi, elle était l'épouse d'Aro. Ma mère en parlait parfois, avec un peu de mélancolie. _Appréciait-elle cette femme qui était de fait sa belle-soeur ?_  
>Une autre vampire, revêtue du même manteau, se releva à son tour et rejoignit silencieusement Sulpicia, se plaçant à ses côtés, ce qui me permit aisément de comprendre que cette dernière était la troisième reine, Athénadora.<br>-Non, Aro! Je n'ai rien dit quand vous déclenchiez des guerres pour des prétextes totalement infondés, juste pour gagner du pouvoir. Et j'ai également laissé faire quand vous avez détruit Didyme. Vous ne supportiez pas qu'elle puisse rejeter votre suprématie d'opérette et qu'elle ose contrer votre amour-propre, alors vous l'avez éliminée! poursuivit-elle en se plantant devant moi. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez. Non. Mieux que çà : nous en avons assez ! Vous avez été vaincus, devant témoins. Alors ayez au moins le courage et l'honneur de reconnaitre votre défaite ! finit-elle avant de me saluer comme l'avait fait Carlisle un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

A mes côtés, je perçus le sourire qui se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Edward. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander le pourquoi, la vampire reprenant la parole à mon intention.  
>-Je n'avais pas compris l'attachement que ta mère avait pour toi. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle que je vois à travers toi. Et je comprends pourquoi elle mettait tous ses espoirs en toi. Didyme a toujours eu l'espoir insensé que toute cette mascarade cesserait. Et je pense qu'elle avait trouvé en ton peuple la clé de ce problème. dit-elle plus calmement, plantant ses prunelles carmin dans les miennes.<br>Doucement, elle leva une main vers moi, me demandant silencieusement la mienne. Une petite voix dans les recoins de mon esprit m'encouragea à la prendre et alors que je déposai ma paume gantée dans la sienne, la reine s'exclama:  
>-Vampires, soyez témoins aujourd'hui de la victoire d'Isabella, maitre nécromancien, que nous reconnaissons désormais comme notre autorité et à qui nous prêtons serment d'allégeance et de loyauté.<p>

Ébahie par son discours, je ne pus trouver de mots alors qu'Athénadora et Sulpicia s'inclinaient encore une fois avant de me montrer du bras la clairière. Je levai alors les yeux dans cette direction et y découvris une scène que j'avais pensé jusque là totalement utopique : l'ensemble des vampires avait mis genou à terre et me saluait, la tête baissée vers le sol. Tous les vampires. Y compris mes alliés. Et à côté de ces derniers, les enfants de la Lune. Ces représentants de nos mondes jusque là éternellement en guerre se tenaient côte à côte.

Edward dut percevoir mon trouble car il resserra brièvement sa prise sur moi.  
>-Tu as réussi, Bella. chuchota-t-il alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres si douces contre ma tempe pour la centième fois, sans cesser de sourire.<p>

Je regardai la scène encore quelques secondes, permettant ainsi à mon esprit de prendre totalement conscience du tournant historique qui se déroulait en cet instant précis. Puis, je revins sur les trois rois déchus, toujours à mes pieds. Si je voulais réaliser ce à quoi j'étais destinée, il me fallait encore faire une chose.  
>-Je suis effectivement une nécromancienne. pris-je la parole, ce qui fit relever la tête de tous les vampires présents dans la clairière. Mais je n'en suis pas moins une vampire. Votre peuple m'a appris la puissance mais le peuple des nécromanciens m'a inculqué la sagesse et la paix. A la fois vampire et nécromancienne, je suis la preuve que nos mondes peuvent coexister en paix. Aussi, je souhaite simplement que nous vivions ensemble, nécromanciens, vampires et enfants de la Lune, et je fais devant vous une proposition au Trium Vira...annonçai-je en me tournant vers mes prisonniers, Aro, Caïus, Marcus,si je vous libère, ai-je votre parole à tous les trois, ici devant témoins, que vous cesserez toutes ces intrigues belliqueuses et que nous travaillerons main dans la main ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais malheureusement contrainte à trouver une solution... plus radicale...demandai-je d'une voix posée.<p>

Voilà. Je l'avais dit. Ce que Charlie avait toujours voulu. Ce que ma mère avait doucement caressé voilà des siècles. Offrir une paix à mes ennemis héréditaires et vivre ensemble.

Dans la clairière, tous les vampires présents fixant la scène se raidirent, attendant la réponse du Trium Vira. Aro et ses frères s'observèrent longuement et je décidai de jouer le tout pour le tout. Je les libérai de mon emprise avant même leur réponse. Les rois se relevèrent, essayant de retrouver de leur superbe mais face à tous les témoins, ils comprirent rapidement que cela s'avérait vain.  
>-Acceptez-vous mon offre ? répétai-je pour les décider à répondre.<br>Un lourd silence emplit de nouveau le lieu mais l'un des vampires finit par le briser en s'agenouillant.  
>-Je...J'accepte...souffla Caius, tête basse, ce qui réjouit immédiatement Athénadora, restée aux côtés de sa belle-soeur.<p>

Aro et Marcus le fixèrent longuement. Puis un autre vampire se décida...Aro...Ainsi, le vampire le plus puissant du trio, ou du moins celui qui en imposait le plus, acceptait. Je le saluai silencieusement d'un léger mouvement de tête lorsqu'il relevât la tête après s'être incliné pour me prouver son respect.

Restait Marcus...qu'allait choisir celui qui avait été l'époux de ma mère ? Là encore, un silence se fit. Mais lorsqu'il planta son regard dans le mien, je compris immédiatement ce qui allait se passer.  
>-Non. Je refuse. J'ai perdu mon épouse à cause de toi. Je perds mon statut à cause de toi. Tu me prouves aujourd'hui que celle que j'avais aimé le plus au monde durant tous ces siècles avait raison et que je l'ai détruite par simple vanité, sans écouter mon cœur. Alors, Isabella, en souvenir de la reine Didyme, en souvenir de celle qui fut ta mère...tue-moi. annonça froidement Marcus.<br>Mais dans ses yeux brillait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, quelque chose qui était en totale contradiction avec le ton employé. Alors, je m'autorisai à pénétrer son esprit. Et c'est là que je compris : ce regard, c'était le regard qu'il avait pour ma mère avant toutes ces années de cauchemar. Ce regard de sérénité parce qu'il pensait en la regardant à l'époque que l'éternité serait perpétuellement douce et heureuse. Et comme tous les autres me l'avaient déjà dit, en me regardant, il la revoyait.  
>Je le regardai quelques secondes de plus et le vampire reprit la parole, chuchotant une phrase surprenante qui le rendit plus humain en cet instant :<br>-Fais-le Isabella. Comme ta mère l'a toujours fait, fais ce que te dicte ton cœur.  
>Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je sentis les mains d'Edward se faire plus légères sur ma taille. Comme mon parfait reflet, comme mon indissociable moitié, Edward avait perçu ma décision et me montrait ainsi qu'il me soutenait.<br>Je fis alors un pas vers Marcus qui s'agenouilla devant moi, sans même jeter un dernier regard sur ses frères, il me laissa poser mes mains sur sa tête et murmura un simple « merci » alors que je lui brisai la nuque.

.

(EPOV)

Un long silence avait suivi le geste de Bella. Elle n'avait pas fait cela par vengeance mais par pure reconnaissance. Et dans les pensées des vampires qui avaient observé la scène sans un geste, sans un bruit, je pus lire le changement. Bella n'était plus pour eux un simple chef de guerre qui avait gagné l'ultime bataille mais elle devenait maintenant l'autorité qui inspirait le respect et l'admiration.  
>Ma belle n'aurait plus à batailler. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait changé nos mondes si distants pour les unir comme l'avait souhaité son père.<p>

Je l'observais là, debout devant le corps de Marcus à qui elle venait d'offrir le repos qu'il désirait si ardemment et je sentis la pointe de tristesse qui se jouait en elle à cette instant. Ma belle m'étonnera éternellement. Pourchassée, traquée durant des siècles par cet homme, elle avait aujourd'hui de la peine et du respect pour lui.

Une légère bourrasque s'était levée dans la clairière, faisant voler les quelques mèches brunes qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon et caressaient doucement ses joues, et je mourrais d'envie de l'attraper de nouveau par la taille pour la serrer contre moi. Mais pour le moment, je devais la laisser terminer.

-Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, il me reste une chose à faire. annonça-t-elle en se déplaçant vers Aro et Caïus que leurs épouses avaient rejoints.  
>Elle enleva doucement son long manteau qu'elle laissa tomber à ses pieds, dévoilant son armure aux yeux de tous ceux qui étaient encore ses ennemis voilà peu, ainsi que ses gants, et ouvrit légèrement les mains tout en se mettant à psalmodier tout bas.<br>Une vague de chaleur apparut, repoussant instantanément la froidure du vent d'hiver qui soufflait depuis quelques minutes. Elle fit un dernier pas, s'approchant au plus près des deux anciens rois et posa ses mains sur leurs joues. Une lueur claire sembla naître de ces deux contacts et s'amplifia de seconde en seconde jusqu'au moment où Bella cessa ses psalmodies.  
>-Vous voilà liés à moi. Si l'un de nous trois faillit à ses engagements, nos vies s'arrêteront dans la seconde. expliqua-t-elle aux deux vampires qui la regardaient totalement hébétés.<br>Elle mit fin à cette liaison et recula d'un pas alors qu'Aro et Caïus s'empressèrent de mettre de nouveau genou à terre.

Un changement s'opéra alors sous nos yeux sur l'armure de Bella. Sa cuirasse sombre voilà encore quelques secondes avait pris une teinte plus claire, laissant apparaître l'entrelac compliqué d'ornements qui la recouvrait dans un doré semblable à celui des prunelles de sa propriétaire. Bella observa rapidement son plastron, le caressant doucement, tourna la tête vers moi pour m'offrir ce sourire qui réveillait mon cœur puis elle prit place de nouveau face à toute la clairière.  
>-Une nouvelle ère commence. Faisons en sorte qu'elle perdure pour l'éternité. Rentrez chez vous et œuvrez pour cela. annonça-t-elle d'une voix douce alors que tous l'observaient, subjugués.<br>Les membres de la garde royale se regroupèrent autour de leurs anciens rois et reines et disparurent quelques secondes plus tard sous le couvert de la forêt.

Les bruits de leurs pas une fois hors de portée, Bella s'autorisa un long soupir, preuve qu'elle avait bataillé intérieurement durant toute la scène. Elle détacha ses longs cheveux, y passant rapidement ses mains pour remettre les boucles en place et me tendit la main tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
>-<em>Rejoignons les nôtres<em>. pensa-t-elle à mon intention.  
>Je la rejoignis en deux pas et saisis sa main. Aussitôt, j'entendis son cœur battre en réponse à mon geste et cela renforça mon bonheur. Nous traversâmes la clairière à allure humaine, prenant le temps de comprendre le bouleversement que Bella venait de créer.<p>

A l'autre bout du terrain, ma famille s'était rassemblée avec nos alliés et les loups. Bella se dirigea d'abord vers les loups.  
>-Qui a pris la décision d'amener ici la meute ? débuta-t-elle de but en blanc.<br>Jacob fit alors un pas en avant et Bella se plaça devant lui.  
>-Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu acceptes enfin le rôle que tes ancêtres t'avaient réservé. Je sais combien il est difficile de faire face à tout cet héritage. Mais tu y arriveras, Jacob, sois en sûr. dit-elle doucement en observant attentivement le Quileute face à elle avant de reculer d'un pas. Même si j'avais demandé à la meute de se tenir à l'écart de ce combat, je tiens à vous remercier de votre intervention. Elle m'a permis de reprendre le dessus et d'affronter enfin mon destin. poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus formel.<br>Ce n'était pas la simple Bella qui leur parlait mais la dernière représentante nécromancienne.  
>-Jacob, en tant qu'alpha de cette meute d'enfants de la Lune, je m'engage à vous délier de vos devoirs ancestraux envers mon peuple. annonça-t-elle.<br>Jacob voulut la couper mais elle leva la main vers lui et il se tut pour la laisser finir.  
>-Le seul rôle que je vous demande de remplir, c'est de rester les gardiens des humains...et de pouvoir vous compter parmi mes amis. finit-elle d'une voix plus incertaine.<br>Jacob sourit et acquiesça avant de saluer ma belle et d'ordonner à la meute le retour à la réserve.

Une fois les loups partis, Bella se retourna vers nous et s'approcha lentement. Alice, n'y tenant plus, se précipita vers sa nouvelle sœur et lui sauta au cou. D'abord surprise, Bella se reprit très vite et la serra dans ses bras. Rose les rejoignit et cette image amena des pensées émues chez les membres de notre famille. Les filles brisèrent leur étreinte et Bella s'avança vers Emmett.  
>-Alors, comme çà, tu pourrais nous faire faire ce que tu veux ? débuta Emmett de sa grosse voix.<br>Bella acquiesça en silence, attendant surement la suite.  
>-Hé bien, jamais tu n'auras ce pouvoir sur moi, Bellissima ! poursuivit mon frère.<br>-Oh, mais je l'ai déjà, jeune Emmett ! lui rétorqua-t-elle, réutilisant ce nom qu'elle avait utilisé à son arrivée chez nous, ce qui amena une légère grimace sur le visage du vampire brun. Jeune Emmett, j'ai le pouvoir de t'obliger à...me prendre dans tes bras, comme un frère le ferait pour sa soeur ! finit-elle par annoncer en riant.  
>Emmett partit dans un rire qui résonna dans la clairière alors qu'il se précipitait pour attraper Bella dans ses bras et la faire tournoyer. A peine eut il reposé ma belle au sol qu'Esmée s'empressa de la serrer contre elle dans une étreinte plutôt maternelle à laquelle Carlisle prit part quelques secondes plus tard.<p>

Mais l'instant le plus intense fut lorsque Bella se tourna vers Jasper, quelques mètres en retrait de nous tous.  
>-Jasper...chuchota-t-elle, visiblement émue en voyant son frère, immobile comme une statue.<br>-_Nous avons tous eu peur pour toi mais Jasper n'a pas eu que sa peur à gérer, il a dû subir les notres. Vas-y mon amour, il t'attend._ l'encourageai-je mentalement.  
>Mon frère ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, se contentant de relever les yeux sur celle qui l'avait appelé. Bella fit un pas puis deux mais s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, n'osant aller plus loin.<br>-Jasper...Mon frère...chuchota-t-elle de nouveau. Je...je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir...Mais je suis revenue...Pardonne-moi.  
>Jasper resta silencieux quelques secondes puis finit par franchir le dernier espace qui les séparait. Bella posa sa main sur la joue de son frère, qui fit la même chose. Sans un mot. Juste les yeux dans les yeux. Comme lors de notre première rencontre avec Isabella, ils se retrouvaient...<p>

Après quelques minutes, Bella et Jasper se rapprochèrent de nous et je m'empressai d'enlacer la femme de ma vie, avide de la sentir contre moi après tous ces évènements.  
>-Et si nous rentrions à la villa ? proposa Esmée en prenant le chemin de la maison et tous lui emboitèrent le pas.<p>

Après quelques minutes de course, nous entrâmes enfin dans le salon. Bella s'excusa et monta à l'étage pour enlever son armure alors que nous nous asseyions tous pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'une heure était passée, Bella n'était pas réapparue, m'inquiétant légèrement. Je m'empressai donc de la rejoindre. Elle était là, debout dans ma chambre, face à sa cuirasse dont elle retraçait chaque arabesque du bout des doigts.  
>-J'ai du mal à la quitter. me dit-elle doucement sans se retourner, ayant perçu mon arrivée dans la pièce. Je...Je suis soulagée de la quitter enfin mais...elle a été ma compagne pendant si longtemps...<br>-Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne la portes plus que tu en oublies ton passé, mon amour. lui répondis-je.  
>Je la rejoignis doucement, l'enlaçant tendrement. Se laissant aller contre mon torse, ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, déposées contre son ventre et nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes. Puis Bella sembla se reprendre et nous redescendîmes auprès des autres.<p>

A l'extérieur, la nuit était tombée. Après quelques heures de discussions, les filles parlaient désormais de leurs prochaines virées shopping où elles comptaient emmener Bella. Ma belle, elle, était restée blottie contre moi, son nez caressant ma gorge alors que nous analysions toutes les phases de la rencontre avec les Volturi. Carlisle m'avait dit mentalement qu'elle s'était endormie, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais alors renforcé ma prise sur elle, formant pour son corps un berceau de mes bras. Je perçus son réveil lorsque son cœur palpita un peu plus fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella se redressait lentement, ses yeux se fondant immédiatement dans les miens.  
>-Quelle heure est-il ? chuchota-t-elle alors que je sentais sur nous tous les regards des vampires présents dans la pièce.<br>-Un peu plus de minuit. répondis-je sur le même ton.  
>Elle sourit à ma réponse sans que je n'en comprenne le sens et se mit debout. Alice, Rosalie et Esmée apparurent aussitôt, rayonnantes, tandis que ma sœur me cachait ses pensées. Bella les suivit à l'étage et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Alice et Rose dévalaient les escaliers, nous distribuant à tous des housses de vêtements contenant...des smokings...<br>-Allez, Edward, bouge-toi ! me nargua Alice. Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire attendre la mariée. ajouta-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
>Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce fut la main de Carlisle posée sur mon épaule qui me sortit de ma torpeur.<br>-Allez, fils. Une nouvelle ère commence. Quoi de plus beau que de la célébrer par votre amour ?  
>Je ne répondis pas, me contentant juste de le serrer dans mes bras.<em><strong><br>**Oui. Après les ténèbres revenait enfin la lumière..._

_**FIN **_


End file.
